Wings of a Father
by Gemello
Summary: The past has a funny way of catching up with you.  Only for Hermione, the past is her future!  Luckily, misfortune brings together the unlikliest of people.  SSHG Rated for later chapters
1. Angel on my Doorstep

**Title**: Wings of a Father

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: If me and JK were best buds, I'm sure she would let me borrow her characters and use them to my own benefit, but since that relationship exists only in my head, I must give her all the credit.**

**A/N: This is my 'third' time posting MY FIRST story because I keep screwing up, so please appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Angel on my Doorstep**

Start of term always made everything seem more exciting, more surreal-more magical. After six years of repeating the same activities, one would think that it would just mark the beginning of another long school year. However, this year wasn't like the others. It was the year of war. For this year, it was inevitable.

"_What misfortunes will this year bring?"_ Hermione wondered as she stared at her breakfast. It had been hard to abandon the hunt for horcruxes that dominated their entire summer and return to the memories that still haunted her dreams; visions of a dead headmaster taunted her at night and made sleep hard to come by.

With Dumbledore gone, Harry's determination to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes only intensified. He seemed to transform into an adult overnight, leaving behind the trouble-making boy of his past.

In the end, Hermione convinced Harry that going back to Hogwarts was the wisest decision. "You could learn something that will come in handy in the battle!" she kept telling him. Rather than listen to her tell him off for the hundredth time, he begrudgingly gave in.

She looked up at the head table to the spot her Transfiguration teacher now occupied. It would be difficult to get used to the fact that Albus Dumbledore was no longer the headmaster, he was no longer their protector, he was no longer around to save them. _We would definitely have been killed by now if not for him, or worse, kicked out of school. _She bit back a chuckle; memories of a similar thought from her first year crossed her mind. _We were so young.._

She scanned down the length of the table and let her eyes rest on her old Potions professor. Not much had changed in his appearance since their last year, though he looked more tired, like he had not slept in days. His head was bent down as he toyed with his food, a look of discomfort and unease pasted on his usually unreadable face.

His name had only be cleared for Dumbledore's murder a few days ago and it was clear the whole student body as well as the majority of his colleagues were not so quick as to forgive him-or forget his crime for that matter. She noticed the teachers surrounding him went out of their way to leave their seats so as not to be close to him. She almost felt pity for the man.

Without warning, he looked up and their eyes connected. A warm feeling spread throughout her body and she shivered despite it. His eyes bore into hers as though searching for something inside her. Regret flashed across his face before it was soon replaced with what Hermione could only call 'despair,' his emotions took the age from his face making him appear much younger. He finally broke eye-contact and returned his gaze to his plate, moving his fork back in forth in the figure of an eight.

No one, save the staff, knew the circumstances under which he was proven innocent. The students were just told that he was under orders, and he 'did what he had to do', whatever that meant. They were all fairly certain he would not return this year regardless of his proven innocence; another year of dreams that did not come true.

It was rumored, however, that McGonagall threatened to sit on his doorstep and sing him love songs for all his neighbors to witness if he didn't come back to teach. After hearing her do a demo, he swiftly surrendered. No one blamed him.

"Hermione?" Harry said, questioning her unusual silence.

"Wha-?" Hermione mumbled tearing her eyes away from Snape. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. So what class do we get to start off the year with?" Harry asked poking Ron hard with his fork to wake him up.

"OI, What the hell was that for?" Ron asked, clinging to his forearm as though it were about to fall off.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, glancing over at Hermione. "I just thought that one bath today was enough for you, but by all means, if your slobber has some remarkable property that does wonders for your skin, please proceed."

Ron wiped off his face with the back of his hand, wiped his hand on Hermione, stuck his fork in what was left of Harry's breakfast, and stuffed it quickly into his mouth.

"Ronald!" Hermione squealed in protest and playfully hit him on the side of his face, causing the rest of Harry's breakfast to shoot out of his mouth at Neville who was sitting across the table.

The three of them looked at each other, then to Neville, and burst out laughing.

"Potions. We have potions." Hermione managed to get out between breaths. "Which we had better get to- like now." Harry and Ron grabbed their things and stood up, still laughing. Hermione mouthed a quick "Sorry" to Neville before picking her things up as well and the three of them hurried out of the Great Hall.

"Why is it always _me_?" Neville asked, cleaning his face before grabbing his things and following the trio in tow.

* * *

All the students who were able to receive high enough marks to take seventh year potions filed into the classroom taking the seats they had been accustomed to from the previous six years.

"Just something about this room makes me want to throw-up, like all over Malfoy" Ron stated at his took his seat on the left at the center table in the middle row.

Harry laughed, taking the seat on the right. "Maybe it's the smell of the room, or the smell of Malfoy, that makes me want to hurl as well."

Hermione ignored them and took up her seat in the middle. She took out her potions text and lazily skimmed through the pages; she had already read it twice.Her thoughts drifted back to Snape and their brief encounter across the Great Hall earlier. _He looked so sad._

To everyone's amazement, including his own, Ron had managed to get the necessary marks needed to continue with potions, and only chose to do so because Snape no longer taught them.

To his horror, as well as the rest of the class, that is exactly who came bursting through the door, trademark black cloak billowing in his wake.

"Turn to Page 324. The ingredients are on the board, the directions in your book." He sat down behind his desk, rubbing his temples and reaching for a neatly organized stack of papers. The class just stared at him in awe, no one daring to move.

Suddenly a loud smack could be heard from the back of the classroom. The class turned around and Snape's eyes snapped up to Neville Longbottom. He held his potions text book in his right hand and had a large rectangular red imprint on his forehead. His eyes were big and his mouth hung open. Clearly, he had hit himself in the face with his textbook. Puzzled eyes stared at him and Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought I might be dreaming-" Neville said seriously, as though any sane human being would have done the same thing. The class turned back to Snape, forgetting Neville and his moment of lunacy.

"Well, get back to work!" he snapped and buried his head in his arms, resting them on the table. _It will happen today._

The class abruptly hurried about the room, collecting the appropriate ingredients, and settled into their routines.

"What on earth is _he_ doing here? What happened to Slughorn? Who's supposed to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts now?" Ron whispered franticly, chopping whatever was laying in front of him, which just so happened to be Hermione's sleeve.

"I've no idea, but it would be better for you to brew now and ask questions later. I'm not too keen on making him angry today." Hermione answered, glancing at Harry as if to shut him up as well. She quickly took the knife from Ron and set it aside handing him a mortar and pestle. "Try these, and stay away from the sharp objects please."

Another loud bang was heard at the back of the classroom. Everyone's eyes immediately went to Neville, and Snape could be heard yelling, "LONGBOTTOM!" Neville lifted both hands in the air as if surrendering. He shook his head and pointed toward the door. All eyes darted to the corner of the room, where they landed on a tall, young man, leaning against the door with his arms crossed, masked by shadows. He stood up straight and took a step forward, into the light.

"Gabriel?" It was barely a whisper, but everyone knew it came from Snape. They looked between him and the stranger in the corner, anxiously waiting for whoever spoke next. It was Snape who broke the silence again, a little louder and more confident.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Snape stood up, looking slightly nervous. He wiped his brow of the sweat that was starting to form.

"Since when does a son need a reason to visit his father?" The boy asked, smirking and walking towards the front of the classroom.

Hermione could see him clearly now. He was wearing black slacks along with a black muscle shirt. His body was lean and his arms were strong, as was his face. He had dark, ebony hair, which was tied neatly into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and an earring dangled from his right ear. His nose was small and thin and his eyes brown, the only traits that betrayed his father's. He looked about her age if not slightly older and was quite handsome.

She was roused from her thoughts by the excited whispers spreading throughout the classroom. '_His __son_?'

Snape's worried gaze searched the classroom and rested on Hermione. She had never seen him this vulnerable. He looked… scared. He slowly brought his eyes back up to his son's.

When he spoke again, his voice was shaking and his speech rushed.

"Gabriel, you cannot be here. I'm in the middle of a class. Wait in my chambers, and I will meet you once class is finished."

"Oh don't have cow, father. Aren't you the least bit happy to see me? I've been at school so long I almost forgot what you looked like! I'm little orphan Gabriel, who's daddy won't come to see him! And a fugitive as well! You know getting here isn't quite as easy as it was in my head.. perhaps that plan should have stayed there-" Gabriel bit his lip, contemplating what Hermione thought would be a very interesting story to here.

"Must you always be breaking the law? Is there anything you do that _is _legal?" Snape snapped, forgetting the class was watching their family quarrel with interest.

"Well.. maybe.. no, not really" he laughed. "You always said it was part of my charm-that and my dashing good looks. But honestly, it's been _ages_. Year round school in Switzerland.. gotta go! The people are way too happy, it's unnatural. Look at me, there is color in my face, they're trying to poison me with cheerfulness! I know what that would do to your reputation, to have a happy child, what would people say!?" He jumped up on Snape's desk and sat down, surveying the room.

"Take a break, I'll teach for you!" He screwed up his face into a scowl and crossed his arms again. He lowered his voice and said, "Turn to page blahdy blah, the ingredients are on the board, and do try not to blow yourselves up as I have no wish to clean up your limbs! Oh, lovely shirt Mister blonde-haired boy", he said pointing to Malfoy, "ten points to Slytherin!"

"You there, with the red hair, what color is _your_ shirt? Oh, Gryffindor red, well we can't have that! One thousand points from Gryffindor and detention for a week! I hope you like cleaning toilets! Scrub, scrub, scrub!"

He laughed again and turned his head to the side, absently glancing at Hermione then returned his gaze to Snape, only to have his head snap back towards her, a look of confusion on his face.

Snape quickly grabbed Gabriel's shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other.

"To my chambers Gabriel, _now_." Snape breathed harshly. Gabriel, however, fought him off and jumped down, striding over to the trio's table, planting both his hands on the desk and staring intently into Hermione's eyes.

The class was taken aback from the dramatic change of events.

"_I know those eyes_, _they are so familiar."_ She thought to herself, leaning back slightly in her seat. All eyes were on the boy, wondering what would come next.

Snape charged after him, grabbing at his shoulders, attempting to pull him away from the table. Gabriel held on, grasping the opposite edge, never releasing Hermione from his penetrating stare. His body was trembling from the effort and his eyes were watering. Snape was yelling his name, over and over again, pulling with all his might. Gabriel would not budge.

One word could be heard over Snape's savage cries, ringing through the air like a church bell on a quiet night; wrapped in emotions of astonishment, disbelief, uncertainty, but the strongest was of hope.

"_Mum?_"

* * *

**_So, this is my first attempt at a story. I will not lie to you, I am no writer, but i'll try my hardest to entertain you all. Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it somewhat, and please use that pretty little review button at the bottom of the page._**


	2. What a Nutter

**Title: **Wings of a Father

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: JK rules all, she owns everything, and I'm seriously jealous of her.**

**A/N: Well, this is chapter two. I know they aren't very long but I get bored very easily. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Two: What a Nutter**

With a last burst of energy, Snape wrenched the boy from the table, strode across the room, opened a side door, barked "class dismissed!" before heading through with his son, and slamming the door behind him. Everyone looked towards Hermione.

"Hermione! How could you not tell us you had a _kid_?" huffed Ron, feeling awfully betrayed.

"Oh right Ronald! Unless I just miracled out a seventeen year old while I was sleeping last night, I can't take the credit for him!"

"Well I wonder what that was all about then. Do you think any of the professors even knew he had a son?" Harry whispered to Hermione while smacking Ron upside the head, as murmurs of the same question were being discussed throughout the room.

"I doubt it. Snape isn't exactly the kind to write a gossip column on his personal life and post it in the staff room. Whatever's going on, he doesn't seem too pleased about it."

Suddenly a voice broke into their conversation, a voice none of them really wanted to hear.

"Did you see the look on his face? He took one glance at you, Granger, and started crying! I had no idea the sight of something so hideous could actually reduce people to tears!

Hermione turned around and was face to face with Malfoy. He was sneering and his nose was scrunched up as though he smelled something rather nasty.

"Tell me, _Malfoy_, does your face always look like that, or have you finally smelled your own body odor. I would have said something, only I thought your _friends _would have at least told you. Then again, you would probably have to put their brains together, then they might be able to figure out what an odor is!"

Crabbe and Goyle came up behind Malfoy, cracking their knuckles, Pansy squealed in protest, and the rest of the room gasped at her audacity.

"Filthy little-"

"Mudblood? Yeah, I know. Come up with some new material." She wheeled around and sat back in her seat. _How dare Malfoy say those things to me, he can be such a git! He has a point though, that boy, Gabriel, he was about to cry when he was looking at me. And what is up with Snape? I've never seen him act that way before. Seems like those two need to work on their communication skills._

Draco glared at the back of her head and strode back to his table, collecting his things and exiting the class; Crabbe and Goyle stumbling, trying to keep up.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, smirking, simultaneously thinking "what has gotten into her?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"What were you thinking!!" bellowed Snape as soon as they both reached his private quarters. "How many times have I told you not to come to my work? Do you ever stop to think there are reasons for the things I say? I don't nag you for my own health!" He released Gabriel and started pacing.

"Yeah well now I know why you told me never to come! That _was_ 'her' wasn't it! All these years you've been lying to me! You told me she was dead! But she's been here with you this whole time! Why are you hiding me from her? The way I see it, it's a good thing I decided to ignore you again and come here! If it were up to you, I never would have found out about her!" Tears were rushing down his face now, making him look more like the child he was. They were quickly wiped from his face as a look of fury settled across his features. "Haven't you got anything to say _father?_" he spit out.

Snape sneered at him. "If only you would use your head before you spoke you wouldn't sound like such an imbecile."

"You always said I get that lovely trait from _my mother_" he shot back. "And maybe I would 'know' what's going on, if you would TELL ME!"

Snape started shaking his head. "It is much more complicated than you seem to think." He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Then un-complicate it for me!"

He lifted up his head, lines stretching across his sorrowful face. "The woman you saw in my classroom was not your mother-."

"Don't give me that crap dad! She looks identical to the woman in the picture you gave me! She even matches the description you've given me countless numbers of times!" He stepped closer to Snape so their faces were inches apart. "If it wasn't her, why would you forbid me from visiting you at Hogwarts? Why did you tear me away from her in your classroom? I am no fool! That WAS my mother!"

Very calmly, Snape laid his hands on Gabriel's shoulders. He looked down at his feet then up again to Gabriel's face. "She is not your mother yet" he whispered as a lone tear trailed down his cheek.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way back to Gryffindor Tower to drop off their potions things and relax before they had Transfiguration, talking all the while about their new discovery of Snape's son.

"I have to admit, it's worth having Snape for a teacher if we get a show like that every once in a while! Just think about it- someone actually procreated with _Snape_, and _wanted_ to have his child! That alone in itself is a miracle! She was probably some old hag who couldn't see him clearly!" Ron said, flopping into the armchair closest to the fire.

"That's not necessarily true! He could have 'paid' someone to do it; or used more unconventional methods" Harry replied taking the seat next to him.

"Honestly you two! Have you no respect for your professors? Besides, in case you hadn't noticed, he was quite handsome, so whoever his mother is must have been very attractive." Hermione dropped into the seat next to Harry.

"Or BLIND" Ron laughed, punching himself in the arm.

Hermione snorted. "Oh THAT was clever, well done."

Harry ignored him and turned to Hermione. "And just what has gotten into you? Every time _I_ go spewing off at Malfoy like that, you give me one of your, 'be the bigger man' speeches! But when _you_ wanna do it, it's okay! Not that I didn't enjoy watching you tell him off or anything. He looked like he was about to wet himself!"

"I'm not really sure where that came from. I shouldn't have done it though. I'm supposed to be setting an example for everyone, as Head Girl, I should have known better. I just can't control my temper around him sometimes!" She punched the pillow laying next to her on the chair. "Just the sound of his voice-aaah! I just wanna shove my pestle up his nose!"

Hermione abruptly got up and grabbed her things. "I'll meet you guys there; I have to go take care of something." She exited through the fat lady's portrait and headed toward the astronomy tower.

She really just wanted to get away to think. _Those eyes, I know I've seen them before!_ _Well, there is no mistaking that he 'is' Snape's son. Paste a permanent scowl on the kid's face, and they could be twins! If Snape washed his hair first, of coarse. _

_He called me mum. Perhaps I resemble her. I wonder what happened to her to make him act like that. The way he looked at me- almost begging me to be her. It must have been something really tragic. Poor boy, lost his mother, _and_ his father is Snape- Harry thinks he has it bad._

She peered out over the tower, scanning the grounds but not really looking at them._ Snape seemed furious. I wonder what he's hiding._ That same warm feeling spread throughout her body again, and she felt her as if someone dropped a brick in her stomach. Another shiver racked her body. _What is going 'on' with me?_

Without warning, the sky suddenly turned dark. Hermione broke out of her reverie and looked around, searching for a reason for the sudden change in her surroundings. A bolt of lightning struck the grounds and sent sparks flying everywhere. There was a quick flash, and as soon as it had come, it was gone again, and the sky returned to its sunny features. She peered over the banister to look at the spot where the lightning struck, but the grounds showed no mark of injury.

"_That was weird_" she thought, heading down to Transfiguration. Something seemed different about the castle, though she couldn't quite place it. The air seemed somehow fresher, the walls less aged, and the building as a whole, quieter. _"Everyone must already be in class! I can't believe I'm late- I'm never late!"_ She hurried through the corridors until she reached the Transfiguration classroom. She stopped momentarily, catching her breath and straightening her robes. After she collected herself, she pulled open the door and rushed in.

"I'm so sorry professor! I was up on the Astronomy tower and lost track of time and-" she stopped mid-sentence noticing how oddly Professor McGonagall was looking at her. She turned to take her usual seat between Harry and Ron and met unfamiliar eyes staring back at her. _Okay, that's strange. _

"Ummm, this 'is' seventh year Transfiguration with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff isn't it? I could swear that's what's on my schedule! I looked over it five times" she ranted searching for her schedule. Pulling it out of her knapsack, she unfolded it and scanned down the page. "YEP, right here under Advanced Potions with Professor Snape" she stated matter-of-factly, handing the parchment to McGonagall, who cautiously took it, examining it as if it were about to explode. Excited whispers spread across the class as well as snorts and chuckles. Hermione looked around. _Did I say something funny?_

Upon her searching the class, she saw Harry's shaggy head in the opposite far corner of the room. _Oh how funny boys, make me look like an idiot in front of the class by changing your seats. We'll see if I help you with your homework tonight!_

She strode over to him, taking the seat in front. "Funny Potter, you're a regular comedian!"

The boy turned around and looked at her. "Do I know you? How do you know my name?"

She was about comment on his stupidity when she looked him over again. _Same unmanageable hair, body-type, and build, but no glasses and_- She reached forward and brushed back the hair from his forehead- _No scar._

He withdrew and looked at her like he'd just found out she escaped from St. Mungo's Mental Ward.

"Excuse me Miss-" McGonagall questioned.

Her head snapped up. "Miss GRANGER, Professor. Are you feeling quite alright? Shall I go and fetch Madam Pomfrey? I should probably see her too.."

"No child, I think you and I had better have a talk." She turned to face the classroom and dismissed them.

The Harry look alike strode out of the classroom with three other boys, all who looked very familiar. She managed to pick up some of their conversation.

"A nutter that one is. Whoever left her out of the straightjacket is gonna be in loads of trouble." A boy with dark black hair wrapped his arms about himself and imitated someone bouncing off the walls of a rubber room.

The other thee laughed and cheered him on. "Did you hear the other thing she said," the almost Harry questioned them as they were shuffling through the door, "about _Professor_ Snape? Think she meant Professor _Snivellus _Snape?"

"Oh yeah, she's definitely lost her marbles-"

McGonagall interrupted before she could make out the end of their conversation.

"Why don't we go into my office, more privacy" she said as she led the way into a room off to the left.

Hermione looked around. Books covered her walls and littered her desk and floor. With a wave of her wand, they promptly found their places in the surrounding bookshelves and settled in. McGonagall offered the seat across from hers to Hermione, and she quickly took it, eager to find out what was going on.

McGonagall hesitated for a few seconds then pressed her lips into a thin line before you opened them to speak. "Why don't we start out with your name and birthday."

Hermione, deciding to humor her, stated "Hermione Jane Granger, September 19th, 1979."

McGonagall closed her eyes for a brief second and opened them again. She laid her hands in her lap and inched forward on her chair.

"Well, Miss _Hermione _Granger, I don't know how to say this, but you are most certainly not in the right classroom."

Hermione looked puzzled. "But I don't understand, how can my schedule be wrong? It looks exactly like Harry and Ron's, so theirs must be wrong too! They should have showed up here, same as me, though I didn't see them. I thought I saw Harry in the back of the class, but when I looked at him closer, it for sure wasn't him. The scar wasn't there! Though I could have sworn he-" she stopped mid-sentence. _That other black haired boy, he looked an awful lot like-._

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Professor," she stated slowly, "What is the date today?"

"September the second," she paused, "1976."

Hermione sat still for a few seconds, then simply said "I think I'd better talk to Professor Dumbledore now."

* * *

**_Thank you again for reading. _**

**_Reviews are welcomed and appreciated._**

**_I would also like to thank my older sister, who taught me how to edit these chapters without erasing the whole darn story. Yes, I am blonde if you were wondering._**


	3. Sweep me off my Feet

**Title: **Wings of a Father

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I'm ruling the world, Harry Potter is my best friend, and I'm the richest woman ever. Then I wake up and realize it's not me, it's JK Rowling. ****In case you thought I came up with this wonderful series all by myself, or that I'm taking her characters and making money off them, please check into the closest mental facility to your home. That would be greatly appreciated.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed me. I get all warm and tingly inside when I read them. I even find myself wondering, while I'm at work mind you, how many reviews I've accumulated. Then I come home, check them, and it's still the same!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sweep me off my Feet**

"Albus?" Came the voice of Minerva McGonagall through the door to the headmaster's office. She knocked once for good measure before pulling open the door.

"Ah, Minerva. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He sat behind his desk; fingertips pressed together and stared at the two of them over his half-moon spectacles. "And who is this beautiful young lady with you?"

It was strange to see him again. The last time she saw him, there was no life in his face-or his body. Her entire sixth year he did not look well, like his age had finally caught up with him. And now here he was, sitting in front of her as healthy as a horse, eyes twinkling and all.

"I'm actually the one who is here to see you, sir." She said, stepping forward.

"You see- well the thing is- my name's Hermione Granger and," she stopped thinking how ridiculous she was about to sound, "I'm from the future" she finished somewhat lamely.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed. "Well that is something I can honestly say I've never heard before. And mind you my dear, I've been around for quite some time!" He chuckled softly and reached into his top desk drawer.

"Lemon Drop?"

_"That was a very Dumbledore-like thing for him to say. All hell is breaking loose in the universe and everything is okay as long as he has his sweets!"_

"They're very good. I find I get my best ideas while consuming them."

_"Ohhh, so they're magic lemon drops! That sure explains a lot!"_

He popped one into his mouth and settled back in his seat. He stared at her intently and pursed his lips.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Miss- Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath in and recounted the events of the last hour or so. Dumbledore's impassive expression stayed the same throughout her tale, save for the part about the weather change on the astronomy tower. She finished her story and reached for a lemon drop, "_why not?"_

"And what year exactly are you from, Miss Granger?"

"1997."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Well that's quite a difference isn't it?"

"Well we'll have to make do until I can figure out a way to get you back to you own time- or find out what happened to get you here in the first place. Would you like to continue taking classes until all this can be sorted?"

"Oh yes, sir! I wouldn't want to miss any of my lessons because of this. I want to make sure when I get back home that I haven't fallen behind!"

"It's settled then. I'll just get the sorting hat to re-sort you, and then Minerva can take care of your schoolbooks and wardrobe-"

"Why must I be re-sorted sir? I've been in Gryffindor for the past six years of my life, Gryffindor Tower is my home. I was also head girl in my time, though I don't suppose I'll be able to take up that role here" she trailed off looking depressed for the first time since this whole fiasco started.

"Albus, surely you wouldn't uproot her from her _home! _She was 'head girl' _and_ a Gryffindor. We could have a chance to win the house cup this year!"

"My dear Minerva" Dumbledore stood up, grabbing the sorting hat from its shelf, "surely you wouldn't want Miss Granger to miss out on a chance of broadening her horizons for house points?"

McGonagall sat down sensing defeat. "Of course not, Albus, I was only thinking of 'her' best interests.

Dumbledore walked over to where Hermione sat and handed her the hat.

"Why don't we see what 'he' thinks" he said pointing to the hat.

Hermione didn't like her first sorting very much, so she doubted this time would be much different. She carefully set the hat atop her head and waited for the all familiar voice.

_We've met before. I can see it. Red and Gold. You are most definitely a Gryffindor._

"_Whew. Glad that's over with"_ she went to take the hat off and it chimed in protest.

_I am not finished. The years have changed you. Your intelligence rivals only three I've seen in the past. While you posses courage and bravery, wit and willful determination dominate your mind now._

"_And that means what exactly."_

"SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted for the other two occupants in the room to hear as she tore it from her head.

Hermione's heart sank. "WHAT! SLYTHIN! I don't _think_ so! Ever notice the type of people you put in Slytherin you silly hat? I'll be eaten alive!"

She trudged over to Dumbledore's fireplace, holding it above the flames. "What if I just throw you in there right now, huh? Wouldn't that be very _SLYTHERIN_ of me!?"

"Miss Granger, do calm down. It's not the end of the world." He smiled and took the hat from her hands, placing it way out of her reach. "Think of this as a new adventure! I'll just call Professor Slughorn and he'll lead you to your dormitories. Minerva will have your things sent to you in the morning.

As Dumbledore busied himself about the fire, Hermione sat back on the chair she previously occupied, contemplating her short, yet somehow exhausting, day. It was only around noon so she figured she would have to attend classes.

"_That boy I saw earlier, the one who resembled Harry so much-that must have been his father! Then the other boys were of course, Sirius, the other dark haired boy, Remus, and Peter. Things could get complicated if I slip up. Well at least it's a good thing I won't be around the four of them. I might be tempted to tell them something about the future. This whole situation could go very wrong if I'm not careful!_

There was a knock at the Headmaster's door, and Professor Slughorn came waddling in.

"What was this urgent business about, Albus?"

Dumbledore walked over to Hermione and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"A new student, Horace! This is Hermione Granger. She is the daughter of a close friend of mine and was left under my care while he is away on business for the Ministry. As his trip has an indefinite end, I thought it best to continue with her education here. We've just sorted her, and seeing as how you've been called, we have a new addition to the Slytherin house!"

Slughorn looked absolutely delighted. He smiled wide, squishing his already fat face into folds, making it look much fatter.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said turning to look at Hermione, "this is Professor Slughorn. He is your Potions teacher and your head of house. He will show you to your rooms and you can begin with your classes starting tomorrow morning. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them at dinner. Five o'clock in the Great Hall."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." Hermione stood up and walked over to Professor Slughorn.

"Let me just change the colors of your robes so your fellow housemates don't attack," he said with a wink.

With a flick of his wand, the crimson and gold colors faded from her clothes to be replaced by a dark green and silver.

"Well lets go Grungerm, I haven't got all day, classes to teach-" he said boisterously as he waddled out the door and with a last glance to Dumbledore, she followed him out.

* * *

A few minutes later found Hermione standing in front of a stone wall in the dungeons. Apparently, this was the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Are you listening Grimpster? The password for the common room is _venom_." The stone broke down the middle and each half slid to their respective sides creating an opening. She followed Slughorn to an evenly matched room lit entirely by candlelight.

The surrounding walls were stone with a few windows that she suspected were 'magicked' there. Old paintings and portraits hung from the walls as did a large metal candelabra from the center of the ceiling. The furniture was black and green leather, with a large fireplace set in the center of the far wall. Over all, the room felt cold- its temperature and its personality.

"_It's the 'Slytherin' common room, what did I expect?"_

"It's empty now because everyone's in class. You're room is up those stairs and the first door on your right. The girl's dormitory for seventh years is full so I hope you don't mind having a room to yourself."

He quirked an eyebrow, and she looked at him and smiled.

"I thought not. You'll meet your housemates come dinner. Perhaps I can introduce you to a couple of the older, more well-known students." He shook the thought from his head and continued.

"I've got to get back to my class right now, but I'll be seeing you in Potions tomorrow. Come prepared! I expect a lot out of my Slytherin's!" With that last statement, he turned and retreated through the stone slab

Hermione ventured up to her room, and carefully opened the door. It looked similar to the dormitory rooms in Gryffindor tower, only the room was smaller and lacked the other four beds. It was also decked out in silver and green. The carpet and bed hangings were a deep sage and the sheets were a dusted sliver.

She went over to the bed and flopped down, sinking into the soft sheets.

"_Perhaps I'll take a nap until dinner. I feel like I've been awake for hours!"_

She closed her eyes as sleep claimed her.

Hermione woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Grabbing the watch that she set on the nightstand next to the bed, she realized it was about three minutes to five. She jumped up, straightened her robes, and headed out the door.

She eased slowly down the stairs and entered the large common room. It was still empty. The room felt cooler and more candles had been lit since she first arrived. She quickly exited and made her way to the Great Hall.

It was a few minutes after five when she arrived. There were still several students trickling in, talking loudly with their friends. She snuck up behind a group of Ravenclaw girls pretending to be apart of their group.

Leaving them behind, she started walking over toward the Gryffindor table, the stopped, and turned to stare at the table furthest away.

"_The Slytherin table_. _This should be interesting. As long as I don't give the fact that I'm a muggle away, they should just ignore me like they do each other."_

She straightened up and thrust back her shoulders. Striding over to the correct table this time with an image of confidence she new she did not posses, she scanned down the length of it to find a place for her to sit.

Most of the table was congested except for at the very end, where a single student sat, a sheet of black hair covering his face.

As she made her way to the end, heads turned to glare at her. There wasn't much chatter between the occupants, only looks of disdain.

As she neared the end of the table, a foot slid out in front of her, and she tripped, falling onto the boy she saw earlier, knocking him to the ground.

Hermione heard laughter from behind; a voice she thought she recognized said, "look, Severus, someone's finally fallen for you."

"_Severus? As in Severus 'Snape'?_

She propped herself up on her arms and stared down at the boy she now had pinned beneath her. It was definitely Snape. Black eyes stared up at her and a sneer formed on his face.

For the first time, Hermione took a good look at him. He was pale, but his skin was smooth. His hook-shaped nose overpowered the thinness of his lips. He had a profound jaw and all the lines that stress had brought to his face in the future, did not exist yet.

"Get off me!" He snapped at her, pushing her shoulders up and away from him.

"Wow, Sev. She stayed on top of you longer than I would have ever wagered" the voice came again, with a hint of arrogance.

"Shove off Malfoy." Snape pushed himself off the floor, took a last look at Hermione, and strode out of the Great Hall.

She got back on her feet and felt someone approach her. She whirled around to see a younger version of Lucius Malfoy staring at her with a smug expression. He took another step closer to her and she instinctively backed up.

"And just what do we have here?" he drawled, reaching for the collar of her shirt.

She smacked his hand away and advanced on him thrusting her finger in his face.

"I am not your 'toy', Malfoy! Touch me again, and you'll lose that hand." She grabbed a dinner roll from the table, and mimicked Snape's motion- exiting the hall.

"_Well that went well,"_ she thought to herself, tearing into the biscuit. _"I guess I'll just get to bed a little earlier tonight."_

After a few minutes, she found herself standing before the stone slab she found earlier to be the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Venom," she stated firmly as the wall started disappearing into nothingness.

Upon entering, she retraced her steps toward the staircase that would lead her to her rooms. The crackle of the fire caused her to turn her head sideways, and resulted in her colliding with a hard surface before toppling forward.

She once again was staring into the eyes of Severus Snape.

"Do you make it a habit of knocking people to the ground, or are you just that dense as not to be able to coordinate putting one foot in front of the other!"

Hermione didn't move. That warm feeling spread over her again and settled down in her toes. Her whole body tingled.

_I wonder if this feeling's got anything to do with Snape.. it only seems to happen when I'm around him!_ _Maybe it's my gag reflexes- or heart-burn. Only Snape could cause internal injury merely through his presence!_

"I would like to get up sometime TODAY!"

She shook her thoughts from her head and hastily stood up, Snape following her lead.

"Sorry about that," she said, dusting off her robes whilst searching her mind for some reason to explain her clumsiness.

"It's my first day here and I'm not really used to the place yet. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," she said, offering her hand to Snape.

He looked at it warily, crossing his arms.

She lowered her arm and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her robes. "Okay- well it was nice meeting you Severus." She started walking toward the stairs again.

"How did you know my name?" Snape called to her before she got up the first step.

Hermione stopped, inwardly cringing. _"I can't believe I've slipped up already! There's got to be a way to cover this up-."_

"Umm," she started, "that blonde haired boy called you by that name." _Good cover! That was close!_ Then for good measure she added, "Is that not your name?"

"No it is- I just didn't remember him saying it is all." Severus looked her up and down before she turned from him and headed up the stairs.

"_There's something strange about that girl. And I 'will' figure it out. Play your part well, Granger, for I'll be testing you."_

* * *

**_Yay for chapter three! It's not quite as intense as the last two I think, but the next one is working out to be a doozy! It will probably be longer than this one as well, which sort of irks me, but maybe you'll like it._**

**_Once again, show me some love. 20 seconds of your time is all I ask! Review!_**

_**Also- thank you to **ferretgirl** who happens to be my twin sister, whom I MADE read my story. Hahaha LOVE IT**_


	4. Wounds of Time

**Title: **Wings of a Father

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** ** I took a stroll in the park with Jo yesterday and she told me I could not use her characters in a scheme to become filthy rich. So, I guess I'll let her claim them for a while longer, and I'll just pretend I'm as cool as she is.**

**A/N: This chapter's quite a bit longer than the others and I had tons of fun writing it! I hope you like it! It could be two to three days again before another chapter is up, but be patient, it will be even better than this one!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Wounds of Time

It was three o'clock in the morning and the castle halls were empty, save for one woman lurking in the shadows near the dungeons.

She padded her way down to the potion's classroom, gently pushing open the door. She checked the room, making sure it was unoccupied, and crept to another door on the side wall. She mumbled something under her breath and the locks clicked, allowing the door to swing open slightly.

She pushed past it into a darkened room where she located the next door. She took out her wand and pointed it at the lock, preparing to bring the wards down that surrounded it. Before she could say anything though, a voice broke the silence coming from the other side of the door.

"You may come in Minerva. Merlin knows I won't be able to get rid of you otherwise."

Minerva McGonagall grabbed the door knob as she felt the wards lower, and pushed her way into Snape's chambers.

She found him sitting in a black chintz armchair in front of the fire, a glass of amber liquid in his right hand and a bottle full of the same contents lying on the floor beneath him.

As she approached she looked beyond him to the sofa, where a sleeping boy lay, curled up into a ball, clutching a piece of paper in his hands as though it were trying to run away.

She looked between Snape and the boy, a small smile finding its way to her lips. She turned back to Snape, her face lit up by the flames flickering in the hearth.

"So it's true. Your son is beautiful, Severus." She made her way over to the chair next to his and sat down.

"I haven't seen him since he was just a baby. I heard rumors during dinner this evening of a magnificent show you put on in Potions this morning; and of a strange boy showing up in your classroom claiming to be your child."

_News of this incident only reached her ears at 'dinner'? Gossip queens just aren't what they used to be!_

"I suppose my colleagues thought it incapable of me to reproduce. _"Severus- with a child!"_ He said in a mock tone, "_I'm surprised he doesn't eat his young! The boy 'must' be a death eater! Like father like son!"_

"I know what they say about me, and I don't give a damn what they think! But _he_," Snape pointed to Gabriel at this, "doesn't deserve their scrutiny or judgment! This is why I did not bring him to Hogwarts in the first place!" Severus refilled his glass with the liquid under his seat.

"I understand Severus. What's worse is, they keep asking about his _mother_," she lowered her voice and leaned closer to him, "you do know Miss Granger did not show up for Transfiguration this morning. I inquired to her whereabouts at dinner and neither Mister Weasley or Potter have seen her since potions."

Snape continued staring into the fire and took another swig from his glass. He knew it would happen today. It was this day, twenty years ago, when he first met Hermione Granger. A meeting he wasn't like to forget anytime soon.

"I also hear that he… saw 'her'. He knows who she is doesn't he?" She sounded worried.

"Of course he knows who she is! He's a Snape, not a _Longbottom_!" He drained the rest of his brandy and set his glass on the table.

"Did you explain things, Severus? For him to go on all these years, believing his mother is dead, only to see her again- I can't imagine how confused and hurt he must feel!"

Severus turned his eyes on Minerva and she drew back slightly. His face looked haunted, portraying more emotion than she had seen on him her whole life.

He rose out of his seat maintaining eye contact with her and walked toward his study. When he reached the door, he paused.

"He is not the only one who is hurting," he said, before disappearing inside.

Minerva took a last glimpse at the boy on the sofa before getting up and following Snape through the door.

Gabriel tossed on the couch, turning over on his side, releasing the paper he held in the process. The firelight licked its way up the paper; only, it wasn't a piece of paper at all. It was a photo.

A younger version of the snarky potions master was holding a mass of green blankets in his arms. A baby's head poked up to the surface, grabbing onto Severus' hair, his expression showed nothing but happiness.

And staring up at him, with all the love of the world shining in her eyes, was Hermione Granger.

* * *

A loud screech woke Hermione the next morning. Grabbing the closest thing to her head, which happened to be the alarm, she threw it at the source of the noise.

The owl dodged the clock and landed on Hermione's back, nipping at her robes.

Losing patience, it snapped off the letter attached to its leg, dropped it on her head, and took flight out of the open window.

Hermione reached for the letter atop her head, and ripped open the envelope, pulling out a piece of parchment with a short paragraph on it in a tidy scrawl.

_Miss Granger,_

_All the things you will find necessary for your classes are located on your desk, and inside the drawers. I also took the liberty of purchasing more school robes for you as well as any other clothes you may need. There are also several personal effects in your dresser drawers. If you require anything else, feel free to contact me._

_Minerva McGonagall_

She closed the parchment and set it on her night stand. Sitting up, she groped for her watch. The time was half past seven.

She yawned and grabbed the newly laundered towel sitting on top of her dresser and headed towards the bathroom.

A half hour later, Hermione was adjusting her robes in front of her bedroom mirror and pinned up her now silky hair.

It took all of six years to tame the beast, but finally, after much fussing, her hair relaxed into silky curls rather than the frizzy blob it had always been.

She picked up the bag McGonagall left for her on the dresser along with another piece of paper containing her schedule.

"Advanced Double Potions, lunch, then Charms. That's not too terrible!"

She stuffed the appropriate books into the bag and threw it over her shoulder, heading out the door.

When she reached the Slytherin common room, several heads turned her way, then lost interest and went back to their business. She saw Lucius Malfoy sitting in the corner of the room farthest from her, next to the exit.

He stared at her maliciously, as if plotting his revenge for her words the previous day.

He was surrounded by a group of shady looking characters, all of whom were shooting murderous glares her way.

"_Mess with the ring leader.. deal with his circus."_

She walked purposely past the group, winking at Lucius, whose eyes narrowed.

Making her way to breakfast, she breathed a sigh of relief. It probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to do, pissing off a Malfoy, but she found it hard to resist.

Upon entering the great hall, someone bumped into the back of her, forcing her to the ground.

"Oh, wow, we're _so_ sorry," a sarcastic voice called from above her.

She turned her head back to see James Potter grinning, crossing his arms. Off to his right stood Sirius Black, with an equally amused expression, while a sandy-haired boy stood on his left. A smaller boy with a pudgy face and swelled fingers stood behind James.

"_Remus and Peter. What I wouldn't give to kill that rat right now!"_

As the boys made their way around her, Sirius stepped over her and leaned into her ear.

"That's where you Slytherin scum belong, under my boot," he whispered and smiled evilly.

"Try not to forget your place."

He stood up and followed his friends across the hall.

Any sadness she may have felt after seeing James and Sirius alive again quickly dissipated.

"_If you were not so important to the future, I would kill you both right now."_

Hermione pushed off the floor and walked over to the Slytherin table, retreating to the end where she had previously planned to sit the evening before.

Once again, Snape was the only one to be found there, pushing around the food on his plate, not taking a single bite.

Hermione swallowed hard and approached him.

"_Sitting with him is at least better than sitting alone-" _she thought, trying to convince herself to do it.

"Can I sit here?" she gestured to the empty place next to him.

He raised an eyebrow and remained silent.

Of course, she took that as, "Why yes, I would love for you to join me."

She sat down and began filling her plate.

"My, my, Granger-is it? You do seem to fancy Severus, don't you," Lucius asked, leaning on the table next to Hermione.

"Trust me, he is not worth you time. I mean, 'look' at him. Greasy hair and a nose large enough to hide behind- he could never please you the way 'I' could."

"Pffff. Please Lucius, I haven't really eaten since yesterday morning and I would like to keep the food I 'have' eaten _inside_ my stomach!"

"Have it your way Granger. But be careful with Severus, his heart gets broken so easily," he sniffed and blinked away false tears.

"His mother abandoned him when he was so small, and of course his father didn't want him either. He cries himself to sleep most night because he has so few friends to talk to."

Lucius place his hands on Snape's shoulders, pretending to be sympathetic.

Snape's face turned red and immediately Hermione turned her eyes on him.

"_All the pain and suffering he must have gone through. No wonder he's always so grouchy. Lucius is a right git to say those things! His life doesn't even get any easier in the future either! Poor Severus."_

Severus' eyes flashed angrily when he saw Hermione's expression.

"I do not need your pity," he hissed, standing up and taking his usual leave.

"Do something like that again, Malfoy, and I'll make sure you'll need a pair of tweezers and a magnifying glass to find your _equipment_," she snapped, and swung her bag into Malfoy's crotch.

She escaped from the table and hurried towards the doors. She looked back at Malfoy when she got there and smiled.

He was crouched on the floor, real tears in his eyes.

* * *

Hermione quickened her pace down to the dungeons. She thought it would be unwise to linger in case Malfoy's fan club decided to mob her.

"_Maybe next time I should eat 'before' I yell at someone, then I wouldn't go hungry! This isn't exactly how I wanted to start out my last year at Hogwarts. If only the boys could have seen what I did to Malfoy-" _her steps faltered, "_the boys. I miss them so much! I miss having people to talk to! I don't think I'll survive a few days, let alone all year here! Dumbledore better figure out what went wrong quickly or I cannot be held responsible for my actions!"_

Reaching the entrance to the common room, she mumbled the password, and dashed in, ready to head straight for her room until potions started.

Before she could take one step, two strong hands grabbed her robes and pushed her up against the wall.

"Severus?"

Snape's eyes were narrowed and his breathing was deep. He looked furious.

"I don't need you to stand up for me! I don't need you and your pity! I don't need you at all!" he snarled, pushing on her shoulders harder as if she would eventually go through the wall if he pushed hard enough.

"I don't pity you! I care is all!"

"WHY!? Why do YOU care? You don't know me, I don't know you!"

"I don't know 'why', because I'm HUMAN maybe! I just feel bad is all-"

"FOR ME."

"For your 'situation'! If everything Malfoy said was true, than you haven't got things very easy."

"Well of course not! Is _that_ what you want to hear!? About how my parents abandoned me when I was too young to care for myself? Poor old Severus Snape, his family didn't love him enough, so they left! LEFT! Now I can cry my eyes out to you and tell you how much I hate my life, this place, and everyone here! And you can feel like a saint for listening!"

"I was just trying to be your friend!"

He snorted.

"But NO," she continued, "you're too much of an arrogant prick to accept even that! I knew I shouldn't have bothered! Once an asshole, always an asshole!"

Snape's brow furrowed in confusion, but Hermione quickly covered her tracks.

"I tried to be nice to you 'yesterday' as well! And all I got in return was your sarcasm! Maybe Malfoy was right, you're not worth my time."

"Oh yes, because I really wanted you to waste it on me anyway!"

"Why don't you just go run and hide again from the world, it's what your good at!"

The force of Severus' hands on Hermione's shoulders intensified and he leaned in so their noses were almost touching.

"Granger," he whispered, "I don't need you to save me."

Hermione stared him straight in the face, their eyes connected. She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks and the soreness in her arms from his assault.

Without warning she closed the distance between them and pushed her lips into his.

The warm feeling returned and traveled down the length of her body, only to come back up and rest in her stomach.

Snape stood there, shocked, unable to move. After a couple of seconds, he pulled his head back and looked at her.

Her face was flushed and she was biting her bottom lip, obviously thinking twice about her actions.

She tried to say something to explain, but couldn't come up with an explanation. She didn't know 'why' she had done it, but it felt right.

Redness slowly snaked its way up Severus' face. Confusion dominated his features but was soon replaced by anger.

He pushed away from her and exited the common room.

"_Well that was unexpected,"_ she thought, bringing her fingers up to brush against her lips.

* * *

Hermione took the usual route through the dungeons to the potions classroom. She was so lost in thought over what transpired between her and Snape that she forgot all about her classes, and as a result, she was running slightly late.

The door came into view as the last students were making their way inside. She skidded to a halt behind a raven haired Hufflepuff and tried to catch her breath. She followed him inside and quickly scanned the room for a seat.

All the tables were completely filled, save one.

"Ohh," she groaned when she caught sight of its occupant.

She scanned the room a second time, desperate to find another table.

When she finally accepted defeat, she headed cautiously in the direction of the only empty seat.

She set her bag down gently by the chair and bit her lip, peering out the sides of her eyes at him.

He turned his head to look at her, and then quickly snapped it down to his hands that were placed on top of the table.

"_Outstanding," _she thought.

Professor Slughorn entered through a side door and began talking amiably about the potion they were to work on during class.

"It's a powerful truth serum much like veritaserum, yet significantly different at the same time!"

"You see," he said, raising his voice like a bard about to tell a fascinating tale, "it is not ingested! And even more important, you have to know the right questions to ask!"

The entire class was baffled.

"Here's how it works. You obtain a vial of the serum," he held up a long thin tube with a scarlet liquid inside, "then you ask a question. But here's the catch, it has to be a yes or no question!"

"If the answer to your question is yes, the liquid will turn blue, if the answer is no, it will turn black. See the fun of it! It will tell you anything you want to know, as long as you know what to ask it! Although, it is only good for three questions, so _make them count_!" He clapped his hands together, emphasizing the last three words.

"It is a more recent discovery, that I daresay would have come in handy a couple of years ago, and its terribly difficult to make. This is just sort of a test to evaluate your levels of competency. This potion is way beyond the skill of your years, and even I did not brew this myself, so do not be discouraged if you are unsucessful!"

"Everyone turn to the person sitting with you at your table and say hello to your new lab partner! Get comfortable with 'em folks, you'll be working together a lot this year!"

Hermione looked over at Snape who was scowling at her. _"It figures!"_

"By the end of class, however, I want you done with steps one through three. This will be a week long partner project so take your time and don't rush! You may begin!"

Severus and Hermione both remained in their seats while the rest of the class bustled about. Every few seconds, one of them would steal a glance at the other before returning their gaze to the front of the room.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Look, since we'll be working together all year we may as well 'try' to get along. I know, I mean, I've heard you're very good in potions, as am I, and I really want to be the ones in this class who get this potion right! I don't 'do' failure!"

She poked her finger into his chest, "so you're gonna cooperate with me! I refuse to let some pansy like Malfoy beat me in potions!"

He hated to admit she was right. His skill in potions was outstanding, though Malfoy was rather good as well. It would be pleasurable to wipe that damned smirk off his face for once! But he would need help, and the Granger girl was his only option.

"I'm sorry you know." Hermione chewed on her lip. "I really don't know why I did what I did… the last thing I wanted to do was make you angry."

Severus' face grew hot again and he scowled. "I don't know what you're playing at, Granger, but I told you I am no charity case! I don't need your affections to make me feel better, they do the quite opposite actually!"

"I didn't do it because I thought it would make you feel better, you stubborn git! Though, I've no idea why I didn't do it sooner- I mean, you have such a 'charming' personality! Stop feeling bad for yourself and maybe others will do it as well!"

She opened up her potions text and turned to the correct page.

"Can we just start this please?"

He nodded his head quickly so they could move on to the potion, the only thing in life he could ever understand.

* * *

Minerva shut the door behind her and took the seat across from Snape, who was sitting behind his desk.

She looked around the room. The walls were covered with books; large tomes with faded writing. Various bottles with different colored liquids spotted the shelves above the door, while jars of awkwardly shaped objects lined the shelves behind Snape's desk.

"So how much have you told him?"

"Everything."

"How did he take it?"

"Better than myself, and I've been dealing with it for far longer."

"I've been so concerned about Gabriel I never asked how 'you' were doing. I'm so sorry, Severus. This must be just as hard for you as it is for him, if not harder. I know only too well the pain you went through when you lost her, only to anticipate having to teach her in the future. I'm surprised you haven't gone mad!"

"But I have, Minerva. Watching her grow into the woman I fell in love with has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I would rather face the wrath of the Dark Lord before I go through this hell again! The woman I love, married, had a child with, is still a child herself. I cannot hold her, laugh with her, cry with her- I am a prisoner in my own body!"

"Oh, Severus-"

"And what will happen when she gets back!? Surely she won't want to reunite with a man who is now as old as her father! She will come back and pity me, feel for me, but no longer love me. I am a shadow of the man she once fell in love with! And now that Gabriel's seen her-"

He shook his head and placed his hands on either side of his face.

"How will 'he' deal with this? He may be an adult in years, but when it comes to his mother, he loses all sense and reason!"

"He sounds like someone I know.."

"Don't patronize me, Minerva! The day she walked into my life was the day I started to live, and then she left, taking that life with her!"

"I must have asked Albus a hundred times how she got there, but he always told me it was your story to tell. Did you ever figure it out?"

"Yes."

"Well-?"

Severus lifted his head away from his hands. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat.

"The day Miss Gr- Hermione came to our time, well, that morning was the day I joined the Death Eaters. By the time I was initiated it was too late to turn back, and I already knew I made a terrible mistake."

He took another deep breath before beginning again.

"I got back to my rooms and fell apart. I cried to the Gods to rescue me. Rescue me from the life I didn't want, and the Lord I didn't want to serve."

"After my eyes ran dry and my voice grew hoarse, the sky darkened and a bolt of lightning struck the ground, then immediately the air cleared and there was no trace of the storm."

Minerva gasped. "Just as Miss Granger described it!"

Severus lowered his eyes. "Yes. The fates decided to save me after all."

* * *

**_Well I hope you liked it!! I'm trying to keep Snape as 'in' character as humanly possible!_**

**_Thank you all for your lovely reviews and keep 'em coming!_**


	5. A Vision of Blue

**Title: **Wings of a Father

**Rating: **T

**Pairings:** Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: JK is the evil mastermind behind Harry Potter and I will not rob her of that credit.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Work and school are keeping me busy but I tried to get it done as quickly as I could! Thank you for your reviews, they bring little rays of sunshine to my day! And I'm sorry if I have spelling errors, Girl's got not beta, so try and bear with them!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: **A Vision of Blue 

It had been four days since Hermione Granger had come to find herself stuck in the past; four long days since she had last seen her friends. Now she was trapped in a world with an even more obnoxious Malfoy and a younger version of her same sarcastic potions teacher.

She hated to admit the fact that she actually enjoyed Snape's company. When he wasn't attempting to win the 'Bastard of the Year' award, he could be quite nice.

Nothing else occurred between them since Hermione spontaneously made a pass at him. They worked quietly and diligently during class, with an occasional argument or two over whose methods were more precise. They would eat meals together, each of them silently appreciative of the others company, and afterwards, they would even walk to classes together, debating over potion theories and the like.

He was so insufferable, she, too stubborn. They butted heads whenever the opportunity presented itself. Yet despite it all, she craved for his company and companionship, looking forward to the next drawn out debate they would share.

There was something about him that intrigued her. He was like a logic puzzle that gave you several vague clues to start you out, but only your intellect and reasoning skills could help you complete it, and she was very good at logic puzzles.

"Granger," came a low hiss drifting into her ear. "If you don't start paying attention soon, you'll kill us both! And while it wouldn't bother me so much if it were just you, I personally, would like to live a bit longer!"

Snape grabbed a knife and slowly started chopping a large black root into one inch pieces.

"Oh don't have a hernia! And wipe that scowl off your face, it is 'not' flattering-at all. AND I have a first name you know, '_Severus_', try using it."

Hermione took a handful of thorns and threw them into the now bubbling potion. It changed from a deep purple to a lime green. She brushed off her hands and pulled her text closer.

"Why? I much prefer saying Granger."

"Because you make it sound awful is why! Like I'm Malfoy or something!"

"Well you're not quite 'that' annoying, but you do come in at a close second!"

She hit him playfully on the arm, and they both resumed their tasks- one reading, one chopping.

Every once in a while they could hear Professor Slughorn's encouraging, and sometimes discouraging, critiques of their potions. All the other pairs in the class were behind Hermione and Severus' progress, the closest being Lucius Malfoy and his partner whom they were at least ten steps ahead of.

When Slughorn approached their table, he let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh very well done Mister Snape and Miss Granger! That is exactly the correct color of green it should be at this stage! I'm shocked you've managed to get this far! As I told you, this is a very complicated potion after all! I only know of five people who can make this potion, and I had to use my connections to get this sample to show you all! But this- this is extraordinary!"

He clapped his hands together and nudged in between them, staring intently into their potion, happy as a clam.

"You will have to show me how to make this! Exceptional work! I must tell Dumbledore, I could be out of a job-!"

He continued on like that for what Hermione thought was at least a half hour, before he bottled a sample and moved on to another table.

"You would think he's never seen a correctly brewed potion before with the way he was going on! What a great teacher, I'm sure I'll learn loads this year."

Hermione started cleaning up their equipment and bottling the leftovers of ingredients they used.

"Well our potion is rather good, isn't it? He said himself he only knows of five people who can brew it, and it took his 'connections' to get us just a sample, that no longer works anyhow! One more day and it'll be done, and we'll be the only ones to have correctly brewed it! That'll give Malfoy a nice slap in the face, along with those Gryffindor assholes!"

She moved her eyes across the room to where the marauders were sitting, laughing and fooling around. James was doing an impression of what was obviously an amazed Slughorn, while Sirius was sweet talking the two Hufflepuff girls at the table in front of him.

She rolled her eyes and returned them to Snape who was packing his things away into a black leather bag.

"I'll meet you at lunch, okay? I just wanna drop some things off in my room-"

"Don't be stupid, I'll come with you. I have things to drop off too you know," she said as she started packing her things away as well."

"Yeah, okay Hermione, just hurry up."

Hermione dropped her bag as her eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" she squealed loudly.

"I said grab your crap and hurry up," he whispered.

"No you didn't! You so just said my name! Did it hurt? Are you alright? Do you wanna lie down for awhile? I know it was a big step and it must have taken so much out of you!"

"Yes well if you don't hurry up, I'll start thinking of more creative things to call you!"

Taking the hint, Hermione grabbed her bag and followed Snape out of the classroom and toward the Slytherin common room. The halls were still fairly empty as classes had just gotten out and everyone was still busying themselves with cleaning up their belongings.

When they reached the entrance, Severus gave the password, and he led the way inside. He made for the opposite side of the room and the staircase to the left that led to the boy's dormitories. Without thinking, Hermione followed him up the stairs.

When the reached the landing, her turned to go through the door to his bedroom but stopped when he caught sight of her, now realizing that she had followed him.

"I can find my bedroom all by myself you know. I can even brush my teeth, tie my shoelaces, and tuck myself in-and all without your help."

"I'm so very proud, and here I thought you were struggling all morning, what a relief!"

She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

Like her room, there was only one bed, the sheets and curtains were the same silver and green colors of her own, and the layout was identical.

"You have you own room as well?"

"The headmaster graciously separated me from the idiotic lot whom the only thing I have in common with is the number of years we've been alive. We didn't get along very well-"

He stopped as she waltzed over to his bed and hopped onto it, dangling her feet over the edge and lying down on her back.

He didn't know what to do. Never did he have a woman on his bed, or in his room for that matter. A person's bedroom is their sanctuary, a place to escape the nightmares of life, a place where you can completely be yourself, without caring about anyone else's opinion. It was a big step to let her in his safe haven, a step he wasn't sure he was willing to take.

"Get out of my room, Granger!" He walked over to the bed, standing in front of her and peered down his nose. He placed his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face, attempting to look menacing.

"Oh get over it," she said, grabbing his arms and pulling him onto the bed, but he lost his balance and landed on top of her.

"What is it with you? 'You' don't have the opportunity to stumble and fall on your face so you help someone else do it!?"

She smiled devilishly. "I guess I just keep 'sweeping you off your feet!" She laughed hard then suddenly stopped. "_My jokes are getting as bad as Ron's!"_

"That was a terrible joke," Snape added, scrambling off her and sat back down on the bed next to her.

She looked over at him and grinned. "Well I wasn't looking to win an award for it or anything!"

"Good, because if you were aiming for a career in comedy, turn back now."

"Severus Snape, you just made a joke! Not a sarcastic comment, but a real joke!"

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

"Come on, I'm hungry and you said you still had to drop off stuff too!"

He rolled off the side of his bed and walked back over to the door, unpacking his potions things and stuffing in his Transfiguration textbook. Hermione got up and stood behind him, waiting for him to open the door.

He managed to get the door open a crack when one of his ink bottles fell from his bag, and he moved forward to pick it up. Not paying attention, Hermione made to follow him and bumped into his backside, sending his head into the door, slamming it shut. He fell on the floor clutching his head.

"Damn it, Granger! You should come with a warning sign!"

She crouched down beside him and attempted to swat his hands from his face so she could inspect the injury. A small cut appeared on his forehead and a light line of blood started to form.

She cupped his chin in one hand, turning his face away so the cut was closer to her. In one swift movement, she took out her wand, mumbled a spell, and the wound stitched itself back together, leaving no trace of the accident.

"Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me! I'm usually 'never' this clumsy, I swear!"

She grabbed his arm and lifted him to his feet. On instinct, she tilted his head down and leaned on her tiptoes to plant a kiss where the cut had previously been.

"All better!"

She locked her eyes onto his again and found he was staring back. She bit her lip as a thousand scenarios played across her thoughts, all ending in the same fashion as her previous endeavor. Before she could come to a conclusion about her actions, however, Snape turned his gaze back down to the floor, picked up his fallen ink bottle, and wrenched the door open, retreating into the hallway.

With a sigh, Hermione followed, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"_I don't get it! Why on earth does he make me feel this way? I can't stand him in the future, and here I am, trying to 'woo' him. Though I have to admit, he's much different now than he is in my time. He's a lot less grumpy, that's for sure!"_

She was lying on her bed, going over the day's events for the hundredth time, thinking of things she should have done differently.

"_Every time things are going really well between us, I have to ruin it by trying to seduce him! There's no other way to describe it! And I apparently have it out for him too, always knocking him to the ground. I'm probably scarring him emotionally as well as physically!"_

She screamed in frustration, beating her pillow. She sat Indian style on her bed, with her elbows propped up on her knees, and her head in her hands.

"_Why can't I get him out of my head? Whatever this infatuation is with him, he obviously does not share my feelings, yet I keep at it! Perhaps I need to distance myself from him and it'll go away! Yes, that's what I'll do, starting tomorrow!"_

Hermione slid under her covers and cast off the lights. It didn't take long before she was sound asleep and dreams of man cloaked in white spoke to her of her future.

* * *

Gabriel awoke sometime later to an empty room. The fire was extinguished and he could just make out an empty glass sitting on the coffee table, the evidence of his father's presence earlier that evening. 

His mind drifted back to the long conversation they shared explaining the whereabouts of his mother and why he had been kept from her for so long.

"_I'm older than my own mother. For Merlin's sake, she's still a student- of my father no less! To her, I haven't even been created yet!"_

His head hurt from all the emotional blows he was slapped with tonight. He sat upright and slowly brought himself to a standing position. Towards the back of the room he saw a light coming through a crack in the door that led to his father's study. He quietly padded his way over to door and pressed his face up against the opening.

He saw his father sitting in his usual armchair behind his desk, only the chair was turned so that it faced the wall. His eyes were transfixed on the fire, dancing flames reflected in his pupils.

"Do you ever miss her?"

Snape did not turn around to look at the intruder. He knew when Gabriel woke up that they would have more to talk about and he would have more questions, just like his mother, always asking questions.

"Every second, for every day, since the day I lost her."

"But she's been here with you for the last six years! You haven't lost her-"

"You don't understand, Gabriel! I told you once, the woman whom I teach is not your mother yet! She is not the same person; she will change, as I have changed."

"I'm sorry, I've had to digest a lot of 'new' information today!"

He waved his hand at him.

"I know, I know. But you must understand that this is not an easy subject for me to talk about."

Gabriel frowned and looked down at his feet, contemplating what to say next before something burst from his mouth that he would regret saying later.

"She was very pretty," he added while taking the seat that McGonagall had occupied during her visit.

He turned his chair around to face Gabriel. A hint of a smile formed on his lips.

"Yes, she is."

Gabriel bit his lip. "Will she want me when she comes back? I don't think I could handle finding her and her not wanting to be with me."

Snape's face fell at this and he leaned forward on his chair, grasping one of Gabriel's hands in his own.

"Whatever happens, we will get through it together. I've made it this far on my own without scarring you for life, and you know I'm not going to go anywhere."

The hold on Gabriel's hand tightened. "I know."

He let go of Snape's hand and headed for the door. When he opened it slightly father he stopped and turned around.

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes."

"Were you mean to mum all these years because you hated her for leaving you- for leaving me?"

"No. I was 'mean' to her because I loved her."

Gabriel left the room and Snape turned his chair back around to face the fire.

"Because I still love her," he whispered to the empty room before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione found it difficult to avoid Severus like she had planned on. He was the only friend she had in this decade and it took her the whole way through eating breakfast alone to realize that she didn't really care if she had feelings for him that he didn't return. She would be damned if she became a loner, that was NOT the kind of image she wanted. 

After breakfast she caught up with him in the hall on the way to potions, reeling him into a debate to get them talking again.

He didn't mention anything about her second pursuit and she greatly appreciated it. Just thinking about it made her stomach hurt. She could be such an idiot sometimes.

Their arguments carried them all the way down to the classroom as they found their seats and began setting up their cauldron and collecting the appropriate ingredients.

She inwardly smiled at the fact she once again could share a conversation with him. It hadn't even been an hour before she gave in and sought him out. She knew he would never admit it, but she could sense his relief at having her back by his side, and that made her smile even more.

"We've got two things left to add before it's all done! We could probably market this you know, or take Professor Slughorn up on what he said. Let's give him the boot and teach the class ourselves. With that kind of power, we could take all the house points we want from those Gryffindor idiots!"

"_Oh my gosh. I'm witnessing the very instant when Snape realized he could take points from Gryffindor. This has got to be a historical moment or something!"_

"Add a pinch of the powdered dragon horn and stir counterclockwise for three minutes, then stir clockwise for two minutes. Let simmer for thirty seconds, and then add the unicorn hair," Hermione read from the text, following the lines of writing with her pointer finger.

"That's it?"

"That's it!"

Snape followed the instructions tediously then stepped aside so both he and Hermione could observe their work. The potion at last faded from a crystal blue into a scarlet liquid.

Hermione hopped up and down in excitement clapping her hands together.

Professor Slughorn walked over and peered into their cauldron.

"Outstanding work! Absolutely correct! Marvelous! One hundred points to Slytherin!"

The Gryffindor half of the class groaned and shot glares across the room at the pair of them while several cheers from the Slytherin's were heard. They may not be a unified house, but house points were house points, whoever got them.

"Now there is only enough liquid to fill two vials. Since you both brewed it, it would only be fair for you to keep them."

He dipped a vial in the liquid and waited until it was halfway full, then repeated the process with the second vial, and handed them to Hermione and Severus.

"I will only ask that you each ask it one question, so that we can see the effects of the potion. The other two questions you ask are completely up to you."

Hermione looked up to the ceiling, thinking of a good question to ask in front the class.

"Okay, I've got one," she began, "will Slytherin win the House Cup this school year?"

The liquid in the vial bubbled slightly before it faded into a light blue.

Cheers from the Slytherin's overpowered the protests of the Gryffindor's. Hermione smiled smugly and sat down, waiting for Snape to come up with his own question.

Copying Hermione's line of questioning, he asked, "will Slytherin win the Quidditch cup this year?"

The liquid once again bubbled slightly before darkness overpowered it, turning the scarlet black.

The cheers from the Gryffindor's now beat those from the Slytherin's.

Hermione remained un-phased; she never liked Quidditch that much anyway.

"My, my. Looks like we are in for quite a year!" He turned to Severus and Hermione, "you two are dismissed seeing as how I have nothing left to teach you today!"

Without waiting to hear more, they both packed away their equipment and hurried out of the classroom, before Slughorn changed his mind.

* * *

They made their way back to the Slytherin common room, and again, Hermione followed Snape up the staircase on the left that led to his bedroom. He didn't stop this time at his door to see if she was behind him, he could feel her presence. 

He pushed open the door and waited for her to follow before shutting it behind her.

She went back over to his bed and laid down in the same fashion she had the previous day. He took the vial out of his bag and set it upright on his desk, admiring what his-their hard work had accomplished.

He walked over to the opposite side of his bed and sat down, staring at her. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

"Please don't look at me like that, Severus," he heard her whisper.

"Like what!" he said defensively and pulled moved quickly off the bed.

She kept her eyes locked on the ceiling. "Like 'that.'

"I don't know what you're on, Granger," he stuttered, "I guess falling on you face all the time has finally damaged your brain-"

"Oh stop with the insults!"

"You're always the one looking at 'me' funny! Kissing me all the time like some love struck child!"

She sat up on the bed, eyes flared. She made her way around the bed post so that she was standing on the floor facing him.

"I'm not love struck! I'm a girl, you're a boy. I have hormones and lots of emotions! Don't make fun of me just because _you_ have no feelings!"

He stepped closer to her.

"Don't presume that you know me! You know 'nothing' about me!"

"I know that every time I try to get close to you, you move farther away. The only thing that makes sense to you is knowledge. You absorb as much of it as you can in hopes that somehow it will feel that empty gap of loneliness inside of you. You've probably never been this close to a girl before, physically or emotionally! And that _scares _you! Because when you're scared, you run, just like you're doing now!"

"I am afraid of nothing and no one! How dare you judge me! _YOU,_ who does the same things I do. _You,_ who reads as much as I do, attempting to substitute books for friends! I bet 'you've' never been this close to a man," he moved closer, " never felt his breath on your neck," he leaned in so the hot air he was breathing brushed against her skin, "or the longing of his touch," he grazed his fingertips across her exposed collar bone.

Her body tensed under his touch and the all familiar warmth spread throughout her.

He backed her up against the wall and she was powerless to stop him. Her mind was screaming for retaliation but her body would not obey.

"So what do you think will happen now?" he said inching closer. "Will we be together, get married, have children, and fall in love?" He brushed his lips against hers, intending to intimidate her, but was caught by surprise when she pushed back into his lips, deepening the kiss.

Back on Snape's desk, the vial of truth serum bubbled, and once again faded into blue.

* * *

**_Chapter five, yippee! By the way, I hope that you all liked my reasoning behind sending Hermione to the past. There are way too many stories involving time turners and potions, I just wanted to be different! Fate is always meddling with our lives I think!_**

**_R - read  
E - everyone  
V - very  
I - intently  
E - EN THEN  
W - write lovely comments_**


	6. Scarlet Woman

**Title: **Wings of a Father

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** **J.K. owns Harry Potter  
And I'm sure I could have fought her  
But she is way hotter  
So there you have it.**

**A/N: I could apologize to you all about this being updated A LOT later than intended, and feed you a bunch of bull explanations... but somehow, I don't think you really care WHY it wasn't updated, and you'll just skip over this part and read the chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them so much that sometimes I check my page several times a day to see if I have any new ones! They make me happy and put me in a writing mood, so take the time to tell me if you love it.. or hate it! **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Scarlet Woman**

Hermione reached up and grabbed his wrists, turning him around so he was pressed up against the wall. She pinned his hands on either side of his head and intertwined his fingers within her own, tightening her grip while leaving his fingers outstretched. She then went a step further by pressing her body against his, sneaking her thigh in between his legs.

His body tensed and he pulled back, looking at her with serious, questioning eyes.

"Granger, you don't wanna get involved with someone like me."

She smiled wryly. "Yes, Severus, I really do" she said as she captured his lips once again, opening her mouth slightly. After a couple of seconds, he slowly let his fingers fall down on the back of her hands and squeezed. He started to respond and opened his mouth to meet hers.

Their movements were slow and thought out, neither having enough experience to feel their way through the process. After several minutes, Severus, feeling more confident, took the lead by deepening the kisses, making them more rough and urgent.

Hermione battled back, pushing his head back against the wall and tightened her grip on his hands. Several minutes passed that way before Severus pulled his lips away and gasped for air, his breathing ragged and his heart pounding. Hermione studied him, as she too tried to steady her breathing.

His face was flushed and a line of sweat framed his hairline and brow, his eyes were wide and showed no hint of emotion.

"_What's he thinking about? I really have no idea what just happened here, but I would give up all the books I own to hear his thoughts right now! Oh god, I hope he doesn't think I'm some kind of lecher!"_

She fought to catch her breath and when it finally came easier she inched her body backward, still clasping his hands in hers.

"Severus," she managed to choke out. "Severus, are you okay? I'm sorry if I've made you mad again! I can be so stupid sometimes! Did I ruin our friendship? Do you hate me?"

He wriggled his right hand out of hers and quickly placed it over her mouth, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"You ask too many questions. In fact, you talk _way_ too much."

She raised an eyebrow and mumbled something that was muffled by Snape's hand.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked grinning.

She narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, licking the back of his hand and spreading her saliva over as much surface area as she could.

Snape quickly ripped his hand from her face and furiously began wiping it on his robes.

"Oh, Granger! That's disgusting!"

"Are you kidding me? I just put a whole bunch of that crap in your mouth! Are you gonna go scrub your tongue now?"

He glared at her as his cheeks started to redden. He straightened up and put his hands on his hips, doing a rather remarkable impression of Mrs. Weasley. Hermione bit back a laugh at an image of Snape with bright red locks wearing a floral apron and wagging a finger in reprimand.

"So where do we go from here?" Hermione asked uncertainly, steering clear of thoughts on his 'Molly posture'. She once again took the bottom of her lip into her mouth and bit down on it.

"How should I know! This was all your bloody idea! You came onto 'me,' remember?"

"Well technically you instigated this last _session_. I told you not to look at me like that! But no- you had to go batting your lashes and pushing me up against walls!" Hermione's face turned to shock. "You seduced _me_! Someone should hang a letter around _your_ neck you scarlet woman!

Severus opened and closed his mouth several times before he resigned to just keeping it shut and sauntered over to his bed, sitting on the edge and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Can we just talk about something else?"

"Severus! You can't just ignore this! It happened whether you like it or not!" Hermione came around the bed to stand in front of him and got down on her knees. She folded her arms and laid them across Severus' lap, so they were eye level and he was forced to look at her.

"I have _feelings_ for you, Severus. I can't explain them, but I can _feel_ them." She took her right hand and put it face down over her heart. "I love our conversations, and our fights-, your sarcasm, and your intelligence. I love that I can be myself with you. I know that we haven't _known_ each other for very long, but I feel as if I've known you for years." _Six years to be exact! _"Can you honestly ignore my feelings and deny your own? Can you honestly say you feel nothing for me?"

"I don't know! You can't just expect me to figure out this mess in a manner of seconds!"

"Mess?" Hermione yelled, now feeling foolish about her confession. "Is that what I am? Some _complication_? Something that needs to be _taken care of _immediately before trouble occurs?"

She stood up quickly and walked to the door, opening it.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up for you!" she hissed as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Severus stood up throwing his pillow at the door.

"UGH! Insufferable... know it all! Thinks she knows everything! How can she be so sure she- how can she expect me to- and then she just walks out like that, twisting all my words!"

Severus paced back and forth yelling out his thoughts and frustrations to the empty room. After several minutes of relaxed breathing, Severus collected his things for Charms, despite the fact that it only started in two hours, and made to leave for the library, thinking he could work on some unfinished essays, when something out of the corner of his eye stopped him.

The truth serum he and Hermione had concocted was no longer scarlet, but the same color of blue that the potion took on when it answered 'yes' to a question. His brow furrowed in confusion.

_What yes or no question was asked to make it change like that? _Severus racked his brain, searching for any hint of reason for the potion's response.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. "_Will we be together, get married, have children, and fall in love?"_ That was what he asked her, not seriously of course, thinking nothing of it.

His eyes grew wide and he put his back to the door, sliding down to the floor.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Almost three days had gone by since Hermione and Severus talked to each other. Hermione was still furious with his subconscious insult to their new-founded 'relationship,' while Severus was trying to deny the fact that he ever saw that potion turn blue.

Every time Severus saw her during the weekend, he would quickly stop and change directions, avoiding her accusing eyes. He drew deeper in to himself, avoiding meals, and spending little time outside of his bedroom, reading his textbooks over for the hundredth time. No one seemed to notice, or if they did, they didn't seem to care. This was normal Snape behavior.

Today, however, it was extremely more difficult to avoid her, considering the fact they sat next to each other in all their classes. Defense Against the Dark Arts was first thing that morning, and Severus decided he wanted to get there early, avoiding her for as long as possible. Unfortunately for him, when he entered the classroom, she was already there. Apparently they shared the same idea.

She glanced up at him, hurtful eyes full of sadness and anger bore into his very soul, she then switched her gaze to the window on the opposite side of the room. That was the only time she looked at him throughout the entire class and the usual chatter between them was nonexistent.

Potions was even worse due to their close proximity, plus the fact that they had to at least have a little communication and teamwork, otherwise their potion would be a disaster and perhaps life-threatening. Their chairs were pushed as far apart as possible, and the directions for the new complex creation they were to work on, was ripped in half, dividing the workload.

They were forced to speak with each other at certain steps, but the speech was stiffly civil. At the end of the class Hermione bottled up the specimen and immediately exited the room, before Severus could even realize they were finished. He swore softly under his breath as he cleaned his workstation and gathered his things, retreating through the now open door.

He walked slowly to lunch, knowing she would already be there, and dreading encountering her again. Upon entering the Great Hall, he glanced to the end of the table they usually occupied. She wasn't there.

Feeling somewhat concerned for her, but even more relieved by her absence, he strode the length of the table and sat down, filling his plate quickly to bate the hunger that had formed in his stomach from skipping meals. After a few minutes his hunger disappeared only to be replaced by a whopping helping of guilt. It surprised him that this feeling hadn't come sooner, though wasn't surprised in the least that it chose the worst possible time to surface.

He felt _guilty_ for hurting Hermione's feelings. He never felt bad for others- primarily because he was usually the one with the worse situation. Surprisingly, he was angry at himself for feeling this way.

_It's her fault! I will NOT apologize when 'I' did absolutely nothing wrong! _She_ kissed me! _She _twisted my words to make _me_ look like the bad guy! Who does she think she is anyhow!? She's not even here a week, I barely know her, and she expects me to blurt out all my feelings and confess my undying love to her! She _obviously_ doesn't know a damn thing about me! You can't just change 17 years of solitude in a matter of days!"_

He picked up his plate and angrily threw it to the side, unknowingly hitting Malfoy in the face. Oblivious to his act of violence, he stormed from the Great Hall and headed to the Slytherin common room, intending to tell Hermione a thing or two.

Back at the Slytherin table, Lucius Malfoy was holding his nose in a handful of his robes and silently cursing under his breath while his friends cracked their knuckles and gathered closer together forming a circle around Lucius.

"You have one month," Lucius hissed through the obstruction around his face, "do not disappoint me."

* * *

As soon as Severus entered the common room, he headed for the right set of stairs that led up to the girl's dormitories. He sprinted up the steps two at a time, prepared to burst through her door, but stopped abruptly when he saw the door ajar, and heard whispered voices drifting out into the hall.

"I won't do it! I can't stand it here! I want to go _home_!"

"Miss Granger, please lower your voice, unless you wish the whole castle to hear you."

Snape quietly sat on the top step and leaned in closer to the door, peering in through the tiny crack there. He saw Dumbledore sitting on the chair at Hermione's desk, while she sat on the edge of her bed to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy and he could distinctly make out the glistening trails down her face that her tears had made.

She had been crying. _He _had made her cry. His stomach dropped as the familiar feeling of guilt settled there. _Stupid girl! I told you not to get involved with me!_

For a brief second, Dumbledore looked over to the door exactly where Severus was sitting, who pulled away immediately holding his breath. He then turned his attention back to Hermione, who was still having a tantrum, though quieter this time.

"So let them hear! In fact, maybe I should just tell them all, that might make you work harder on a way of getting me home! Are you even 'looking'?!"

"Of coarse I'm looking. But there is no way of knowing how you got here, therefore making it much more difficult for finding you a way to get back. It will take _time_. I need you to be patient."

"Time is all I've got! I miss my friends, Professor! I miss my parents- I miss 'my' Hogwarts, where Peeves is chucking water balloons at first years, and Filch is petitioning to bring back hanging from the ceilings as punishment! I miss being a Gryffindor, hell I even miss Malfoy junior! Lord knows it's bad when I would give _anything_ to see that prat again! I even miss Professor Snape's harassment involving either my looks or study habits!"

"Ah, well I've noticed that you and the current Mister Snape seem to be getting along quite well."

_What the hell was going on here? 'Her' Hogwarts…? Malfoy junior…? '_Professor'_ Snape…? GRYFFINDOR!? What the hell kind of sick joke is this!?_

"Yeah well, you're old. Your vision's not what it used to be!" Hermione snapped, lowering her head and staring at the carpet.

"I promise you Miss Granger that I am doing everything in my power to find a way home for you. Until then, however, focus on your studies. You wouldn't want to be only _second_ in the class would you?" A small smile formed on his lips.

Hermione's head shot back up at that, as her face, too, split into a grin. "How can you know me so well when we've never really met yet?"

He tilted his head down slightly so he was peering over the top of his glasses. "I'm old. Old people _know_ much more than they're given credit for. Goodnight Miss Granger."

Severus took this as a cue for him to leave before he was caught by the old codger. He scrambled up and hid on the other side of the door until Dumbledore left.

"Goodnight," she said as Dumbledore stood up and exited her bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. As he started descending down the stairs, Severus slowly inched his way forward and back into the light so he was standing in front of Hermione's door. When Dumbledore reached the bottom of the staircase, he stopped, as did Severus.

"Goodnight to you too, Mister Snape," then disappeared from his view.

_I wonder if there's anything that man 'doesn't' know! I'll take that twinkle out of his eye real fast!_

Suddenly the door swung open and hit him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

Hermione's face appeared peeking out around the door alarmed. When she saw Severus lying on the floor, she pushed the door open all the way, forcing Severus to the side.

"I should have known you little sneak! How much did you hear!?"

"Enough!" he shot back, rubbing the side of his face.

She advanced on him and bent down, grabbing his ankles. With an extreme amount of effort, she began to pull on him, guiding him around the door and into her bedroom.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Granger! Get off me! Let go of me this instant!"

She dropped his legs once the entirety of his body was in her room then went back to the door to slam it shut.

"How much did you hear!?" she repeated, angrier this time.

"Enough to know that you've been lying to me this whole time! Is Hermione Granger even your real name!?"

"Yes, idiot! And I haven't told you anything about me so therefore I haven't lied to you at all! And what business is it of yours anyhow!?"

"Well… you like me! And the most important part of this hypothetical, nonexistent relationship, is 'communication'! If you don't tell me the truth to begin with, then the whole thing is just some big fat lie! And 'that' makes it my business!"

"But you've already made it clear, _Severus_, that you don't want a relationship, so I don't have to tell you a damn thing, because communication is not necessary if the relationship doesn't exist! So take your curiosity elsewhere, because I am in no mood to indulge you!"

"Granger, what's the date today?"

"Monday, September the ninth! Are you _sure_ you can tie your shoelaces by yourself?"

"What year?"

"Nineteen ninety-" Hermione started to reply that shut her mouth quickly. "Nineteen seventy… six," she said, drawing out the last word.

"Nineteen ninety! How the hell did you get here? Twenty years is a big difference! And what did you mean by 'Professor' Snape? I'm a professor? Or is it some other Snape… it's not a very popular name-"

"And you say _I_ ask too many questions! One, I don't know how I got here, so don't bother badgering me with questions like that! Two, yes you _are_ a Professor, and a very mean one by the way! Much like you are now, only more critical, rude, selfish, arrogant, cocky-"

"I take it we're not best friends in the future?"

Hermione snorted. "Definitely not. I doubt the word friendship is even in your vocabulary!"

"Hey, watch it Granger."

"Or what? You'll give me detention? You're not a professor yet! In fact, though you are way less appealing in my time, I prefer you that way!"

"Merlin you are so annoying! That potion must have been defective; because there is absolutely no way that I would ever fall for _you_! I can't even stand to be in the same room with you for more than a couple minutes! I feel like your voice is killing off my brain cells one by one!"

"What are you talking about? Our potion was fine! And I told you _before_ that I didn't expect you to fall in love with me! I just asked you to admit you had feelings for me! Admit you have feelings at all! Because at this point, I'm not so sure you do! As for your brain cells- I think they died out a long time ago!"

"Feelings for _you_!? You must be joking! Look at us right now, bickering and fighting all the time! You are by far the most insufferable person I've ever met!"

"Let me introduce you to your future self sometime!"

"UGH! This is too damn confusing! I don't get it! How can we hate each other so much and end up getting married? Do we have some sort of affair while you're still a student? Hey, you could make me lose my job you know!"

"MARRIED," Hermione screeched and proceeded to fall into a fit of hysterics. "I wouldn't marry you for all the gold in Gringotts!"

"Like I would want to marry you either! But that stupid potion seems to think so! I told you it was defective!"

"What on earth are you talking about!?"

"That damn truth serum shit we made in potions! When I sarcastically asked you if we were gonna get together, get married, and have kids, the stupid thing turned blue! That means YES in case you've forgotten! Though, now that I've uncovered who you _really_ are, I'm convinced you must have put me under a spell of some sorts… that's the only logical explanation! Magic must be very advanced in the future!"

"Than you mustn't be a very _powerful_ wizard then if an eighteen year-old can put you under such a spell! Sorcery, bah! If anyone is doing the hoodwinking it would be you! Why on earth would such a young and 'intelligent' witch, willing wed a man twice her age! I don't think so… I told you, you were a scarlet woman! Turns out I was right!"

"That's rich coming from the girl I've turned down TWICE NOW!"

"Right! Cause your tongue down my throat a couple days ago was really just your way of saying, 'Please don't do that Hermione! Get off me before I call out rape!' Why don't you cut out the bull and just admit that you wanted me as much as I wanted you!?"

"Because I don't!"

"Then what were you doing lurking outside my door, huh? Just counting the individual threads in the carpet? Is that what you do in your spare time? I _know_ you came up here to talk to me! You've been trying to avoid me all weekend, but you can't get rid of me. Even when I'm not around, you're _thinking_ about me. Hell, you must love me, or else you wouldn't put so much work into said avoidance!"

Severus scowled. "I could never love someone like you!"

"And just why not!?" Hermione screamed.

"Because you're a Gryffindor!" he yelled back before exiting the room, slamming the door shut for the second time that night.

* * *

An hour later found Hermione lying in her bed on her back and staring up at the ceiling. She had her left hand tucked behind her head, and in her right was her sample of the truth serum that they had made. She was holding it at an arms length, studying every inch as though it were a bomb about to go off, and she had to find a way to defuse it.

_Why on earth did you turn blue? You must know I can't marry him! Maybe he's lying… but why would he lie about such a thing? Or maybe, your powers have already worn off! That's got to be it! Neville's got a better chance at marrying that man than I do! What would posses me to do such a thing? I may be attracted to him… on some incredibly strange level, but love… marriage… 'children'!? _

_I've actually procreated with SNAPE? Fat chance! _She paused as images of a young man flashed across her memory. Black hair, hawk-like nose, tall, thin… She again racked her brain for the image of him, any other trait or characteristic of his that she had left out.

Her eyes fell shut and she squeezed them tight as a picture formed in her mind and she gasped as reality sunk in. _His eyes… those brown eyes… my eyes! Oh god, they were my eyes! _"Is it true? Is he… my son?

The serum started bubbling again, but before the new color could appear, Hermione drew back her arm and threw it at the wall opposite her. She didn't need that potion to answer her question. She already knew.

Waves of emotion swept over her as tears started to form and a name surfaced in her head. A name that lay buried in the recesses of her mind and was just dug up. She was surprised how natural it sounded to her, like she had known all along.

"Gabriel."

* * *

**_I 'hope' that it was a good chapter and that you'll all like it. The next chapter's gonna have a little more of a twist in it as their relationship... well.. I'll let you all wait and find out. Keep reading, and I'll keep writing!_**

**_If you're cool, you'll hit the review button and proceed to tell me how awesome I am. hahaha._**

**_sh_**


	7. Watching Over You

**Title:** Wings of a Father

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** **Dear everyone, I am not J.K. Rowling, I did not come up with the ingenious idea behind Harry Potter. So when I'm a hundred years old, and something retarted like global warming kills almost everyone on the planet, take comfort in knowing that J.K. will not be one of those people, because she is clearly too gifted to be human.**

**A/N: I'm just gonna stop apologizing for these updates coming so late and just tell you all to read it and like it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because you get to know a little more about Snape and what kind of father he is through Gabriel. I'm really trying to keep him in character because it peeves me when he's not. If he's out of character, than he isn't Snape at all! GRR! But like I said, I think Snape is the only person on earth to get mad at himself for having affections for someone, or for having someone have feelings towards him, and I'm trying to display his frustration as best I can! So there you go.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Watching Over You

Gabriel woke with a start, frantically scanning the room. He could have sworn someone said his name. He could still hear it, echoing inside his head.

After he was sure the room was empty of any intruders, he looked down to his right at the figure sleeping next to him.

Long black robes were spread out over dark green sheets of silk. His gaze wandered up farther to watch the figure's chest rise and fall with each new breath. He was turned up on his side, facing Gabriel, a curtain of black hair covering his face.

Gabriel reached his hand out and pushed the hair back behind his ear, admiring the face he found there.

Every once and a while, Severus would cry out in the middle of the night from some horror that plagued his dreams. He would toss and turn and scream, holding onto the covers as though someone were trying to rip him away from them. His whole body shook and his voice would grow hoarse struggling with an invisible enemy that he couldn't escape.

The first night this happened, he must have been around ten years old. He was roused in the early morning, before the sun had even dared to creep over the horizon, and heard shouts coming from his father's bedroom.

He jumped from his bed, grabbing his broomstick that lay beside the door, and held it above his head like a baseball bat, ready to strike at any sign of danger. He ran down the hallway and threw open the door, rushing in and howling like a madman, swinging the broom through the air as he searched for the intruder.

When he found no one upon his inspection, he dropped the broom and rushed over to Severus' bed. He was thrashing and wailing, arching his back as if he were in pain. Gabriel grabbed his shoulders and shook him wildly, begging him to wake up as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. Snape's eyes shot open and he pulled back up against the headboard, looking frantically around the room. He let his eyes rest on Gabriel as his body relaxed, finally realizing he was safe.

Two strong arms reached out and grabbed Gabriel, pulling him into a tight hug, Severus clinging on as though his life depended on it. Gabriel soothed him with reassuring words while rubbing small circles on his back. Finally Snape pulled away and leaned back to look at him.

"You were not meant to see that," he said, squeezing his shoulders once before falling back into his previous position, resting his troubled mind on the pillow that met him there.

Gabriel climbed over him and tucked himself in next to Severus.

"I'll never leave you, dad. They'll never get you as long as I'm here. I'll watch over you."

Snape smirked. He brushed back the hair that now obscured Gabriel's face, and moved his own head closer to Gabriel's.

"You are a good son," he whispered before giving into the exhaustion that captivated his body from the night's attack.

Since that night, every time Severus had an episode or cried out in agony, Gabriel would creep into his bedroom, climb into the bed next to him, and soothe him with words of comfort while he rubbed intricate patterns into his back.

It took a strong man to endure the evil his father endured, overcome all the obstacles he had faced, and live with the hate of an entire population for doing only what was asked of him. His life was one huge nightmare with only a single ray of hope that he sometimes forgot to look for. Gabriel was that hope, the only escape he had of leaving that place.

Gabriel sunk back into the covers and positioned himself on his side so he was facing Severus. He brushed the last few strands of hair from Severus' face and smiled.

"You are a good father."

* * *

Severus lay flat on his back, head turned slightly to the right, staring out through the open window. The sky was mostly black but illuminated by the full moon and the few stars that surrounded it. Clouds of gray swirled around the circumference of the bright white orb and the wind made strangled howling sounds as it collided with the window seeking entrance inside.

_Bloody Gryffindors! I should have known the minute she showed up and started causing trouble that she was one of them! Too proud and foolish, acting without thinking, trying to be bloody perfect, not to mention how annoying she is! Though I'm surprised with her balance and clumsiness that she wasn't a Hufflepuff! Maybe she was and they kicked her out… gave them a bad name by proving their house's stereotype true!_

He heaved a sigh and sat up on the edge of his bed, glancing at the clock next to it which read twenty minutes after twelve. He got to his feet and waltzed over to the window, leaning with one shoulder up against the wall and his elbow resting on the sill, cupping his chin with the same hand.

What he wouldn't give to forget about her. Nothing but pain would come from their relationship. Nothing good ever came to him willingly. His own parents wanted nothing to do with him, the two people that thought it was a good idea to bring him into the world to begin with. If people knew the kind of torture he'd endured throughout his life… the neglect… the loneliness- they wouldn't be so quick to judge him.

But he didn't want them to know. He didn't need their fake sympathy or condolences for the shitty life that was handed to him. Lucius knew, of course he would, his parents being the only friends of his own.

When he was young, he and Lucius were best friends. Severus confided in him and trusted him with his feelings and the deepest secrets he possessed. Lucius tolerated him because he was told to.

"Just entertain the boy for a couple of hours while I catch up with his parents," his mother told him, countering Lucius' protests. So he did; he listened to Severus' pathetic problems, pretending to care. And so it went that way for several years, until the summer of their fourth year at Hogwarts.

Snape took the train home at the end of the year, with every other student, thankful to get away from the place. Upon de-boarding, he looked around for the familiar face of his mother, usually in some corner, scowling, like picking him up was the biggest inconvenience of her life. He searched in all her normal hiding places, but to no avail, he couldn't find her.

An hour later found him speaking with some muggle behind the ticket booth asking for a 'transportation service'. He took the cab back to his house on the outskirts of London, thoroughly confused and even more agitated. When he got in the house, he ran through all the rooms, intending on telling his parents off for their incompetence, but he never found them. And they never came back.

A ministry inquiry followed where they tried to track down Severus' parents, but they were long gone with no trail of breadcrumbs left to follow. He was sent to live with his Aunt Callisto, a ninety year-old witch, with a dying mind and body.

Lucius had no reason to put up with Severus any longer so he simply ignored his letters. Severus took the hint.

Since then, he closed himself off, never allowing anyone to get too close to him or vice versa. He was alone in the world, and that's the way he wanted it to stay. _And then she came and had to screw up everything!_

The memories, now fresh in his mind caused tears to begin forming, and he quickly wiped them away, willing himself to be stoic and contain his emotions.

A soft knock came from the door and he whipped his head around. He glanced back to the clock, "It's almost one in the morning! Do people have nothing better to do than play pranks!"

He strode over to the door and ripped it open. Standing in the doorway was Hermione Granger. Blue silk pajama pants and a button up shirt reflected the light coming in through the window, and Snape could just make out the matching fuzzy slippers that stuck out at the bottom.

Before he could tell her off for her unwanted appearance, she held up her hand silencing him.

"I saw him."

"What are you on about, Granger?" Snape said annoyed. He was actually beginning to feel tired and he had a feeling this was going to take a while.

"Our son, I saw him." She walked into the room, forcing him backwards and gently closed the door behind her.

"Now you've really gone off your rocker! Unless you snuck into my room one night, ravaged me without my knowledge, got pregnant and shot out the baby sometime this afternoon, I think your theory may be a little off!"

"In the future stupid! In _my_ time"

"Oh."

"_Oh!_ Is that all you've got to say!?"

"Well what am I supposed to say!? Was he terribly good looking? Did you get his number for me?"

"Can you ever be serious? I'm talking about our SON… our currently non-existent but very real in the future son!" She stomped her foot in frustration. "Gods Severus, what are you feeling? I can never tell what you're thinking! Talk to me damnit! I'm going through this too ya know!"

"I don't know what to think, and how can you expect me to after everything in my life has just been turned upside down?"

"And you think you're the only one!? Damn you can be so selfish sometimes, SNAPE!"

"You've no idea." He crossed his arms and shot a glare at her. She walked over to the window and leaned up against the opposite side, facing him, mimicking his actions by crossing her arms and glaring as well.

"Well at least we know one thing for certain."

He quirked an eyebrow. "And that would be-?"

"We must fall in love after all. You are definitely not the kind of man to shag just anyone; you come off far too picky!"

"And why shouldn't I? The types of disease and infestations you can get these days from all the loose women in this castle…" he shuddered, "besides, one has to be worthy enough to earn such a privilege as to be with me!"

Hermione snorted. "Oh yes because I bet you've got tons of offers. Must have to beat them all off with a stick! Let me guess, you administer some type of 'test' to those candidates who sustain the beating to check their mental acuity!"

"Shove it, Granger! Just because I have better things to do with my time, don't doubt that I get offers! You throw yourself at me at least twice a day!"

"Oh yes, but you _love_ me," she smiled, "I must have passed your test."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because you wouldn't fight so hard to forget me if I was so easily forgotten to begin with."

Snape, sensing dangerous water, changed the subject quickly.

"So what did he look like? Our son…"

Hermione sighed and turned her head to look out the window.

"Like you… and a little bit of me." She moved her head back to face him, "he was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"He didn't get my nose did he?" Snape questioned seriously.

Hermione burst out laughing and Severus scowled at her. "Sorry, I'm sorry! No… he didn't get your nose. Almost everything else though… your hair, body, facial expressions; though the scowl looks much better on you."

"Then he was most certainly not the most beautiful thing you've ever seen if he inherited most of _my_ looks! Don't lie to me… he looked like a blast-ended skrewt, didn't he?"

Hermione took a step closer, reaching her hand out and cupped his cheek. "He _was_ the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She grasped his chin, slowly bringing his face down towards hers. A foot a part, inches, centimeters… she closed her eyes and felt his nose brush up against hers as he came closer.

All of a sudden, Severus jerked back, holding his arms straight out, palms pointed toward her, preventing her from getting near him.

"It's not that simple! I can't just magically fall in love with you!"

Hermione straightened her face and took a step forward, pushing down on his arms, invading the gap that he placed between them. She was close enough to him now that she could feel the friction between their robes, rubbing against each other from her advancement.

"Too late."

Somehow, without knowing how he got there, Severus was the one this time to bring his lips down to hers. She remained still at first, slightly surprised by his actions, before returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and her hands traveled up his back before digging into his hair.

He took a few steps forward, causing her to move back up against the wall. When he released her from the kiss for air, she poked a finger in his chest.

"What is it with you and walls? I'm going to get bruises soon!"

"Well how the hell do you do _that_!? I have it in my head that I could care less about you! You annoy, infuriate, _and_ insult me! You drive me absolutely crazy, and then you get within a foot of me, tell ME how 'I' feel, and instantly by brain fogs and I'm not thinking with the correct.. head, so to speak!"

"Maybe its got nothing to do with your 'head' and everything to do with your heart!"

"Impossible. I don't have one."

"Oh but you do! Can't you hear it?" She tilted her eyes to the side and strained her ears, a mock expression of extreme concentration planted on her face. "Her-my o-nee, Her-my o-nee… see Severus, your heart is calling out to me!"

Snape flared his nose in disgust, raising his eyebrows in shock. "Now that is going way too far! That isn't even remotely funny!"

"Severus-"

"Not funny at all… completely demented if anything…"

"Severus!"

"Can't believe you just said that-"

"SEVERUS!"

"WHAT?"

"It _is_ actually okay to have feelings for another individual. It happens to everybody!"

"NOT to me. Don't you get it yet, Granger? I'm not that person… this isn't easy for me! Nobody's ever felt anything but… disgust or pity for me, ever! How am I supposed to deal with all this when I don't know how?"

She grabbed his arms as they were flailing around during his speech. She pressed them down hard against his side and forced his eyes on hers, darting her head back and forth with his until his movements settled.

"Hey! We figure it out together. I _know_ you. You're so closed off, you won't let anyone in to see the good that's buried deep down in there… it's like you would rather have people hate you than know that you're a descent human being! Let me in, Severus. Open up to me!"

"People hate me because I'm NOT a descent human being. If you knew half the things I've done… you wouldn't be so kind. You're trust in people will be your downfall."

She released his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She pressed her forehead to his and turned the corner of her lips up into a smile.

"Then catch me on my down," she said before seizing his lips once again.

Out in the hall, a lone figure crept out of the shadows and made their way past the door, entering one a few steps down on the right hand side. The door pushed open and creaked slightly before it was quickly shut behind him. A group of boys sat around a large circular table in the corner of the room, every seat filled save the center one. Their eyes darted up to the door at the intruder, no one spoke.

The man walked up to the table and laid down his hands, leaning forward, bringing the heads of the other occupants closer together.

"Plans have changed. We wait till Halloween. I've got some recent _news_ that's just been brought to my attention, and he _will_ want to hear about it."

Lucius smirked mischievously as he sat down in the center seat, recounting what he had just overheard.

* * *

Snape bolted straight up, panting and dripping with sweat. He turned his head to see if Gabriel was woken by his sudden movements.

Brown eyes met his and startled him so much he nearly fell off the bed.

"Damnit, Gabriel! I hate it when you do that! Say something next time; before you give your poor old father a heart attack!"

Gabriel pushed himself up to a sitting position and rested his back against the headboard, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure if you were still dreaming or not. Sometimes you just shoot up out of bed, look around for a couple seconds, then fall right back to sleep. Forgive me, next time I'll just shout, "HEY DAD, YOU AWAKE?" while simultaneously smacking you in the face with a pillow. Will that be enough of a warning to let you know that I'm up?"

"My God, you're cheeky." Snape mimicked his position, dragging the sheets up with him as they clung to the perspiration on his legs. He turned on the lamp that lay next to him on his nightstand, casting a reflection off the glass frame underneath it. He went to turn back around, but hesitated as the reflection caught his eye. His hand hovered above the frame before he lowered it and grasped the edges, holding on tight before it slipped from his grasp from the moisture that still clung to him.

"You know, I was about your age when this picture was taken," he said, motioning to the wedding photo in his hand. "We were so young… but so damn sure of ourselves. I thought I was invincible, not even the Dark Lord could take me away from her. The life she brought to me, the way she made me feel… hell, she knew what I was feeling before 'I' did!"

A ghost of a smile crept into his face, as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back away from his eyes.

"She must have been a very determined woman to snag you, dad. You're so stubborn I've no idea how she 'woo-ed' you."

"Seduced me is more like it."

"Oh, she did not! Don't exaggerate! Tell me the truth! How did she tame the Slytherin git?

"Have you looked at her?"

"Touché."

"Yes, you're very fortunate your mother was so good looking. Imagine MY nose on your face! Wouldn't be so cocky then, huh?"

Gabriel scowled. "So umm…" Gabriel bit his lip, warning Snape he was about to say something he thought he shouldn't. He had way too much experience with that 'lip-biting' technique. It was a very bothersome trait he inherited. "When I saw _her_… in your class and called her mum… well, did she figure it out. Did she know who I was?"

"Not at first. But it didn't take her long to make the connection. Looking into your eyes is like looking into a mirror. It was almost impossible for her 'not' to know it was true."

"Did she freak out… yell at you… deny it?"

"Well, I do distinctly remember her saying that you resembled a…" Snape brought his pointer figure up to frame his chin, searching his mind for the correct words, 'blast-ended skrewt', yes, that's what she called you!"

Gabriel's mouth dropped in outrage, and then quickly shut it and punched Snape hard on the arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

"The blast-ended skrewt comment sounds suspiciously like something you would say!"

Snape smirked and started to rub the sore spot on his arm. "So I may have gotten a few things mixed up…"

"Ya think!?"

"Well then she must have been the one to say that you were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen… save for me of course."

Gabriel smiled at that. "So what happened… how did she get sent back?"

Snape's face fell and he returned the picture to the side table leaving sticky fingerprints in the upper right-hand corner.

"That's a long story."

"We've got all night."

Snape shook his head and turned his body, tucking his feet underneath him and took in a deep breath, before blowing it all out.

"Well, did you ever wonder why I always find an excuse to avoid going to see Lucius?"

"Actually, yes. He's invited us over a million times for dinners, or holiday parties, and you always seem to come up with a reason not to go."

"Well then let's start there; because he's the reason, Gabriel, why you didn't get to know your mother."

* * *

Hermione lay awake in her four-poster, replaying the events of the past hour, smiling to herself. After the last kiss she planted on him, she forced herself out of his grip and told him to think things over. She would wait until he was either ready, or sure he wanted nothing further to do with her.

As she started walking out his door, he grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and kissed her again.

A shiver ran through her body as she remembered the warmth that overtook her in that instant. The feel of his hands running down her arms, the scent she breathed in from his hair, how soft his lips were…

If anyone would have told her a couple weeks ago that she would fall madly in love with Professor Snape, she would have thrown-up and then slapped them for their stupidity.

Something about him was different now. She felt it the minute she first saw him, and she was immediately reminded of the start of term feast, and how their eyes locked on each other… the heat that spread through her body… that was when everything changed. At that moment, she _knew_ there was something more to him… something between them, and he knew it too.

His eyes almost pleaded with her when Gabriel showed up, desperate to keep her hidden; silently praying that she would turn invisible so he wouldn't notice her.

"_What he must have gone through when I left… Gabriel was just a baby…! How can the fates be so unkind to help us find each other, only to rip us apart when he finally found happiness? And what of Gabriel? I missed out on his whole childhood… Severus had to raise him all alone." _

She gulped as the entirety of their mixed up relationship entered her thoughts.

"_He's had to watch me for the past six years… waiting for this year when I disappeared… knowing that we would…"_ A wave of emotion overtook her and tears started to spill from her eyes.

She rolled onto her side and brought the covers up closer to her chin.

"Oh, Severus. Don't give up yet. Wait for me."

* * *

**_I really hope you all like this chapter as much as I did. It's difficult to start a relationship between them because Severus is such a proud person, so I tried to ease them into it... and of course Snape has a mind of his own and prefers to take his time and resist at all costs. _**

**_I know Order of the Phoenix comes out tonight, so I won't be terribly crushed if your reviews aren't coming in at warp speed like I usually hope they do, but for the love of pete.. if you're reading the story, give me a review! Tell me I suck.. tell me I'm super-fantastically-amazing... anything, just use that darn button! _**

**_xx stace xx_**


	8. A Look into the Past

**Title: **Wings of a Father

**Rating: **T

**Pairings:** Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, lalala, I don't own Harry Potter, lalala. errr-okay**

**A/N: So the plot develops a little more in this chapter, and now I think its my favorite. You get to know even more about Gabriel and how he feels towards his father, PLUS we get to see more of why Snape is the way he is and why Hermione was brought to the past to begin with! So read it, enjoy it, and review it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **A Look into the Past

"It's been almost two weeks! I don't buy McGonagall's story about some bloody family emergency. Hermione would have told us! She wouldn't have just up and left!" Ron whispered to Harry, careful not to let his voice carry down the hall to the dungeons. "Something strange is going on that McGonagall doesn't want us to know about, and I'd bet on your life, Harry, it's got something to do with Snape's kid!"

"I reckon your right. I mean, did you _see_ Snape trying to tear him away from our table during class that day, and the way that he was looking at her… I mean, he called her MUM for Merlin's sake! Something clearly is not right in that kids head!"

"What if _he_ did something with Hermione, and McGonagall's just trying to cover it up or something… ya know, trying to protect the brat so Snape isn't blamed for it!"

"Well Snape's never liked her… in fact, he's made it blatantly obvious how much he doesn't like her… it could have been him! I don't know if you've looked up from your plate enough at meals to notice, but he keeps staring at the seat that she usually sits in. Even before she left he was eyeing her up! Think it's some plot to try and get close to me? Kidnap Harry Potter's best friend to lure him in? That's a typical Slytherin move!"

"Bloody git! Too much of a coward to just have a go at you himself, so he kidnaps poor, innocent, Hermione! Don't know why I'm surprised, he's killed an innocent man before-" Ron stopped as a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. The grip tightened and their fingernails dug into his shoulder, sure to leave imprints that could be seen much later.

Ron slowly turned around and tried to wriggle free of the grasp when he saw Gabriel standing there. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were tucked into a thin line. The hold on Ron's shoulder tightened even more with his resistance, and Gabriel stepped closer, staring down slightly.

"Do not talk about what you don't understand," he spat, releasing Ron. "He is no coward, and he's got more honor than you or Potter could ever dream of having!"

He took a step towards Harry and had to bend down a little to reach Harry's eye level. "I know all about you, Harry Potter. I've heard about your _victorious_ escapes from the Dark Lord… how many times is it now, four? While people congratulate _you_ for managing to get away from him, they scorn 'my' father, when he willingly returns to him night after night, to get information for _you-_ to _assist _your side in defeating him!"

Gabriel was furious. His voice was raised now, and a collection of students surrounded them in the hallways, craning their necks for a better view of the quarrel.

"You're famous because you survived the Dark Lord's assaults on you for seven years- you're respected because you're still alive. But what about MY father!? He's been a spy for more years than you have been _alive! _He's been beaten, bruised, tortured, and humiliated every night he goes to him, but manages to live through it and escape, and not one person gives a damn about it! He risks his LIFE for you idiots who do nothing but talk shit about him when he isn't around. You don't appreciate a damn thing he does for your so called Order! You know nothing of the nightmares he's gone through, what he's _still _going through for you, and then you have the nerve to waltz around school like a fucking prince and treat him like he doesn't even deserve to be in your presence! What a pathetic coward you truly are in comparison to my father-"

"That is enough, Gabriel."

Everyone's heads turned farther down the hall. Snape was standing in the doorway to the Potion's classroom looking tired and paler than usual.

"NO! If you won't stand up for yourself, than I will!"

"GABRIEL," the loud ring of Snape's voice echoed across the walls, and several students covered their ears for protection. "People will think whatever they wish to think, you cannot change that, so do not waste your breath!"

Gabriel frowned and shoved Harry into the wall with his shoulder, and pushing aside Ron, made his way down past Snape and into the classroom.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor. You're all late." Snape said, before turning around and disappearing through the doorway.

Harry turned to Ron, mouth hanging open. "What just happened here?"

Ron looked at him warily. "I'm pretty sure Snape just saved you from a whooping."

* * *

"Severus? Severus, are you awake?" a voice was heard from far off, followed by a soft, repetitive, knocking.

Severus' eyes snapped open and he rubbed the sleep from them, yawning loudly and turned over in his bed, staring at the door, eyeing it with disdain. Who could be foolish enough to wake him at the crack of dawn? Who would be foolish enough to knock upon his door _at all_?

"Severus... hello... Severus, you up?" the voice came again, followed by the knocking which seemed to grow increasingly louder.

Snape grabbed his pillow and jammed it on top of his head, pressing the sides against his ears. He recognized that voice, that annoying voice that carved its way into his head, only to torture him at a later convenience. He gave a loud groan before reluctantly throwing the sheets to the side, climbed out of bed, and walked to the door, wrenching it open.

Hermione stood in the doorway already dressed in her school robes, with her hair tied back in a loose ponytail that originated low on her neck. She smiled wide at the site of him and pushed past him into his quarters. He sighed in defeat, knowing there was no chance of him getting back to sleep now, and closed the door.

"I didn't think you would be up this early!" she stated as she made her way over to her usual spot on his bed.

He stared at her disbelievingly. "Are you kidding!? You did everything but break the damn door down to get my attention!"

"Oh I barely made a peep!"

Severus climbed in the bed as well, and lay down next to her. Hermione rolled onto her side and grabbed his hand. He stiffened under her touch and instinctively attempted to pull away, but she held on, despite his struggling.

She brought her other hand up to rest on top, trapping his in between her own. She shifted her body closer to his and rested her chin on his chest. "It's okay, Sev. Try and relax. Hand holding is one of those things that couples often do you know."

"We are not a _couple_." he replied, making a second attempt at breaking free. "And who is _Sev_?"

"Sev is the new nickname I'm giving you because it takes far too long to say Severus. And if we are not a couple, then what exactly are we, hmm? You already know we're getting married and having a child together!"

"Not today we're not!"

She hit him playfully. "You know what I mean. Every relationship has to start somewhere."

He relaxed slightly and let her snuggle in closer, forcing himself to become comfortable with their new situation. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being so close to her, feeling the warmth of her body and the smoothness of her skin. It was just all around hard for him to deal with someone _wanting_ to be so close to him in the first place.

"This is... going to take me some time, okay? Just don't expect me to be all lovey-dovey and groping you in the hallways or anything."

"I'm rather thankful for that actually," she said slightly amused, trying to picture Snape buying her chocolates or jumping her somewhere along the fourth floor in between classes for a quick shag, then she inwardly chastised herself for thinking of shagging Snape at all.

"_Where on earth are these feelings coming from!? Not three weeks ago he was my arrogant Potions Professor, know-it-all senior. Cheeky, rude, cocky..." more vulgar terms crossed her mind as she finished the list of insulting words she'd heard used to describe him in the past. "But this Snape... we have so much in common! He just makes me feel so... alive! All the things I hated about him before are the things that intrigue me now!"_

She rolled on top of him and placed one knee on each side of his torso, straddling his waist. She wrapped her arms underneath his and grabbed on to his shoulders from the back, so her curled fingers were facing her. She again rested her head on him and enjoyed the feeling of the rise and fall of his chest that carried her head with it. He wrapped his arms around her back and clasped his hands together where they met.

"This just feels so right, I can't explain it," she said, matching her breathing with his own. "Being with you feels like the most natural thing in the world, like I've been here before with you, for many nights, falling asleep in your arms."

His embrace tightened around her in attempts to bring her body closer. As he did so, he felt a quick surge pass between them, then felt her body shake beneath him and released her quickly, thinking he hurt her by squeezing too tight.

He lifted her face to his and saw tears streaming down her cheeks, but even more troubling was the blank expression on her face. Large eyes seemed to stare right through him as her body spasm-ed yet again. He pushed her aside and scrambled off the bed, retreating to the farthest corner from her and waited there, holding his breath, for the writhing to subside.

_Had he hurt her? It would figure. Nothing good ever came to Severus Snape._

Her body finally relaxed and she lay still, face up on the bed, her face still expressionless. He cautiously tip-toed over to her- as though this movement would somehow disguise his advancement, and leaned forward to get a closer look.

He reached out slowly to touch the hand that lay outstretched beside her. Carefully he dropped his fingers down, resulting in another surge which sent her body into yet another fit.

Severus flung himself back into the corner he had previously occupied and slid to the ground, tears now threatening to spill from _his_ eyes.

_What did I do to her!?_

* * *

Hermione looked around the now empty room that only moments before contained Severus and herself enjoying each other's company and discovering the pleasures of their new-founded 'relationship'. And now here she was, alone, without a clue where the boy had gone.

"Not again! The last time this happened, I was transported a couple decades into the past! I _refuse_ to leave again, unless by some extraordinary feat, I've miracled myself home!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Severus came storming in, throwing his bag to the floor and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Severus!" Hermione squealed in delight, running toward him with her arms open. "Where the heck did you go? I thought I was going mad for a moment there!"

When she reached him, her arms went to fling around him, but her whole body fell forward and she smacked her face up against the door, falling backwards on her rear. She had fallen right _through_ Snape.

She slowly turned her throbbing head around to see Snape pacing about the room, mumbling under his breath, completely unaware of her clumsiness, even worse, her presence entirely.

"Fucking Gryffindors! They can get away with anything! Dumbledore eats out of the bloody pockets!" Severus' head turned her way to look at himself in the mirror; she gasped in horror as she got a good look at his face.

The entirety of it was covered in large purple-ish boils, some oozing a white liquid down the sides of his face. He slowly pulled up his sleeves, wincing as the fabric brushed along the bruised skin that was uncovered there as well.

He grabbed the clock that lay on the night stand to his right and chucked it across the room at the mirror. Shards of glass flew everywhere, and Hermione instinctively covered her head for protection, but not one piece hit her.

She lifted her head slowly, hoping she could make some sort of contact with Severus to find out what the hell was going on. As her head left her arms however, she was quickly blinded by a bright light and she held her hand up in front of her face to shield her eyes.

She scanned the landscape and discovered she was out by the lake. The sun shone brightly, birds were chirping; if she had to judge by the weather, it had to be close to the end of term. She abruptly stood up and looked around more thoroughly. _Now how did I get outside?! What is going on!?_

She turned to make her way back up to the school and found herself mingled in with a crowd of students, cheering loudly. She made her way to the front of the group to get a better look at what they were shouting about and discovered the Harry look-alike, with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Most of the crowd were laughing hoarsely and pointing skyward at a figure suspended in the air.

It was Severus Snape.

He was hanging upside down with his robes fallen over his face, exposing his underwear to half the student population. An instant later he fell to the ground, and seconds after that, was hit with another curse, causing his movements to still.

"-lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" she heard James say to Severus.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" he shot back.

There were more words exchanged between the five boys, and one girl who stood off to the side, who must have been 'Evans', before he was once again hanging upside down revealing his knickers.

Hermione ran forward with her wand raised, intending to release him, then beat the shit out of James for what he was doing. But she never got there. The scenery around her changed and she found herself standing outside of the Great Hall; students filing past her on their way to dinner.

"_This has GOT to stop!"_

She was about to enter the Hall when she heard a familiar voice somewhere behind her. She whipped around and there again, was Severus, followed closely by the Evan's girl she had just seen out by the lake.

"Severus, hey, wait up," the girl called to him, hurrying her footsteps to catch up. He lazily glanced behind him, and then stopped immediately when he recognized his pursuer. As she neared him, his face tinged red and he started fumbling with the sleeves of his robes.

"Hey," she breathed heavily, "I missed you in potions today! Where were you?"

"You _missed me_?" Snape stammered incredulously, his face growing redder by the second.

The girl smiled and her emerald eyes twinkled. _"Those look an awful lot like Harry's eyes..." _Hermione smacked her hand on her forehead, "_Of course they do you twit! Evans... Lily Evans... or more, Lily Potter!"_

"Of course, Severus. It's always nice to participate in an intelligent conversation every now and then, especially with someone who likes the subject as much as I do!"

"Oh right, well I was just... you know..." Snape racked his brain for a legitimate excuse, "in a meeting with the headmaster. He said with my vast knowledge of potions, there could be no harm in missing class this afternoon-"

"OY! Snivellus!"

Hermione whipped around quickly; she knew who that was, and therefore knew something bad was about to happen.

James and Sirius approached the pair, grins spread wide across their arrogant faces. James squeezed his way in between Severus and Lily and put his arm around her.

"Out of the infirmary already, Snivellus? Maybe we should have bloodied your nose a little more!" James snorted, far too amused by his own joke, as Sirius chuckled in the background. Snape's face flushed even more, having been caught in his own lie.

"Stay away from Evans, she's out of your league! Hell, the Giant Squid is out of your league, Snape. So run along now and plague someone else with your existence."

Snape's face turned bright red. Lily quickly shoved James' arm off her and moved out of his arms reach.

"Are you always such an ass, Potter?"

Severus' eyes darted between James and Sirius and finally rested on Lily, before he swept past them all and entered the Great Hall.

James looked between the girl and Snape, then ran after him. Not a foot into the Great Hall, Severus felt a tug on the back of his robes. James was holding onto the neckline, bringing Snape's face close to his own.

"_Stay_ away from her! You are never to look at her, speak to her, or _think_ about her ever again. This _crush_ of yours ends now!"

James pushed Severus away from him and caused him to fly into the Ravenclaw table, face planting in a large bowl of Vanilla pudding. The hall broke out into a chorus of laughter as Snape fumbled around on the table, the sugary liquid dripping from his face.

He looked around at the crowd doubled over in fits of hysterics, then up to the head table for some sign of salvation, a teacher coming to his rescue perhaps; but his hopes were soon diminished as he realized no one was coming. He glared with the utmost hatred at James before running from the hall, shielding his face from onlookers.

Her surroundings whirled around her before she found herself in the Slytherin common room this time. Rain pelted against the windows, causing echoes to reverberate through the walls, magnifying the sound.

"_Now what?"_

The common room door opened and Lucius entered, Severus right behind him, with the same group of flunkies that she had previously seen Lucius with. Lucius and the others looked positively jovial, while Severus looked like someone had just run over his puppy, backed up, and did it again.

"Bravo, Snape. I didn't think you had the balls." Lucius drawled as Severus passed him trying to make his way for the stairs as quickly as possible.

Upon hearing Malfoy's voice, he whirled around, his 'famous' stoic expression set amongst his features. "Well, one, I'm remarkably sorry for your ignorance. Had I known you were so dense, I might have stopped you from coming this evening. The last thing _he_ needs is more 'idiot' followers."

Malfoy looked livid. Before he could get anything out, however, Snape spoke again in a lazy sort of voice that he knew would drive Lucius crazy.

"Secondly, he needs _my_ skills far more than he needs _yours._ Don't be mistaken, he does of course need thugs. Thugs are very important! They collect lunch money, beat people to bloody pulps... essentially carry out all his dirty work, but every once and a while, he needs someone whose brain actually functions- someone who can brew complex potions without a hint of a mistake."

He looked at the lot of them. Lucius was the only one who seemed angry- the rest looked mildly irritated to thoroughly confused.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "That would be _me_ you dunderheads! Honestly, he can't be _that_ desperate!" Knuckles were heard cracking among the group and Severus took this as his cue to leave.

"Well, I would love to stick around and chat, but I have... better things to be doing." With that, he headed up the stairs to his room, Hermione following him in, and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Idiot, Severus! You're such an idiot! There's no way out of this hole you just dug yourself into!" He was whispering harshly to the room, pacing back and forth, arms swinging violently in the air in unison with his speech.

Hermione was taken aback at the sudden change of mood.

Snape walked over to the now open window, and looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped and the storm remaining storm clouds could be seen blowing off to the east.

"I don't want this," he screamed, "any of it! What did I do to deserve such a fate? Help me damnit!" He looked down at his hands momentarily before returning his gaze skyward. "You sit up there all day and stare down on the lives of men. What is your purpose if not to help those who need it!"

Tears were falling from his eyes and he wiped at them furiously. She had never seen him so vulnerable. Not in a hundred years would have she guessed that Snape believed in a higher power, but here he was before her, begging the fates to save him from his own.

"I've never asked for anything," he yelled, more to himself this time, "just this once, help me! I wish I had never gone to him!" Severus continued sobbing. A few minutes later he slammed his fists down on the window sill and screamed as loud as his lungs would allow.

"It's all _their_ fault! To think serving the Dark Lord would make me strong enough to best them! If it were only one on one I could take care of the fools myself-!"

His body was overcome with shakes as he buried his head in his arms. Hermione walked over to the window and stood next to him, wishing she could do more to comfort the man in front of her.

When his body was too tired to quiver any longer, he lifted his head slightly back toward the heavens. She noticed his eyes were red and swelled, and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Please. Please save me."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of lightening powerfully strike the ground beneath her, before the light overwhelmed her, and she had to cover her eyes.

* * *

When she opened them again all she saw was black. She was briefly overcome with fear as the thought of going blind crossed her mind, but she pushed the notion from her head when she began to make out something in the distance.

A bright light was making its way closer to her. She could start making out an outline of a figure, masked by the light, as it neared.

Finally the figure was close enough for her to make out now. It was a man. Old in age, with a healthy glow to his face, smiled down at her. His graying hair stood out in contrast and the white robes that cloaked him blended in perfectly with the background. She recognized him. It was the same man that occasionally appeared in her dreams.

Hermione began to speak but was cut off as he raised his hand to silence her.

"You have only been shown several reasons why your presence was needed here. Severus will play a very important role in the future, as will you, and without you, I'm afraid Severus would not have lived to see such a time."

"But how did I get to see those memories at all? One minute I'm lying there with him and the next I'm re-living his past!" Hermione interrupted before he could say anything further.

The man's smile only widened at her question. "When Severus is feeling a particularly strong emotion of affection, it will force you to witness all the dispassionate points in his life so that you might understand _why_ you were needed here so badly. Simply compare his life to what it was like before you were in it."

His face grew more serious as he continued. "Time is not something we usually interfere with. Changing one tiny thing can unbalance the entire universe."

"Then why did you tamper with it this time?"

"Because had we not, our world would have been in far worse shape."

Before she could question him further, the light faded and Severus' room began to come back into focus.

* * *

She gasped for air, heaving her chest, as she tried to readjust her eyes, blinking several times before the structures around her took on distinct shapes.

She turned over and saw Severus huddled in a corner, his knees up to his chest and his head buried in his lap.

She gently slipped off the bed and walked over to him, getting to her knees she gently touched his arm and watched as his head jerked up. The sight of her caused him to throw his body at her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, refusing to let go.

"Don't EVER do that to me again! Do you hear me, Granger?"

She closed her arms around him, returning the embrace, and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Yes, Severus, I hear you. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**_Kudos to chapter eight which I have been working on enthusiastically all day. I was on a roll and am now happy with the direction it headed. I'm not entirely sure how long the story will be, but I've got tons more I want to include so keep reading!_**

P.S. **_I love reviews if you haven't noticed. And Thank you to everyone who takes the time out of their busy schedules to tell me what you think. I never really realized how trying it is to write a story and I have the utmost respect for all writers now. So take the time to comment on our hard work. It may come as a huge surprise to you all, but the words don't just magically fly out of our heads onto the computer screen!_**

**_so i'm done ranting. _**

**_xx_**


	9. Suspicious Activity

**Title: **Wings of a Father

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I wish Harry Potter was my idea. No, really, I do. But seeing as how I am neither a talented writer, or patient enough to plan a novel... let alone seven... I must admit that JK deserves the credit, because without her my life wouldn't be quite as... eventful. In short, I am not using Harry Potter as my own, nor making money off this story, because I would get caught, hahaha, and I actually have a phobia of going to jail.**

**A/N: SORRRY! I can't tell you how much it's been driving me crazy that I couldn't update! Too many factors to talk about.. finals, vacation, a laptop WITHOUT Microsoft Word.. what is that!? To those of you who are patient enough with me to continue reading this story, thank you super much and I'll use the imaginary powers I have to bless all of you with good luck and long lives. But anyhow, here is the next installment, I hope you like it, I have big plans for the next chapter so pardon if this one moves kind of slow! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Suspicious Activity**

"But _why,_ Minerva? You know how much I loathe the day!"

"Because you simply are the only one available! For goodness sakes, Severus, suck it up and be a man about it!" Minerva promptly swept a copy of The Daily Prophet out from under her pumpkin juice and unfolded it, hiding Severus' face behind an advertisement for used cauldrons, neon lettering flashing as the heading.

Severus scowled and grabbed the top of the paper, forcing it down so McGonagall's face came back into view.

"I refuse to do it! Too many things have gone wrong on that cursed holiday! Is there even a purpose for it? I think not. It is nothing but an excuse for muggle children to annoy someone else other than their parents, by begging for sweets and adding on an extra hundred pounds to their already grotesquely protruding guts."

His nose wrinkled as he imagined a child looking somewhat like Dudley, holding a Snickers in one hand and a rather large bag of candy in the other with his stomach hanging over the thin waistband of his jeans; a thick coat of chocolate surrounding his mouth.

"And on top of it all, they dress up in ridiculous costumes pretending to be witches with large warts on their noses, carrying around their kitchen broomsticks like we use them to fly! It's outrageous! What do they think we do, "Oh well I've just tidied up the kitchen, I think I'll take a couple of laps around the graveyard before dinner?"

"They are children, Severus! Besides, they aren't supposed to know about us anyhow, so let them dream up whatever they please why they still have the imaginations to do so!"

"Then please explain to me the purpose of _Balls_? Why must we have a Halloween Ball? We haven't had one in ages, and the last time I was in attendance, it did not go so well if you remember! No good will come of it, I swear to you, Minerva. It is nothing more than an occasion for students to snog each other in the greenhouses-"

"Severus, that's why we have you," she patted him lightly on the hand before returning her attention back to the Prophet.

Snape narrowed his eyes and picked up his fork and stared down at the clot of oatmeal that lay pathetically forgotten on the corner of his plate. He quickly released it after several seconds causing it to clang loudly before bouncing off the side, flicking the bits of food it was caked with in the air; somehow he'd lost his appetite.

He scanned the hall looking for something to take his attention away from the lump of dried food that caused his stomach to be queasy. He was interested to see Gabriel enter the hall, as if on cue, quickly followed by Malfoy who was flanked by his usual cronies.

Bored with his current position, Snape started to stand up, planning to meet Gabriel half way down the hall, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Gabriel whip around quickly to face Draco, a flash of anger in his amber eyes; a look Snape recognized in an instant as trouble.

The students closest to the two recognized the fight almost as quickly as Snape had. They stood up from their seats and gathered around, forming an imperforable mass between Severus and Gabriel.

Snape lurched forward out of his chair and made for the center aisle up the hall before the throng of students was too thick to navigate himself through. He was too late however, as he ran into an unyielding wall of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, each bobbing up and down enthusiastically to see over the heads of the taller students in the front.

Suddenly, Gabriel's voice lashed out atop the murmuring crowd, silencing the hall and causing Severus' attempts to cease.

"What did you just say to me, Malfoy?!"

"You heard me," drawled Draco; his tone more snide and softer than Gabriel's. "I asked how your mudblood of a mother was, more so, _where_ she was."

"I d-don't know where she is," Gabriel stuttered, "I have never met her."

Draco smirked. "Oh is that so? Then please tell me who this is with your _father_. She looks awfully familiar to _me_."

Draco held up a photo of a group of rather nasty looking individuals, all garbed in robes with green and silver accents. Along the back was a line of boys, in the middle of which stood an unmistakable version of a young Lucius Malfoy. The front row held several masculine looking females, and then a rather pretty one, whose arm was interlinked with another boys, whom was trying desperately to walk off the side of the picture. Upon a closer examination, Gabriel found that the attractive woman in the front was none other than Hermione Granger, his mother, holding on tightly to a young and disgruntled looking Severus Snape.

His eyes suddenly grew wide and he plucked the photo from Draco's hand, furiously shoving it beneath his robes and away from the eyes of onlookers.

"What do you want then?"

"Dinner."

"Excuse me?"

"My father wants you and Snape over for dinner."

"Right of course," Gabriel scoffed and then lowered his voice, "because now that all the death eaters know my dad was the one to save _your_ neck, I'm sure you're father is looking for any way to get back in the favor of the Dark Lord. And what better way to gain favor among him than to suck up to his most _esteemed_ follower. Your father must be desperate indeed.

Draco's face dropped and his eyes narrowed. "My father doesn't need to _suck up_ to anyone," he hissed in a whisper, then returned the smirk to his face and raised his voice so the crowd could again hear him. "Besides, after word is out that _your_ father married, let alone conceived, with a mudblood, he will not be in such a high standing," he paused and a smile spread wide across his features, "not just a mudblood, but a 'student' no less; one of the Golden Boy's best buds. Shame, shame, on Snape. That will make him _very_ unpopular... not that he was popular to begin with."

Gasps spread throughout the hall and all eyes darted back and forth, looking for Snape.

"So again, Snape- how _is _your whore of a mother?"

A resounding crunch echoed off the walls and again silenced the recent chatter that had broken out. Several students had turned back around just in time to see Gabriel's fist make contact with Malfoy's face. Draco fell to the floor, clutching his nose and making sputtering noises as he attempted to control the outflow of blood that was beginning to drench his sleeve. He stared back up at Gabriel in shock, opening and closing his mouth several times, but no words came out.

"Oh so sorry, could've sworn I saw something on your face. In fact, I think it's still there! Want me to try and get it again-"

Malfoy cringed and hunched his shoulders, trying desperately to hide his precious face from Gabriel's assault, but before his arm swung down, it was wrenched back, twirling him around to meet a set of coal black eyes.

Snape stared at him hard for several seconds before making his way through the rest of the crowd, dragging Gabriel behind him.

As they exited the hall, Gabriel resisted Severus pull, causing them both to slow down.

"Sorry dad, but really, what did you expect me to do!?"

Snape stopped and turned to face him. "Use your wand. You have it for a reason." He smiled briefly before resuming his pace down to the dungeons.

Back in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron both looked at one another.

Harry glanced to the empty seat next to him which Hermione usually occupied. "You don't reckon..."

"No... No way! She would never!" Ron yelped, shaking his head frantically. Then after several moments, he stood up hurriedly. "I'M GONNA KILL SNAPE!"

* * *

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open as pools of sunshine darted in trough the window at varying intervals through the clouds that dusted the sky. 

It took several minutes for her eyes to focus on her surroundings, and when she attempted to turn her head to further investigate, her neck resisted it was so stiff and sore. She placed her hands down on either side of her body and felt the smooth texture of carpet underneath her fingertips. Puzzled she leaned back further to get a better idea of her location when her back hit a soft surface. She suddenly tried to whip her head around and pain shot up her neck in quick, pulsating throbs.

"Ow, ow, ow," she tilted her head from side to side, trying to work out the kinks, and then abruptly stopped her movements when she noticed Severus out of the corner of her eye, sitting behind her.

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief and let her eyes drop down to the pair of hands clasped in her lap that did not belong to her. Severus was pressed up against the stone wall with his arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her to him.

A light smile passed over her lips. She carefully turned her upper body so she could see him more clearly.

His lips were parted slightly and small puffs of air escaped through his mouth as he slept peacefully on. Strands of hair had fallen over his right eye as the left side of his head was tilted sideways against the wall.

She would give anything to see him like this all the time, while he was sleeping peacefully rather than putting on that terrible facade of a poor excuse for a human being. He was quite pleasant when he wasn't speaking.

She gently pressed her forehead to his and puckered out her lips to lightly touch them to his nose. This movement caused him to stir and his eyes shot open as he attempted to retreat further into the wall grabbing his wand, ready for an attack. His breathing settled however as he realized he was in no immediate danger and his body relaxed as he took in the sight of her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Hermione blurted out.

"It's fine. I'm just not used to being woken up by someone without the intent to cause me bodily harm."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head under his chin.

"Today's a Hogsmeade day, you know. I think we should go! Please, Sev. For me?" she quickly added that last bit as she noticed he was about to protest.

"Oh so you're going to start using that line on me, are you?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Only if it's working."

"You owe me, Granger."

* * *

The trees were almost bare as it was early October, and streams of colorful leaves spotted the grounds. The air was crisp and cold, biting at whatever piece of exposed flesh it could find. As they made their way out of the castle and across the lawn, the wind picked up, causing the leaves to swirl around them, several getting stuck in Hermione's hair, which decided to join the festivities as well by blowing all over the place. 

"Can't you control that... animal on your head?" Severus asked as he again had to dodge the strands threatening to whip his face.

"Are you joking? It took me _years_ to settle it down _this_ much! I cannot control the weather you know!"

"Well it makes you look ridiculous."

"Maybe as ridiculous as you 'sound' right about now! For goodness sakes, what does it really matter? I'm not looking to win a beauty contest here! So stop your whining!"

"I'm not _whining_."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm, leading him forward through the thick metal gates, and off Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

Hermione encased his hand in her own and strode a few paces in front of him, dragging him forward faster than his current pace was allowing. His hand tightened in her grasp as he made to resist, but nevertheless failed miserably and quickened his steps. She turned around and flashed a smile at him before continuing forward into the bustle of students that barred their way to the Three Broomsticks. 

After much pushing and shoving, Hermione stepped in through the low-leveled doorway hurriedly, escaping the bitter wind that was numbing her exposed flesh; Severus following her lead, just as quickly.

"You can go grab us a table awhile, I'll get us some drinks." she said, and before waiting for his reply, whipped around and headed toward the bar. Severus scanned the room for an empty table, and after several frustrating moments of being run into with the occasional 'oh sorry', he spotted a small, un-occupied table in the far corner of the room.

He dashed for it, grateful to be out of the way of on-coming traffic, and started to peel off his jacket. The multitude of people in the establishment made the air an awful lot warmer than it was previously and he suddenly felt as though his turtleneck sweater had shrunk three sizes and was therefore cutting off his circulation.

It wasn't long before he saw Hermione searching for him from the front of the room, two foaming mugs in her hands. When she spotted him, she had to skirt around several tables and several more students until reaching her destination, hastily dropping one of the mugs, causing the amber liquid to splash over its edges.

Hermione grabbed a napkin and furiously dabbed at the counter-top before passing one of the cups to Severus, taking the seat opposite him.

"It's rather hot in here, isn't it?" Hermione said, unraveling the green and silver scarf from around her neck and placing it on her lap. Severus carefully followed her movements, then diverted his eyes, resolving to let them rest on the steaming mug in front of him.

They sat there in silence, for what Severus thought, seemed like hours; neither wanting to speak first, taking turns sipping at the frothing liquid.

Hermione finally piped up, breaking the silence at long last.

"So-," she began nervously, "Halloween is coming up soon."

"I am aware, as it happens every year."

"What do you think about this _Ball _they're planning? Silly, isn't it?"

"Just another futile attempt to promote school unity, I suppose. Or to give students another occasion at which they can suck each other's faces in the deserted corridors."

Hermione smiled. "Careful, Severus, you're beginning to sound like you don't really fancy Balls."

"Oh no. I was trying so hard to hide it."

Hermione chuckled softly, then took in a deep breath and swallowed hard. She looked sideways and pursed her lips, debating with herself whether or not she wanted to speak her mind. She lowered her gaze to her feet and shuffled them nervously.

"You aren't going to go then?"

"HA! When flobberworms fly!" He took another sip from his mug and took one look at Hermione's flushed face before setting down his cup and groaning. "Oh, don't tell me! You want to go to that hormone fest, don't you?"

She hunched her shoulders as if trying to sink away, simultaneously biting her lip. "Well, yes. IF I had nothing better to do, which I won't!" she added hastily. "We could have fun, you do know what fun is, do you not?"

"I have heard the term once or twice," he said through gritted teeth.

She scooted her seat closer to Severus and his eyes narrowed. She propped her chin on his shoulder and his eyes narrowed further.

"Why do I have the feeling you're about to bat your lashes at me and beg for me to take you to that… _dance_?" he said that last word with as much disgust as he could apply to his silky voice.

"Because you know me too well." She smiled, "and it's a 'Ball', not a 'dance'."

"And what exactly do people do at _Balls_?"

Hermione's smile widened. "Spend quality time together, make some memories, have a laugh…"

"And _dance_ … maybe?"

"I suppose there could be some of that."

"Mhmm."

"Please, Severus," she begged, now proving Snape's words true by batting her eyelashes, "It would be so much fun! Plus, it'll give us a chance to spend time together!"

"We already spend all our time together!"

Hermione pulled back as if stung. "So you're saying you don't like spending time with me, is that it!?"

"No, no, no," Snape began, sensing he was in danger. But Hermione interrupted before he could continue.

"Well Lord knows I don't want to _smother_ you," she spit out, turning her back to him. "I'll just go now so you can breathe properly!"

She got up hastily, knocking over her chair in the process. Severus stood up quickly and grabbed her wrist. She whirled around, and where Severus was sure he would spot tears brimming her eyes, it was therefore a surprise to not see tears, but a wide grin.

"Oh you prat! You played me!" he scoffed, throwing her wrist away from him.

"Hey now, my feelings really could have been hurt! Had I not known you were so difficult, I could very well be crying right now!"

"Pathetic, Granger. I expected better from you."

Hermione's witty retort was lost as a loud bang was heard overhead, followed be remnants of one of the pubs oak-finished walls scattering around them.

Snape dived at Hermione, knocking her to the floor, shielding her body from the wooden scraps still shooting off in their direction.

He could feel her body shaking beneath him and tightened his hold on her, trying to reassure her with his actions rather than with words; truth be told, he did not think he could speak right now even if he wanted to.

Stealing a glance upward for the source of the commotion, Severus spotted robed figures entering through the large gaping hole where seconds before there had been a solid wall.

Black hoods shadowed their features as they entered, carelessly stepping on a collection of debris and patrons that littered the floor as they continued forward.

'One… two… three… four,'—there were six cloaked figures by Severus' count. He held on tighter to Hermione as her body started to shake more vigorously and kept his head down, hiding them both with his long, oily hair.

"What's going on?" she whispered from beneath him.

* * *

All sound died away and the pressure Severus' body was exerting on her had dissipated. Hermione lifted her head from her folded arms and looked around. 

She was in a rather remarkable sitting room. Black leather furniture with golden strands woven into it donned the walls and the center of the room, lamps crafted in the shapes of snakes and an assortment of other luxurious designs were found in all four corners. The rug she found herself lying face down on was also black, soft and plush.

"Oh, spectacular. This is not exactly the best time ever," she shouted to the ceiling. The curse words that were flowing easily out of her mouth had been halted by the appearance of a little boy running down the stairs and through the sitting room to a door on Hermione's right.

She quickly followed him into the next room. There was no need to question who the little boy was. Hadn't the old man told her when Severus was feeling a particularly strong emotion, she was forced to re-live his memories?

Hurrying through the room to catch up to him, she saw him disappear up another flight of stairs. She took them two at a time and by the time she reached the landing she was doubled over and panting.

Shouts were coming from down the hall that she now stood in. Slowly, she crept her way along the wall, pausing by each door to identify where the voices were coming from. Finally, there was one door left at the end of the hall and she pushed the door open a crack, stopped, and pushed it open.

"_IDIOT! They can't see OR hear me! Creeping around like a night stalker…" _she rolled her eyes at her own ignorance and followed the voices into yet another room.

The boy was crouched down on the floor, his arms wrapped around an older woman, who Hermione theorized, must have been his mother. The woman was rocking back and forth, a blank expression and vacant, unfeeling eyes. It sent shivers through Hermione just looking at her.

"_Well now I know where Severus gets that expression from…"_

Hermione was brought back to attention by a wooden drawer, flying across the room in her direction, and she ducked instinctively as the drawer whizzed over her head and crashed against the wall.

Her eyes flickered to the direction the drawer came from and she gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

A tall, thin man with a hooked nose and sunken eyes was ripping apart what could only have been the dresser from whence the heap of twigs on the floor must have come from. His hands were bloodied and a large cut stretched from his right temple to the corner of his mouth, blood dribbling from it into his eye, which he kept wiping at furiously, stopping every few seconds to throw another piece of wood across the room.

His shouts were over-powered by the sobs issuing from the small child in the corner, trying so desperately to cover every inch of his mother's body with his own.

The man ceased his actions and approached the pair, flinging Severus off the woman, he grasped her shoulders and brought her face to his, screaming louder and harsher causing spit to shoot from his mouth as he spoke.

Severus sprinted back over, wailing. He threw himself at his mother, knocking her out of the mans grasp and held on to the front of her shirt. She remained rocking back and forth, impassive as ever.

"You won't hurt her! You won't hurt her! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks. _"Oh, Severus."_

* * *

"I don't know, just keep your head down and stay quiet." 

The familiar weight of him on top of her returned. This was all the confirmation Hermione needed to know that she had returned to the present situation. She still felt Severus' tight hold on her. Her protector. Though it seemed no time passed between the memory and now. _That's strange._

The group of men headed toward the bar, grabbing pitchers and glasses off the tables nearest them, knocking over chairs and blasting tables aside as they headed toward the counter.

"Evening, Rebecca," drawled the figure in the front of the pack, and there was no mistaking whose voice belonged to the masked man, "don't mind us, just thought the place needed a little remodeling."

And at his last word, the men behind him started brandishing their wands about the room, shattering windows, tearing apart booths so the cushioning oozed out like pus, breaking chairs and splintering tables.

The men cackled mirthlessly at the customers, covering their heads and ducking under tables as shards of glass and wood showered the room.

The man in the front stepped forward, waved his wand, and on the counter, blazing red, was a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth.

"You'll do well to remember that mark, I expect you will be seeing it again quite soon."

The men twirled to leave the pub and on their way to the makeshift door in the opposite wall, one of the robed figures glanced sideways and spotted Snape's outstretched form on the floor a couple yards away. There was clearly no mistaking the curtain of greasy hair that was his trademark.

The company halted as the man grabbed the shoulder of their leader, whispering something frantically in his ear. He too, now looked over at Snape's form, and as if Severus now felt their eyes on him, he raised his head and looked into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Of course, no one could have known it was him, unless they knew who it was they were looking for. His voice echoed in Snape's head, "_You'll do well to remember that mark, I expect you will be seeing it again quite soon_." He had known it was Lucius who spoke. Only something this foolish could have been planned by him.

Lucius' eyes flickered down to the body resting underneath Severus, and a hint of a smile appeared under his hood. He signaled for the rest of the group to follow him, took one last look at Severus, and exited through the wall, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and many scared and disturbed-looking witches and wizards, talking in hushed voices about what just occurred.

Snape finally lifted his body off Hermione and helped her to her feet.

"Sev, that was Luc-"

"Shhh!" he said, clapping his hand over her mouth. "Put your scarf back on, we're leaving."

He hurriedly grabbed his cloak from his undamaged chair and took hold of Hermione's hand, steering her through the anxious crowd and out into the bitter cold.

"Severus, stop. STOP!"

He whirled around to look at her. She was panting and her cheeks had already turned red due to the frosty wind whipping up all around them.

"Sev, what's going on!?"

Her took her arm again and forced her to move with him. "We need to leave, NOW! I can't explain, we just need to get back to Hogwarts, okay?"

She could not overlook the desperation in his voice and gave in, quickening her pace so he wouldn't pull her quite as hard.

"_What the hell was going on?"_

* * *

**_So I sincerely hope you enjoyed this one. I know I left it off at kind of a climatic spot, but the next chapter is the BALL.. and lets just say, shit's gonna hit the fan! (Never really understood that expression / )_**

**_Thank you all for your continuous support and reviews. I looooove reading them. By the way, BIG PROPS to _****_MoonlightShadow-of-Darkness... NO... I had NO IDEA that it was set to only recieve reviews from members! Blonde's everywhere are cursing me for encouraging the stereotypes about us!_**

**_R eally  
E veryone  
V isit  
I celand  
E r..  
W hat?_**

**_hahahahaha. I just like to laugh. Isn't it the best?_**


	10. Answer with Allegiance

**Title: **Wings of a Father

**Rating**: T

**Pairings: **Hermione Granger/ Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't try and steal him from me!**

**A/N: I did my best with this one, and it has resulted in a much longer chapter than any of my previous, so I hope that it meets all your expectations. Thank you Ferretgirl for taking the time to read through it and tell me what an idiot I am because I don't know how to spell 'course', and another special thank you to you for singing 'You're the Inspiration" to me to give 'me' inspiration for this chapter! I hope you like it as much as I do!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Answer with Allegiance

Once back safely through the double door that lead into the warmth of Hogwarts, Severus released his hold on Hermione but continued to walk briskly toward the hall that led to the dungeons.

Hermione stopped briefly to catch her breath before she jogged after him, falling in step beside him. He glanced over at her, worry etched onto his pale face, before he returned his stare to the stone walls around him, glaring at each stone as though it had personally insulted him.

Things must have been very bad to make Severus look so nervous, and she subconsciously reached for his sleeve, holding it as though it would render her invincible.

After several minutes they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room and Severus stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to bump into the back of him.

He stood very still, listening intently and turning his head left and right, searching for something… or watching… for _someone?_

"Stay here," he finally said, daring her to question his orders. He turned around to face her, meeting her defiant gaze and open mouth, ready to argue with him.

He knew she would argue, he knew her all too well, despite the length of their 'relationship'.

He quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "If you lick my hand, Granger, I will bite off your tongue the next time you stick it anywhere near my mouth."

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting.

He closed his eyes briefly before they shot open and he grabbed her arm again, leading her father down the hallway. Hermione squealed in protest, trying to shove his hand off her already bruised arm.

At last he stopped in front of large brown door, which he pushed open slightly, sticking his face into the widened space between the wall and door. After finding it completely empty, he dragged her inside and let go of her arm, removing his hand from her mouth as well.

He brought his face very close to hers and she could again see the desperation in his eyes; he was pleading with her.

"You will stay _here_. You will not leave this room until I come and fetch you. It is _imperative_ that you not be seen! Do you understand?"

Hermione didn't answer. She was too shocked to blink let alone speak. His voice… everything about it scared the piss out of her.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She slowly nodded her head.

He dropped his hands and moved quickly to the door, and opened it in the same manner as he did upon entering; making sure the coast was clear before heading back into the open.

Before he left he turned to her, she was still standing in the same spot, staring at the place he just abandoned.

"If I do not return by sun-up, get out of the castle."

And then he was gone, leaving an utterly bewildered Hermione behind.

When she finally regained her senses, she turned to the door he had just disappeared through.

"You could have at least left me a book!"

* * *

Severus made his way back to the entrance to the dormitory and paused momentarily before murmuring the password and charging inside.

The common room was almost completely deserted. Three second years were settled in the armchairs around the fire, books perched on their laps as they discussed the upcoming Quidditch match.

They all hastily looked over at him as he neared, wanting to know if they needed to vacate their seats for an older housemate who was likely to curse them in their sleep had they not moved. When they realized it was Severus, however, they turned back to each other and resumed their animated discussion.

He hardly noticed. He made for the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories, and slowly ascended the stairs, taking great care not to make too much noise. He stopped when he reached the landing his door was on and cautiously reached for the handle and turned it. Pushing it open quickly he found several cloaked figures in his room, all of them holding wands pointed directly at him.

He replaced the anxious look on his face with one of what he hoped was agitation and hastily shut the door behind him.

"Oh stash them you fools before you blow yourselves up!" he snapped, waving his own wand at the group causing their wands to fly back into their owners' faces.

The robed figure in the center lowered his hood and stepped forward, his long blonde locks spilling around his face.

"Tut-tut, Severus. Conspiring with the enemy? What would your parents say?"

"Not sure. If you find them, let me know."

"Oh yes, Sev, that's right, I keep forgetting." Lucius shook his head and chuckled. "If not your parents, than what of our master? Surely you care what _he_ would say?"

_Smug, arrogant, cocky, son-of-a_

A twinge of pain settled on Severus' arm. He scanned the room and a few of the figures were grasping their left arms, rolling up the sleeves of their robes to find the dark mark dancing against the white of their flesh.

Severus looked up and met Lucius' eyes. He was smirking.

"Let's find out," Lucius said before striding past Severus to the door, the rest of the men following close behind him.

_Conceited, egotistical, narcissistic, mother fucker._

* * *

Pops were heard echoing all around and between the tomb stones of a formerly deserted little cemetery somewhere in the country side, where now a mass of robed figures stood in a large circle encasing a single man.

Severus arrived with the rest of his school mates and immediately took his proper place in the empty space in front of him in the circle. It was several seconds and a few pops later until all the spaces had been filled and the man in the center began to speak.

"So glad you could all make it. Avery, I do hope I wasn't intruding on your valuable time."

"Never Master," a man to the right of Severus replied nervously, and rather too quickly he thought, "there is nothing more important to me than serving you my lord-"

"Bite your tongue, Avery. False flattery will get you nowhere." He paused to scan the ring of followers crowded around him and when he spoke again it was in a high pitched voice that reminded Severus of nails dragging across a chalkboard, it was almost painful to listen to and he flinched despite his attempts at resistance. "We are here tonight because it has been brought to my attention that one among us is not as loyal as the rest of you to my cause."

This statement caused a number of people to look skeptically at their neighbors, displaying a look of outrage at the unknown imposter in their midst, trying with all their might to appear as anything _but_ guilty of the accusations.

Voldemort slowly turned his head in the direction of where Severus was standing and it took everything he had to resist the urge to look down at his feet, avoiding the stone cold gaze of the man staring his way, but he steadied himself and peered right back into a pair of red eyes, catching briefly a glimpse of the man his master used to be.

"Do you know what the problem is with our youths today, Severus?"

Severus closed his hand into a tighter fist, digging his nails into his palms.

"No, my lord."

"Shall I enlighten you?"

The nails dug in harder.

"Please, my lord."

Voldemort walked up to him and stopped mere inches away, all heads were turned in their direction.

"They do not know what they want. Uncertainty hovers over their every decision. Their concerns lie outside of the bigger picture to be focused on petty pubescent desires. They are ruled by their emotions, and this in turn, causes their uncertainty."

The air was silent, even the wind had settled into peaceful nothingness, and Severus discovered somewhere throughout Voldemort's speech, he had stopped breathing.

"Uncertainty makes them more unpredictable, and unpredictability makes them dangerous. Dangerous to themselves and even more dangerous to me." He took another step towards Snape. "Severus, you- are uncertain as well as unpredictable."

As he spoke that last sentence, the death eaters on either side of him took a step away from him, distancing themselves from the guilty party.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Severus, something about a _girl_? Lucius told me a wonderful tale about a new classmate of yours and how she claims you have a _son_ together."

Severus gulped and felt the warm trickle of blood running down the insides of his arms, thankful for the long black sleeves that masked it, but his face remained as impassive as ever.

_That fuckin prick._ He glanced at a spot on the opposite side and to the right where he knew Lucius would be standing, he could vaguely make out a hint of that infamous smirk glued onto his angled face.

He could feel Voldemort poking through his thoughts, attempting to search for the conversation between him and Hermione that Lucius had witnessed; a personal moment he was not about to share.

That memory, as well as several other more personal ones involving Hermione, was locked up and hidden in the deepest recesses of his mind, shielded from Voldemort's intruding presence.

He would not discover it. Severus had long ago mastered occlumency in all attempts to keep people away from the memories of his childhood… of his mother… of his father, secrets that weren't meant for others to see.

"Forgive me my Lord, but I believe that Lucius, in all his haste to prove his worth, overheard parts of a larger _plan_ I have been working on," he looked over to Lucius again to see the smirk wiped off his face and he returned his eyes to Voldemort, somewhat more confident than seconds before, "I only wish he hadn't wasted your precious time with scraps of information that _I_ would have revealed to you myself once the plan was more… _evolved_."

"Show me."

Severus pieced together certain aspects of the conversation Lucius had overheard in a way that worked to his advantage, making the whole account seem more like a ruse than an intimate discussion.

"You are using her."

"Yes, my Lord."

"But why? What does she possess that you cannot gain through force?"

"Information. It does seem to be true that she is from the future, but by gaining her _trust_, master, more can be learned. I have no idea of the defenses her mind could contain. Her affections for me impair her judgment and as long as I use that to my advantage, we have a window to the future." He stopped to catch his breath, hoping Voldemort was buying into all this. "In addition, she is very gifted in potions, my lord. If carefully manipulated, she could be swayed."

"What about your 'son'"

"That part Lucius must have misheard. I'm sure no son of mine currently exists and I have shown you everything that conversation with the girl held. I _loathe_ children."

"As do I." Voldemort turned to Lucius. "Make sure you talk to you classmate before you start throwing around false accusations, Lucius. That will not make you friends and I would _hate_ to see you murdered in your sleep."

* * *

The weather had not changed much since earlier in the day. The wind was still slightly ferocious, but not nearly as ferocious as the look on Malfoy's face as the group of Slytherin's trudged back up the grounds to the castle.

"I think you're a fucking liar, Snape," he spit out in an undertone so only Severus could hear him.

"I think you should mind your own damn business, _Malfoy_, or perhaps clean out your ears before you go sneaking around listening to other people's conversations. It only makes you look like an idiot in the end."

"I'll find out whatever it is your hiding! And when the Dark Lord figures out that you've been lying to him this whole time, he will reward me beyond measure!"

"Stop kidding yourself. If for one second you think you can outsmart _me_, think again. I've only made you look incompetent tonight, do not push my limits!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Advice. You can't _beat_ me. Against me- you'll always lose."

Severus picked up his pace leaving a fuming Malfoy behind to stare after him.

"Okay, Severus. Let the games begin."

* * *

This was infuriating. Four hours she'd been shut up in this room, with nothing to do but count the ridges of the stone walls surrounding her, memorizing them as she would a text, seeking out its imperfections.

"_This had Lucius Malfoy written all over it. Only he could cause Severus to be so anxious. Four _hours_ though, that was an awfully long time to be gone…" _she thought as she lie on top of the desk at the front of the room, arms crossed lying on her chest. This was, after much experimenting, the only position she could stay in for more than ten seconds without becoming restless. Her nerves would not allow her to sit still.

"_Where was he? Was he okay? Was he hurt?"_ she hated him for making her worry like this, making her care. She didn't ask for any of this, she didn't sign up to fall in love with her potion's teacher!

She shot up off the desk. "_Love? Did I just- I just thought-... I'm in love with Snape?" _she shifted her eyes back and forth, waiting for a debate from her mind to contradict her statement. "Snape. I love- Snape." She said it out loud experimentally, testing how it made her feel to say it.

After several silent minutes, she burst out into a fit a giggles. "Holy shit, I love Snape!" she shook her head at the impossibilities of the situation but soon ignored them as the all too familiar warm feeling spread throughout her body at her realization.

Before she could fully enjoy the moment however, a shocking wave of reality smacked her back into her senses. The look on his face before he left, the amount of time he's been gone… something was wrong. She could feel it, sense it.

She leapt off the desk and headed toward the door, but just as she reached for the handle, it swung inward, and she jumped back before it hit her.

"Severus!" she squealed at the sight of him, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to the back of his robes. "I was so worried! What happened? Where did you go? Are you injured?"

"I am not injured, for now."

She released him and took a step backwards, waiting for him to continue.

"I knew immediately Lucius recognized you at the Three Broomsticks. I did my best to hide the fact you were with me. You don't know the kind of person Malfoy really is, what kind of people the rest of the death eaters are… if they know how much I care about you, that makes you a target! They could and _will_ use you against me!"

"_Well that's nothing new, it sounds like being Harry Potter's friend!"_

"When I looked up at him, I could read his thoughts, I knew he was going to tell the dark lord about us, not to mention the conversation that ferret overheard!"

"What conversation?"

"The one about our kid, when you'd realized you'd seen him… and when you convinced me to take part in this horribly complicated relationship!"

"That weasel! What did Voldemort say? What did you tell him?"

Severus looked outraged. "Hermione! You can't just go around saying his name! If someone heard you-"

"Okay, okay, point taken. So what did you tell _him?_"

"That I was pretending to return your feelings so you would trust me enough to tell me about the future. And by gaining your trust, I could… change your loyalties."

"Fat chance!"

"Well I know that! I didn't want you to have any part of this remember! I told you not to get involved with me! But you damn Gryffindors never listen to anyone!"

"What did he say about Gabriel?"

"Nothing. I convinced him Lucius is in need of one of those muggle hearing aids."

"Lucius won't give up so easily. He'll be looking for ways to get to you."

"I don't care about me, I'm more concerned for you at the moment! I knew this was going to be dangerous for you, I never should have allowed this!" He grabbed her hands and held them in his own. "You can still get out you know! Tell Dumbledore what's happened and tell him you need to leave! _I won't let them hurt you!_"

Flashes of the memory Hermione witnessed earlier flashed across her eyes. "_I won't let you hurt her_!"

She rested her forehead against his chest. "I'm not leaving. When I told you I wasn't going anywhere I wasn't lying. I'm not leaving you. We're in this together! I can take care of myself."

He lifted her head so their eyes met. "_I_ want to take care of you. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me."

"You're taking care of me right now, by just wanting to protect me. Believe me when I say, Severus, this is not new to me. My best friend is enemy number one for the Dark Lord. I've been a target for him since my first year. Not to mention I know exactly the kind of person Lucius Malfoy is, as well as many of the other death eaters. I've escaped them, fought them, and hurt some of them. I'll be okay as long as _you_ don't leave _me_. The only way you could hurt me, Sev, is by making me leave. Don't ask me to!"

By this point tears were flowing down Hermione's rosy cheeks, dripping onto the surface of Severus' robes.

"This future of ours doesn't seem to be too promising." He said, wiping away her tears.

"There are some things to look forward to."

"Name one."

"Gabriel."

"You win."

"I always do."

* * *

Halloween arrived quickly and so far Lucius made no hasty attempts at revenge; something Hermione and Severus had been waiting for since the Hogsmeade weekend at the beginning of the month.

With one day left before the ball, the school was a center for anything 'but' educational purposes. Everywhere they turned they saw groups of girls discussing hairstyles, robe colors, and make-up tips. Other groups of girls would stand around the boy's' bathrooms in attempts that one of the utterly oblivious boys who passed through would need a last minute date.

While Hermione found all of this incredibly entertaining, it only seemed to darken Severus' already foul mood.

"I told you I hated Balls."

"Not directly."

"I thought I made it pretty damn obvious!"

"Well, you know me! Things just fly right over my head!"

He glared at her grinning face.

"Remember, you owe me for this."

"Yes, yes, of course I'll remember."

They sat down in their usual seats toward the end of the Slytherin table for dinner that night, a good distance away from all the other students. They both had come to the agreement that the further away from Malfoy and his cronies, the better.

"Severus?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you something."

"Well you certainly have the _ability_ to do so. Whether or not you wish to use it is completely up to you."

"You sound like my fourth grade Language Arts teacher."

"_Language Arts_… the art of language… you had teachers at four years old already!?"

Hermione laughed at Severus' shocked face, and shook her head, amused. "No. It's too complicated to explain, I'll tell you about it another time. Anyway, _may _I tell you something?"

"If you wish it," Severus said, picking up his pumpkin juice.

Hermione bit her lip again. It was surprising that a permanent dent was not fixed there from all the times she did that.

"I love you."

Pumpkin juice sprayed from his mouth and a group of fourth year boys down a little on the opposite side of the table looked over at them annoyed before returning to their discussion.

He turned to her with his mouth hanging open, attempting to form words with little luck. Before he could make out a comprehensible syllable, Hermione shoved a hand over his mouth.

"Look, Sev. I'm not expecting you to say it back. I just found out myself yesterday, and I wanted, no, _needed_ you to know that. Everything with me and you happened so fast, but I 'know' I do. No second thoughts."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek before getting up and leaving the hall. It was more than a few minutes before Severus regained his composure. He steadily got up and traced her steps out of the Great Hall. This would take time to think over.

As he exited, he failed to hear the conversation at the top of the table between Malfoy and his 'friends'.

"-then we're doing it tomorrow?"

"Yes, Roper! Were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"How did you know!?"

"Shut up!"

"So what's your plan? Gonna beat the tramp up a little, or are we all gonna have a little _fun _with her if ya know what I mean?"

"Neither, Shott. With a man like Severus, you don't go after his heart, it's too well protected. He's learned how to shield it very well."

"Than what _do_ we go after?"

"…his pride."

* * *

"You look fine so stop fussing."

"Speak for yourself, dad! You've been playing with your hair every five seconds for the past half hour. Guess what? It still looks just as greasy as it did before!"

"It is not _greasy_, it's still wet you twit!"

"Oh. My bad!"

"Sometimes, Gabriel, I wonder whether or not they gave us back the wrong baby at St. Mungo's."

"Ouch. You're only saying that cause you're jealous that I got mom's nose. Get over it. We can't all be beautiful."

Gabriel grabbed Severus' arm and dragged him toward the exit of his personal chambers.

"Come on, pop, kids could be doing naughty things all over the place by now, thinking they'll get away with it... you have to go crush their hopes and dreams! You can't disappoint them!"

"I can't believe I let Minerva talk me into this."

"Min could talk a vampire into dancing in the sunlight."

Severus glared at him. "Are you trying to insinuate something by that?"

"Course not." Gabriel flashed him a smile

They entered the crowded hall together and all chatter died away as they passed through to the front of the room. Everywhere, students had taken to pointing and whispering behind their hands to the friends whenever Severus approached them, some glowering at him, whilst others (primarily the females) giggled furiously.

"Will they ever stop? They've been gossiping about this for _ages_. You would think something more interesting would come up to talk about! Hey! If you want, dad, I can talk to that Hagrid guy, the one who likes all those dangerous creatures, and convince him to show me some, and then ill nick them and release 'em inside the castle, and-"

"I'll send you back to Switzerland if you do."

"Well you're no fun!"

"Well they have had a lot to talk about. Mister Malfoy's revelation that Hermione and I were involved is not something they're going to forget too quickly. In all honesty, I'm stunned Potter and Weasley haven't poisoned my morning tea by now."

"Yeah but Malfoy's got no proof! I took the picture from him, remember?"

"It is proof enough that I didn't deny it."

Severus turned around to the table behind him and ladled some punch into a crystal glass.

"_Hermione, if you are indeed where I think you are, forgive me for what's about to happen."_

* * *

Hermione descended the staircase and saw Severus standing at the bottom, arms crossed and a scowl plastered to his face. When he caught sight of her, however, he lost the scowl and gaped at her.

Powder blue robes outlined her hips and hugged her chest, accentuating her slightly curvy figure. Her hair was tied up into a loosely fitted bun surrounded by several jeweled clips

"Wow, you look-"

"Beautiful?"

"I was going to say 'very blue', but I suppose 'beautiful' could work just as well."

She linked her arm in his as they exited the common room.

"Are you sure you want to go to this thing? We can still back out you know?"

"Don't sound so excited at the thought, Sev. I want to go. Please try and have a good time tonight!"

"I make no promises."

They entered the hall arm in arm and made their way to a table in the farthest corner of the room to the only unoccupied table. The Ball had officially started thirty minutes ago, but Severus, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves, thought it would be best if they arrived in a crowd.

The hall was brandished in its usual decor of giant jack-o-lanterns next to cray-papered banners of black and orange. Small circular tables were placed around the perimeter of the Hall covered with large silky black tablecloths, while a large space in the middle had been cleared for dancing.

Hermione watched as a group of enchanted napkins in the form of bats flew over her head, banging into each other until finally one of them fell into the punch bowl, splashing its contents all over those students who were standing nearby.

She stifled a giggle and returned her attention to the very unhappy looking boy seated in front of her. A slow song started playing in the background and the tables around them emptied as the girls situated there dragged their partners up to dance.

"We could dance if you like?"

"'I' don't like, but I'm afraid 'you' do."

"Just once- at least!"

"Do I have a choice?"

She stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him onto the already crowded dance floor, forcing them between a couple Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"I take that as a no. Well this may come as a shock to you, but I have never done this before."

"Danced?"

"Yes, of course! What else would I be talking about?"

"Well it isn't that difficult! Just wrap your arms around my waist and I'll lead you, okay?"

He did as he was told, taking her hips into his hands and she responded by wrapping her own arms around his neck. She took a step to the side and nudged his leg with hers, motioning for him to mimic her actions. She took another step, and this time he copied her, gaining more confidence with each move.

"See now this isn't so hard, is it?"

"Just because I make it 'look' easy, does not mean it is so."

She brought him as close as she could so their bodies were almost one in the same and rested her head against the beating heart in his chest.

* * *

"Severus, would you like to dance?"

Severus shook his head of the memories of a similar Ball that happened so long ago, before turning around to greet his fellow colleague.

"No, Minerva, I'd rather not. You should know I do not dance."

"As far as I remember, you were a wonderful dancer," she said, slyly.

"I have only danced twice in my life; the first and the last. _You _were present for both. There is no need for more than that."

"I do wonder how our Miss Granger is doing. Where do you think she is right now?"

"Oh I have a pretty good idea."

There was a tap on the back of Severus' shoulder and he looked back lazily to see Ron Weasley, face scarlet and eyes blazing; standing behind him looking very uncomfortable was Harry Potter.

"_Well this was inevitable. Fantastic timing as usual, Weasley."_

"Can I help you Weasley, Potter? Are you lost? All you have to do is exit the same way you entered... through that big hole in the wall over there called a door," he turned around and rested his hand on his wand. This could get ugly.

"Is it true then, _Professor,_" Ron snarled, "where exactly are you keeping her, chained to your bed you fucking pervert?"

"One hundred points from Gryffindor," Snape said taking a step forward. "Careful, Weasley, whom you insult here."

"There's no way Hermione would be with _you_ willingly! What are you and your death eater pals planning for her, huh? Use her like some _whore_? Bet you've got her Imperiused or something, making her think she wants to be with you!"

Before anyone could figure out what had just happened, Severus was on the floor on his back with Ron Weasley on top of him, punching every inch he could reach. Harry leapt forward grabbing a hold of Ron from behind and dragging him off Snape.

Gabriel rushed past them, Ron still frantically trying to wriggle free. He collapsed on the floor at his father's feet and lifted him up to a sitting position.

Severus wiped his nose with the palm of his hand and brought it up to his eyes to observe the blood that covered it. He looked from it to Ron, and cautiously stood up. Minerva, having just regained her sense, was making her move over to the pair when Severus held out his arm to stop her.

He took another step forward and wiped his nose clean with the sleeve of his robe.

"Do not take your anger out on me, Weasel, because she did not want _you_."

The crowd around them had grown devastatingly in the past couple of minutes. Severus had just noticed out of the corner of his eye that it seemed the entire Great Hall was listening intently to their exchange, to _his_ personal life, to a false story about _his_ Hermione.

"Did you run out of witty retorts? Unfortunately for you Mister Weasley, Miss Granger needs someone of intelligence, a department you seem to be lacking in."

"She's too good for you! You don't deserve to lick the scum off her shoes! You're nothing but an old washed-up traitor taking advantage of a young girl! The only way she'd ever love _you_, Snape, is if you forced her to do so-"

A resounding smack echoed off the walls of the Hall and gasps were heard all around. A hand reached out to lower the one that just flew across Ron's face; Minerva had forced Severus' hand down to his side. He was flushed and panting as Ron simply ceased his movements and appeared to be dumbstruck. Apparently he hadn't expected Snape to retaliate physically.

"Do NOT speak of love like you understand it! And do not presume to know everything about my relationship with Miss Granger. I will not use my hand next time!"

Fuming, he whipped around and began pushing his way through the shell-shocked crowd.

"_I hate Halloween."_

Gabriel turned to McGonagall, "now you know where I get my history of hitting people from..." and followed the makeshift path his father had just left through.

* * *

"Thank you for the dance," Hermione kissed his cheek before they retreated back to the corner table.

"Don't say I never did you any favors."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go freshen up a bit."

"What exactly does that mean- _freshen up_?"

"Guess you'll figure it out when I get back, huh?" She laughed and stood up from the table, navigating her way across the floor to the entrance.

She turned right once of out the Hall to climb the stairs to the second floor which contained the closest bathroom.

Halfway down the hall, she heard a loud bang come from a door on her left. She jumped backwards against the wall, breathing hard. After a couple of seconds, she peeled herself off the wall and inched closer to the door, reaching out slowly for the handle.

She wrapped her fingers around the cool iron ring, and pushed the door forward, simultaneously lighting her wand and sticking it through the crack first, attempting to illuminate the room's interior.

"_Oh now you're just being silly."_ she chastised herself and pushed the door open the rest of the way, stepping inside and peering around.

As soon as she stepped in, the door slammed behind her. She reached for the handle but was suddenly encased in two strong arms, ripping her away from it and backwards, further into the room.

She kicked her legs and swung her arms, shooting stunning spells off in all directions under her breath. Her wand was finally disarmed and she was shoved into a chair, staring into the cold blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"How nice of you to join us, Granger."

"Wish I could say the same. You idiots know you'll never get away with hurting me? Dumbledore knows everything; you'll get caught in a second."

"Oh heavens, _we_ aren't going to hurt you. Wait for our guest of honor, he'll take care of all of that."

A knock came from the door, and to Hermione's horror, it was Severus' voice that came from the other side.

"Granger? Granger are you in there?"

The door opened with a squeak.

She wanted to scream to warn him, but no words came out, it was as if her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth.

The light from the hall flooded in exposing her. Once Severus saw she was in there, he walked in and closed the door.

As he approached her with a quizzical look, Lucius stepped out of the shadows and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well done, sweetheart. I didn't think you could pull it off, but it seems I have underestimated you yet again. You always do seem to surprise me." He leaned down and took Hermione's ear in between his teeth and gently pulled on it.

Hermione immediately made to resist but couldn't move. All she could do was sit there, and watch as Severus' face turned to one mistrust and devastation.

"Leave her out of this, Lucius. What, do you have her under the Imperius now?"

"I would never. I assure you she is completely of her own free will. Aren't you, darling?"

Her lips twitched into a smile, despite that it was the last thing she wanted to be doing at that moment.

Severus took a step back. The hurt on his face was evident, he wasn't trying to hide anything right now.

"You see, Sev, we needed someone who could get close to you, force you to make a mistake. It's clear that our master finds you favorable, for some reason or another, but now the seed of doubt has been planted in his mind. He finds you _dangerous_ to him, and he tends to eliminate those that pose a threat. Hermione here did a lovely job gaining _your_ trust. You tell us you were playing 'her' when she was really playing 'you' this whole time."

Hermione's body lifted itself out of her chair and she walked over to Lucius' side, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"_No, no, no, no, no! SEVERUS, DON'T BELIEVE HIM! You KNOW me, don't buy into it!"_

"She is quite appealing, is she not, plays her part quite well?"

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Sev." she knew it was her voice but didn't know how it was coming out, she didn't understand how her body could be acting by itself without being under the Imperius Curse.

Severus walked up to Hermione, she saw a flicker of anger cross his eyes before he brought his hand back and smacked her across the face.

It stung. She was crying inside but the only expression her face showed was amusement, a betrayal of her own body.

"Keep the filth, Malfoy. You've just done me a great favor. Now all my time can be spent on working for the Dark Lord. Remind me to thank you."

He wheeled around and exited the classroom. As soon as the door clicked shut, Hermione's body slumped to the ground, she was shaking uncontrollably. She gasped as she saw two figures emerging from the shadows on either side of the door. They must have been there this whole time.

"It worked, Lucius, he didn't notice we were here. He thought you were the one controlling her and since you proved it wasn't you, he believed it was her! Genius!"

"I like to think so." He turned to Hermione, "thank you my dear, you were outstanding."

"Get away from me!" She crawled to the wall and used the corner desk there to help lift herself up.

"I wouldn't go after him if I were you. He'd never believe you. Get some sleep, you look terrible."

* * *

"_I love you."_ That's what she said to him all those years ago, right before Malfoy deceived him into believing she had set him up.

"Why didn't you believe her, you fool. All that time you could have spent together, wasted because of your damned pride!"

Severus through the glass of firewhiskey he had been drinking out of against the opposite wall, shattering it to pieces.

The tingle of the slap that Ron Weasley warranted was still cascading through his hand, and it twitched in remembrance of the last time it had struck someone, the very same night some twenty years ago.

"_Don't stop fighting for me, Hermione. I don't know it yet, but I won't make it without you."_

* * *

**_So there we go. I was originally gonna make this into two chapters so I could fit in some more details, but I promised you guys a Ball, and I would have felt like a jerk to let you down. I tried my best, I just hope you all appreciate this one!_**

****

**_Racoon  
Elephant  
Vixen (the reindeer!)  
Iguana  
Eagle (I had to google this)  
Wallaby_**

**_I tried to be creative with this one and come up with a cool animal for each.. two E's made some BIG trouble hahaha._**

**_Read it, Love it, Review it.. mother of pearl- REVIEW!_**

**_xx s xx_**


	11. AN

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so incredibly sorry that this is taking forever!! My grades.. well.. let's just say they needed some attention, and then my husband came home from the military for a couple weeks so between the two.. I've been busy!! But I just want to reassure you that I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up sometime this week! If not, I'll give you my address and you can throw eggs at me until I do!**

**SORRY AGAIN!!**

**-stace-**


	12. Where Lovers Venture

**Title: Wings of a Father**

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape**

**Disclaimer:** JK rocks. She wrote it. She owns it. It just wouldn't be nice to take it from her.

**A/N: ****WELL THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME IN THE MAKING!! Again everyone, can't tell you how much I loathe myself for becoming one of the people that I HATE who never update! GRRRR! What a hypocrite! Well for this chapter, I would like to give a special thanks to my twin, who co-wrote this with me, and who will be continuing to write the story with me. She's got me all organized and everything, so you guys can look forward to some good stuff coming up! Be excited. Very excited. And by golly, please enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Where Lovers Venture**

A loud bang echoed in Hermione's ears and she shot up, looking around for the cause of commotion. She immediately regretted her decision when a sharp pain ran up her neck as she attempted to move it. She placed her hands down on the ground and groaned in pain. Twisting her neck from side to side she suddenly felt her fingers running over a cold, bumpy surface.

She glanced down at the hard slate beneath her fingertips. She raised her eyes to the closed, wooden door in front of her, then looked sideways to find a disgruntled looking boy shoving scattered papers and books back into his knapsack, shooting glares in Hermione's direction.

"_Well that explains the loud bang."_

Not more than five seconds later, another group of boys ran into her, the first tripping over her leg and flying straight into the boy on Hermione's opposite side, knocking him down the stairs. The other two boys who were accompanying him laughed heartily at their friend's misfortune.

"Couldn't wait to come see me, eh, Granger," the all too familiar and unwanted voice asked from above her.

She slowly looked up to his face, attempting to display all the hatred and animosity she felt toward him.

"Take a bag, put it over your head, hold it tight, and breathe- deep."

He leaned down and pressed his lips up against her ear. "Groveling already," he whispered, "he doesn't want you anymore. Who's going to protect you now?"

At that second, the door in front of them opened, and Severus' face appeared in the shadows within. Malfoy took advantage of his position and before Hermione could get any words out, he turned her head and kissed her full on the lips. Severus' eyes flared again and he stared at the opposite wall until Hermione shoved Lucius off, wiping furiously at her mouth.

"Sev-"

"Severus, I didn't even see you there, mate." Lucius cut in, standing up with an expression of mock surprise on his face. "I didn't mean for you to see that."

Severus made to move out of the doorway and onto the landing, but Hermione grabbed onto his ankle to stop his movements.

"Sev, please! Listen to me! We need to talk!"

"No, love. We need to talk," said Malfoy again, stepping in between them. "It is really too bad things won't work out between us," Lucius drawled, twirling a curl of her hair around his pointer finger, "I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment."

Hermione looked enraged. She was about to protest when Lucius covered her mouth quickly and continued.

"Don't worry, I know you started developing these… _feelings_ for Sev while you were using him. But really dear, you should play more hard-to-get. I mean, after what you did to him, you'll need to do way more than throw yourself onto his door mat. It was fun while it lasted, and yet, you've served your purpose, and now I have no use for you either."

"Shut the f-"

"Shh, shh, Malfoy said, leaning over and covering her mouth again with his hand. "You can't have everything you want."

Severus stepped over her quickly. "Take the trash out if you're done with it, Malfoy. It's starting to stink around here."

"Severus!" she squealed in a last attempt to get him to listen. She got off her knees that were bruised from the rocky floor beneath her and began to hurtle down the stairs after him, but someone grabbed her collar and she fell back against the stairs, cracking the back of her head off the edge of a stone step.

Malfoy and his friend skirted around her and continued down the stairs. He turned back lazily, looked her up and down once, and winked before carelessly walking toward the exit.

Hermione collapsed back onto the floor and rested her back against Severus' door. A clot formed in her throat and she began wheezing, trying desperately to suck in air. She started coughing furiously, and soon after, the coughs turned to sobs, and she inhaled deeply, finally able to catch her breath. Her body shook from the fit- almost as much as from the night before. The night before…, she had almost forgotten.

After Lucius' deception, she raced back to the common room with the intention of tying Severus up and making him believe her. Whatever she had to do; she wouldn't' let him off that easy.

When she entered the common room, it was empty. Students were surely to still be at the ball, having a grand old time with their friends… and their dates. She walked briskly over to the opposite side of the room, taking her usual route up the left-hand staircase to find Severus. She needed to find Severus.

She reached the landing and grabbed the handle of his door, forcing it open with all the strength she possessed; but just as the door swung inward, a bright light engulfed the room then everything went black.

* * *

"Severus! Severus!"

'THUMP'

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-!" Severus shot forward and grabbed at the back of his head, massaging the victimized spot that was throbbing with pain. He looked sideways to see Minerva McGonagall grinning evilly at him, holding an empty firewhiskey bottle by the neck in her right hand.

"_So that's the perpetrator," _Severus thought, narrowing his eyes at the woman. "Was that necessary?"

"Was it necessary for you to drink yourself into a coma and then sleep through half of your first class?"

"What!" Severus leaped out of bed and knocked her over on his way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"This stuff kills your brain cells you know!" Severus heard from the opposite side of the door.

"I've got enough to spare!" he called back, "you on the other hand…."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the side door into the potion's classroom burst open, causing several students to jump, and one very unlucky Hufflepuff to fall off her chair.

He looked to the front of the room and narrowed his eyes further when his gaze rested on a pair of black boots resting on a pile of second year essays that remained to be graded. He continued his gaze up to a matching black ball cap that masked the intruders face. Upon further scanning, he discovered that half the board was covered in an untidy scrawl that said, "Professor Gorgeous Gabriel".

He flicked his wand effortlessly at the chair Gabriel was occupying, and it dumped him on the floor. He stood up quickly, swinging his head wildly back and forth before he met Severus' eyes.

"Oh, hey dad! I was just- umm…" Gabriel stood back and pointed to the nearest student, "he made me do it. Shame, shame on you! Bribing people to let your potion's teacher sleep in so that you won't have to deal with him… and I thought Slytherins could sink no lower!"

Gabriel glanced back up at Severus but kept his finger pointed at the Slytherin student in reprimand. "I'm sure he's very sorry. Aren't you?"

The student nodded his head eagerly, wanting nothing more than to hide under his desk.

"I'll just let you take over from here," Gabriel said quickly, advancing toward the front of the room.

"Oh well I don't want to ruin your lesson, Professor Gorgeous. Why don't you just finish up here and I'll start grading those essays."

Snape walked around a stunned Gabriel and took up his usual seat behind his desk, picking up the stack of essays, the top of which was covered in footprints.

All heads in the class turned to look at Gabriel expectantly, waiting for further instructions.

"Right, well, just turn to p age 212 and work on whatever you find there!"

"Actually," a familiarly cold and steely voice began from the front of the room causing Gabriel to immediately bow his head in defeat, "we were going to discuss the properties of Belladonna and its importance in medicinal potions."

Gabriel's head perked up. "Were we now? Well, that is not in my lesson plan, Professor Sneers-a-lot. And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me whilst I was teaching."

Severus frowned at the smirk pasted onto his son's face. "Touché. Where _does_ that wit come from."

"Well certainly not from you. Mum's the witty one. I remember that one story you told me about how she argued her way out of a detention when you guys were caught in that broom closet up on the-"

A loud crash from the back of the room stopped Gabriel short of completing his sentence. He glanced back to see Ron Weasley sprawled on the floor and a shocked Harry Potter gaping at him; it was several more moments until he realized why, and he snapped his head back towards Severus, slapping his hand to his mouth.

Ironically, it was a smile that met him- instead of the icy glare of death he expected to receive.

Severus closed his eyes and bobbed his head ever so slightly, then sighing, he opened them back up and got out of his chair. He walked the distance around his desk and came up next to Gabriel putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

A quizzical look crossed Gabriel's face, but he said nothing, and followed Snape to the entrance of the classroom.

Severus opened up the door and pressed against it so Gabriel could pass, and closed the door quietly behind him.

The class sat there for a few seconds before chatter broke out about the newest revelation in the Hermione-Snape relationship. The gossip was cut short however by the dungeon door opening once again and Gabriel's head poked inside.

"Professor Sneers-a-lot and Professor Gorgeous Gabriel grant you permission to get the hell out of Professor Sneers-a-lot's dungeon," said the floating head before it disappeared behind the frame. As the students began to stand up the head popped back into view, "And he also adds, "You can scrub the floor while you're down there, Mr. Weasley."

* * *

"AHHHHH! Don't you get it!? I don't have time for this! I need to talk to him!"

She was back in the Snape household, in the same sitting room she occupied on the night of the Death Eater's attack in Hogsmeade.

Of course it made sense. If she would ever have to relive Severus' painful memories again, it would be now, when he hurt the most.

The house was quiet however. There was no screaming, no crying, no banging; nothing but the eerie sounds of an ancient house.

As soon as Hermione took a step towards what she remembered to be the kitchen door, she heard footsteps coming her way. Not more than a second after Hermione threw herself out of the way, two shaggy black-haired boys came bursting through the door, laughing uncontrollably.

She immediately identified Severus, who could be no more than seven years old; that nose was just unmistakable. The other boy, however, puzzled her. He looked quite familiar, and even at this age she could tell he would grow up to be handsome.

"Did you see the look on her face Sev? Priceless!"

"Yeah but who knew she had reflexes like that? I mean, what is she- like _a hundred_, and she shoots up out of her rocker pointing her wand all over the place! I thought we were done for!"

"Good thing she can't run as fast as she can get up!"

"Brilliant idea slipping that fire crab under her seat cushion! I had no idea they just spontaneously light on fire like that!"

"Why do you think they're called _Fire_ crabs?"

They both looked at each other and broke into more fits of laughter, the unknown boy falling to the floor clutching his side.

The kitchen door swung open again revealing a very cross-looking Mrs. Snape. Hermione was momentarily glad that she could not be seen.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! What were you _thinking_? Mrs. Cole is an old lady! She will die in time and needs no assistance from the two of you!"

She turned to the boy on the floor who scooted back a couple yards and sat up straight upon her arrival.

And you, Sirius! You best be glad I'm not your mother, but don't think 'you're' off the hook! I'm telling your mother first thing when she gets here! She said she'd be late; she had to take Regulus to get new robes. But I want the both of you to stay upstairs until they get here, understand?"

Both boys nodded their heads quickly, and Mrs. Snape, satisfied, turned on her heel and headed back through the kitchen door.

They looked to one another and resumed laughing.

"Come on, before the woman comes back!"

They raced up the stairs together, leaving a completely bewildered Hermione standing at the bottom of the landing staring up at their retreating backs.

"Sirius. Sirius _Black_?"

She didn't have long to dwell on it, however, when her surroundings changed.

This was definitely not a place she wanted to revisit, ever. The walls were a bit brighter than she remembered and the house looked more like a house rather than a dusty museum.

She began to walk forward, careful to step around the troll-leg stand in the corner and headed up the stairs and past the memorial to the house-elves of prior generations adorning the walls. She continued down the hallway to the room she knew Sirius possessed, and taking a breath in, pushed the door open.

"-It's not like I _never_ see you, mate. I can't help that I'm so popular," he laughed. "He's a real good bloke, Sev, I know you guys would get along!"

Hermione turned to the corner in which Sirius' gaze was focused.

They were definitely older; nine maybe. Even at such a young age, worry lines were etched onto Severus' smooth, unblemished face, accompanied by his trademark sneer.

"Oh, no, you're right. This is, what, the second time we've seen each other this month?"

"I've been busy!"

"With him!"

"God, Sev. You make it sound like I'm cheating on you! Look, we've just got tons in common is all. He's supposed to come over tomorrow, why don't you come over too. We can all play pranks on the muggle neighbors, like old times!"

He begrudgingly agreed and they both resumed their separate tasks- Snape reading a rather thick volume engraved with curly gold calligraphy, and Sirius taping up posters of muggle bikini models.

The distrust couldn't be more evident on Severus' face and Hermione had no idea why Sirius lacked to notice it. The white light flashed yet again but she remained in the same room, the only difference was it held a new occupant.

Severus remained in the same chair he held in the last vision; the same book in his lap. The only difference Hermione could notice with him was that his look of distrust had been replaced by confusion and frustration. The other two occupants in the room were rolling around on the floor, hysterical with laughter. One was obviously Sirius, and the other had messy black hair and glasses. 'James hanging out with Sirius and Severus? Excuse me, old man that sends me here... are you sure I'm in the past and not in some alternate universe?' There was no response, though she didn't really expect one.

Hermione's attention was brought back to the two boys when Sirius started to gasp from not being able to breathe; this sent James into a stronger fit of laughter and caused Severus to roll his eyes and refocus on his book.

"I...have never seen...anyone run...that fast before...in my life!" Sirius choked out when he had calmed down a bit.

"Bet he set a record," James said, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Would you two idiots mind telling me what you're talking about?" Severus asked.

"Oh that's right Sev, you weren't there for that." Sirius said, standing up. He strode over to the mirror attached to his door and began fixing his hair. "We're just talking about a prank we pulled on Dedelus Diggle, you know, that wanker that lives a couple houses down from here.

"When did you do that?"

"Yesterday sometime. It was hilarious! James put a glamour charm on a rock, to make it look like a bee, and started chasing Dedelus around with it. The bloke spent five minutes squealing, jumping around and trying to bat it away and then finally decided to hightail it down the street. James had it follow him for three blocks before he backed off!"

"You'd think he'd be smart enough to go in his house. Bloody moron!" James said. He was smiling devilishly, obviously proud of his own cleverness.

"When yesterday did you do this? Sirius, I was here yesterday."

"Oh well, it must have been after you left." Sirius turned back to the mirror, flashing a smile. "It's no big deal Sev."

Severus looked up at his friend, dumbfounded. Hermione could see that he was debating whether to comment or not. He must have decided to keep whatever he was going to say to himself because moments later he stood up and made to leave the room.

"Where you going mate?"

"Bathroom," was all Severus muttered before opening the door and exiting the room, pushing Sirius out of the way with the door in the process.

"Gee what crawled up his rear?"

"I don't know James. He's been acting a little strange lately, sort of jealous like."

"Sirius, I honestly don't know why you hang out with the guy. He's weird. All he does is read and he acts miserable all the time. That's just not normal. And have you seen his hair? Does he bathe? You know, I thought I smelled something foul earlier, but you know, I didn't want to seem rude. Maybe we should get him some soap. I bet he's a lavender."

"Of course he bathes. At least, I think he does. Anyway, I dunno, Sev's always been my friend. I never really thought anything about it."

"Sirius, we start at Hogwarts next year. Do you really want to go into school being friends with 'him'? What would that do to your rep man? Do you think the girls will come near you with that garbage bag around?"

"Well they might. Girls are real sympathetic you know. They'd probably offer to buy him soap! Or bring him air fresheners. It could be a good strategy to keep him around. It makes me look 'sensitive'. Girls like that kinda stuff, right?"

"Not when you're being sensitive to a kid who looks like a corpse, and a rotten one at that! Come on Sirius, you know there's a lot wrong with Snape."

"Yeah, I know. He doesn't even like quidditch!"

"Blasphemy!"

"I know! And...I think you're right James. I can't start school with Sev still being my friend. He'll lower my popularity points."

"So what are you going to tell him?"

"I'll just stop hanging out with him. He's smart, he'll get the hint."

The boy's conversation quickly turned to other pranks that they had played together, which was nothing Hermione wanted to hear about. She couldn't believe those two; arrogant prats! She sat still for a minute, waiting to either wake up or be transported to another memory. When nothing happened Hermione got up and walked out of the door into the hallway to see if she could find Sev. As soon as she turned to go down the corridor she noticed something on the ground next to the door. There she saw Severus, with his knees pulled up to his chest and silent tears sliding down his face.

One bright flash later brought her to the Great Hall. 'What the heck! I think I've seen enough now father time!' Hermione took a quick look around and noticed students that she recognized. And unsurprisingly, at the end of the Slytherin table, in his usual seat, sat Severus. The doors to the Great Hall opened seconds later and in strolled, her. She stood in place and relived the memory of when she first fell for Severus, literally.

Seconds later she was in the common room, watching herself once again trip into Severus, sending him sprawling to the ground. After that came quick flashes of every single moment they had spent together since her arrival; the debates on the way to potions, making their truth potion, her kissing him in the common room, him storming away angrily. Her second attempt to 'seduce' him was the next image she saw, soon followed by their fight revealing that they'd be together, get married, have children, and fall in love; their talk about Gabriel was shown a bit longer than the other memories, as was their time spent together right before she had her first 'fit'. The last memory she saw was of her coming down the stairs ready for the ball, their first dance, and then the bathroom encounter. By the end of it all Hermione had tears pouring down her face. She finally understood what strong emotion Severus was feeling right now; betrayal.

* * *

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Gabriel had been following Snape for some time deeper into the dungeons and was now at a jogging pace to keep up with him. Severus didn't answer but slowed his pace so that Gabriel could catch up with him.

"Dad...are you trying to kill me? Lead me away from any onlookers so you can chop me into tiny pieces and use me in your potions?" Still no response. "Oh my god, you are! I'm sorry I mentioned mum in front of your class! I'm too young to die!" Gabriel was tugging on one of Severus' sleeves while flashing the biggest puppy-dog face he could muster.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Severus asked, yanking his arm away from Gabriel.

"Well maybe you'd know that if you came to visit me in Switzerland more often! You barely know me!"

"Gabriel, shut up."

"Do you even know my middle name?"

"Matthew."

"A lucky guess! See what boarding school has done to us? My own father...Ow!" Gabriel's rambling was interrupted when he collided with something hard, sending him tumbling butt first onto the cold stone floor. He looked up to see Severus staring down at him with a smirk on his face. So that was what he ran into. Severus had stopped in front of a random stone wall, right across from a portrait of a scary looking centaur.

"You're as bad as your mother, only she would have knocked me over with her."

"So she had you 'falling' for her all the time, am I right?" Gabriel said, emphasizing the falling. He was nodding his head with a big grin on his face.

"At least twice a day," Severus said, holding his hand out for Gabriel to take a hold of. After he helped up Gabriel he turned back to the wall. "And that's why I brought you here...so you could learn a little more about your mother."

"Ew. Please don't tell me that this was where you and mum had your daily shags."

"Gabriel, does it look like I'm the type to shag in hallways?"

"Well, honestly dad, it doesn't look like you're the type that shags at all."

Severus rolled his eyes and tapped his wand twice on the stone wall in front of him. After a few seconds a wooden door appeared in the stone. Snape stepped forward and opened the door.

The first thing Gabriel noticed was the smell. The room smelled of honey and vanilla, which was very odd for any room in a dungeon. There were boxes everywhere as well as pieces of furniture, covered over with white sheets to keep the upholstery intact and clean. It looked as though it had been vacant for at least a decade.

"What is this place?"

"What you see in front of you is everything your mother and I owned when we were first married. I moved it all from our house to here when I took the teaching position."

"But why don't you keep it in your rooms?" Gabriel asked, while gazing around the room. "Surely you could use some of this stuff."

"I have my reasons."

Severus walked over to Gabriel, grasping his shoulders and turning him so they were face to face. "I regret that you didn't get to know your mother while you were growing up. This room...these belongings...they won't give you all of the answers you are looking for, but they will help."

Gabriel smiled at his father and nodded. He understood that this was the only thing that Severus could do for him at the moment, and how much courage it must have taken for him to come back into this room.

Severus turned to leave but was stopped when he heard Gabriel scream. He quickly turned around and saw his son jumping up and down, flailing his arms in the air.

"Kill it! Kill it dad! That thing if fricken huge! It could eat me for dinner!" Severus walked over to where Gabriel was and saw a tiny spider crawling around on the floor. "Dad, what are you waiting for? Kill it! It wants to eat me...I can see it in it's beady little eyes!"

Severus crushed the spider with his shoe and turned to leave again. "It's such a shame that you found my assassin before he could get the job done."

"Ha ha ha...funny!" Gabriel stuck out his tongue as his father disappeared outside of the door. He took another look around the room, taking in all of the boxes of appliances, clothing, and other knick-knacks. A box full of large, leather bound books caught his attention on the other side of the room. He walked over and picked up the top one, which he saw was labeled 'Our Wedding'; the one below it read 'Seventh Year'. He grabbed them both and went to sit down when his stomach began to grumble. He changed his mind, deciding to go to lunch and to bring the photo albums with him, and then left the room.

Gabriel was just about to enter the Great Hall when he heard someone behind him call his name. He turned around, only to be face-to-face with none other than Harry Potter.

"Can I help you?" Gabriel said, putting on a face that clearly said 'I am in no mood for this'.

"I...I just wanted to ask you if...well...if we could start over."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

"Look, I know we didn't get off on the best terms, but if you would let me, I'd like to get to know you better." Harry said this all in a rather fast fashion, looking down at his feet for much of the time. He looked nervous yet determined; overall, Gabriel was suspicious.

"Oh really? And why would you want to get to know me?"

"Because you're my best friends' son, as weird as that may be. I care a lot about Hermione, and since you are clearly a big part of her life, I want us to be on good terms, hopefully even friends."

"And why would I want to be friends with you? You insult my father every chance you get and think that you're the bloody king of the wizarding world."

"I do not think that!" Harry protested. When he saw Gabriel scoff and turn to leave, he knew what he had to say. "I can help you get to know your mum."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and began mulling things over in his head. When a minute or two passed, Gabriel tightened his hold on the albums in his hand and nodded to Harry.

"Okay then. Hungry?"

* * *

**_I think this chapter turned out to be excellent. Not too much exciting stuff going on, but loads of humor to hold you over! We needed to lay some ground work before we get back into the good stuff so grin and bear it. The foundation is the most boring part to read, but I do hope that you got some enjoyment out of it. And I'll update as soon as I can. Trust me, it will not be as long as the last one! I've got help now!_**

**R**ed  
**E**vergreen  
**V**iolet  
**I**ndigo  
**E**ggshell  
**W**hite

Those E's were pretty hard!

-stace and jen-


	13. another AN

**Oh boy**

**Oh boy. So I think it's safe to say all of my readers want to chuck stones at my face for promising that I would update more frequently, then completely abandoning it. Cannot.. apologize enough for that.**

**But.. good news! I finally graduated college, so I'll have lots more time on my hands, though I won't post again until I at least have three chapters done, that way you all don't posses the desire to shoot me.**

**Give me like a week? Sound good?**

**Kay.**

**Again.. I'm sorry I suck you guys!**

**xx Stace**


	14. Solitude

****

Title: Wings of a Father

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape**

**Disclaimer: Jk is totally responsible for this deranged obsession I have with Harry Potter and company and therefore must be blamed for everything to do with it.**

**A/N- SOOOOO Its been since May since I've written anything, and now that my life has successfully calmed down into a state where I have time for writing again, I thought I would finish my story. That and I thought it was getting very good before I abandoned you all and sucked at life. If I no longer have readers for this, I do NOT blame you as it was looking unlikely I would post ever again, so I will remain writing it for the shear (sp?) enjoyment of reading it myself when good stories are hard to find. So for those of you who DO read this, I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for becoming one of the authors who never update their stories and I curse at.. colorfully.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Solitude**

It was quickly approaching December, and the air was growing cooler by the day. The grounds were littered with broken twigs and the trees were shedding the last of their budded decorations.

Hermione made her way through the Entrance Hall out into the chilly winter air, wrapping her scarf tighter around the bottom quarter of her face. She took a seat against an old tree several paces from the lake, tucking her feet beneath her bottom.

Admittedly, things could have gone smoother for her the past couple weeks. Her attempts at reconciliation with Severus were all futile. He wouldn't even look at her, and she gave up after one particular occasion which left her literally bare bottomed; needless to say the four Founders did not take weather into account when they designed the girls' uniforms, and skirts do not do well on windy days.

There had to be another way to go about things. If she couldn't force him to listen to her, she had to plot, scheme, play dirty… be more like a Malfoy.

_If that stubborn ass would just listen to people before jumping to conclusions and assuming things… sure it 'looked' bad, well it actually couldn't look any worse, but still. He should just 'know' she wasn't like that… it's his fault… all his stupid fault!_

"PRAT!" she screamed, leaning away from the protection of the battered oak, and over her shoulder towards the castle, willing her words to travel through the thick impeding stone and implant somewhere in Severus' obstinate mind.

Hermione lifted her chin towards the overcast sky, searching around wildly for the cloaked man in white who was responsible for her imprisonment in this deranged version of the Hogwarts she had come to know and love. He was nowhere to be found however, and she hung her head in defeat. Not that she had expected him to show… but it didn't hurt to hope.

_Can't you just please send me back? Whatever miracle you wanted me to perform here is obviously not going to happen so lets just cut our losses, shall we? Quit while we're behind. _"I want to go home!" she shouted, pumping her fists with each word, "Send me home right now, or I swear on all the books in the library, you will be sorry buddy!"

"Basket case- I told you!"

Hermione hastily jumped to her feet and whipped around to see the face of James Potter staring back at her, with Sirius, Remus, and Peter following closely behind him. Peter, she noticed, was laughing much harder then the others, and far more than was necessary; she willed herself to resist the strong desire she suddenly felt to smack him upside the head.

She looked back up to the heavens and frowned. _Oh you'll pay for this one ya old coot!_

"Oh can't you just go away? Have you no one else to annoy today?" She huffed, pulling the warmth of her jacket closer to her torso and turned to leave.

"Oi not so fast _Granger_!" Sirius said, jumping in front of her blocking her escape route. "James and I have just been chatting you see, and we need you to settle a bet for us."

"Yeah that's right," James piped in, closing in on Hermione's left side-opposite the oak, "it's a real mind-boggler!"

"Probably not for those of us that _have_ a mind," Hermione shot at him, turning around preparing to march off in the other direction if need be. As soon as she turned, however, she struck a soft surface and bounced back a foot or two. Regaining her balance she blanched to see Pettigrew standing to James' right, sealing off the last exit. She was trapped.

"Might wanna consider starving yourself come supper time, your _dinner rolls_ are starting to leave the table with you!" Hermione spat at the chubby wizard, who was grinning cheerfully, looking at Sirius as if expecting a treat for good behavior.

"Get on with it Padf- Sirius. We have other things to attend to today."

"Oh keep your shirt on, Remus. Fine then, doll, looks like we'll have to cut the chit chat short and get straight to the point."

"Oh, how will I survive?" She wailed, blinking away false tears.

"Right then," James said, "Black and I have a bet going on about you and _Snivellus._ Black, here, seems to think you actually may have _feelings_ for the greasy git, while I on the other hand, am convinced his mommy paid for your… umm… services."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Of all the nasty things she expected to come from their mouths she hadn't for one second considered it would have anything to do with Severus.

"Jealous, boys? Don't hate on poor Snape just because the two of you couldn't get laid if you Impiriused two women into it. Maybe you should stop wasting your time concerned with Severus' love life and work on your own nonexistent ones, hmm? Though I'm sure if you guys needed some pointers, there are several third year Gryffindors I keep spotting in the corridors sucking on the faces of some fourth year Ravenclaws… maybe they will be so kind as to pass on their knowledge!"

Hermione took the opportunity to push herself past James while shock was still registered on his face and they were all at a loss for words. Bounding back up to the castle, she smiled inwardly. Sirius was so distracted by her insults he hadn't even noticed the little blue bird sitting on the branch above him, relieving itself onto his right shoulder.

* * *

"_Smacked_ him?"

"Yeah! Slapped that pompous twit right across the face!"

"Brilliant! Glad she did- I've wanted to since the day I met him. His face just like… _begs_ to be hit"

Harry snorted, "believe me you aren't the first one whose wanted to beat the crap out of him."

Gabriel stopped and took a seat on a large flat rock several meters from the eastern border of the Lake, picking up several small pebbles by his feat and tossing them casually into its murky depths.

"Did Snape ever tell you about her fling with Viktor Krum?"

Gabriel broke into fits of hysterical laughter. "Are you kidding me? One of the first things he ever mentioned to me was her poor taste in male companions in her youth. Said she went through a 'girly' phase where big tough Quidditch players were like bad boys, and every girl has a bad boy stage; but he was too stupid for her- said he looked lost all the time like he didn't know where he was."

"Now that I think about it, he does look confused an awful lot."

"Yeah, I'd pick my dad over that bloke any day. Besides I wouldn't be half as attractive if I was _**his**_** offspring."**

"I can't believe that was three years ago," Harry stated, rubbing his temples, "what an eventful year that was. The Triwizard tournament… the Quidditch World Cup… Voldemort trying to kill me again and take over the world; just another typical year at Hogwarts."

"We should hang out more often," Gabriel laughed, "I have a feeling we'd get along _great_. What with my numerous illegal activities, and some crazy nut always trying to kill you- it sure would provide me with some great entertainment."

Harry snorted. "Entertaining is not the word I would choose to describe my life- but it sure would make one hell of a book, huh?" (couldn't resist)

Silence ensued and both just sat there, staring out into the distance; enjoying the soft breeze as it made its way across the surface of the steely water.

"I wish I would have known her… all I have are other people's memories. I want my own, ya know. I don't think that's too much to ask." Gabriel said, breaking the silence.

"It's not mate. I didn't get the chance to know either of my parents so I know exactly how you feel. I mean, at least you had Snape… not that that's much of a consolation. "

"You just don't know him like I do. He really is a great man you know."

"I know… deep down once you get past all that snarkyness; and he has done an awful lot for the order. Saved my life once too, probably more then once with all that double agent stuff, you know, keeping Voldemort off my back for so long."

Harry took a seat on the damp grass and studied the young man next to him. He eyes were glazed over and focused somewhere off in the distance, sparkling every so often when the sun sneaked a peek out of the cloudy sky above.

Those eyes… that reminded him so much of his best friend… the same warm chocolate eyes he spent the past seven years staring into. They were filled with a thousand emotions, like hers, displayed for everyone to observe. So much like his mother, he thought, not caring what anyone thought, just simply _feeling_.

"I wish everyone could see him the way I do. Everything he's done for me… everything he's done for our _world_. He loved my mother you know, more than anything or anyone else in the world. But people won't see it that way, they won't believe he's capable of loving anyone. He's just a murdering bastard to the entire civilization he's spent his life protecting. Ironic isn't it."

"Well I'll be honest with you- a year ago I would have been one of those idiots. Your dad's not really.. . well… he can be a big arse, lets just say. But ever since Dumbledore died, it's like he's free. Like the death eater mask he wore- he's been wearing it his whole life, and now he can finally be himself, like he doesn't have to hide anymore. Hell right now it just looks like he hasn't slept in the past twenty years."

"That's not so far off from the truth."

Harry looked at him seriously, "I never in a million years would have guessed that Snape could ever capture the attention of Hermione. She's special. So special that only someone equally as special deserves her. After meeting you, I'm convinced she made the right choice. If Snape raised you all by himself and you turned out the way you did, he must have done something right."

Gabriel laughed, "I think my father would disagree with you on quite a bit there. Thinks I'm a juvenile delinquent. Says I get it from my mum- apparently she was always being dragged into dangerous and illegal thinks by her moron friends. I'm guessing he was referring to you and Weasley."

"Ah yes, that would be us. Saved our necks hundreds of times. Thank merlin she's so smart or Ron and I would have kicked the bucket _ages_ ago!"

"You should see the look on his face when he talks about her though- it just lights up. Sometimes, when he thinks I'm not looking, he pulls out a picture of her that he must always keep on him, and just stares at it, stares for hours."

Gabriel shifted into a more comfortable position, resting his chin on his crossed forearms.

"Always used to tell me she saved him- saved him from a life of torture, and a man who would only bring misfortune to others; saved him from himself. I can't imagine losing someone you just found; loving someone only to see them ripped away in the blink of an eye, with no warning or anything."

"No wonder he's so grouchy all the time."

"No wonder he sent me away to school. Always thought that was odd- makes loads of sense now though."

"_I'm_ having a hard enough time dealing and Hermione's only been gone now for what, a couple weeks? I don't think I could make it through two _decades_! Snape's a whole lot more then we give him credit for. I miss her like crazy."

"I see why dad fell for her. She sounds amazing."

"You'll get the chance to find that out for yourself. Don't forget she's coming back, and knowing her as well as I do, there is no doubt in my mind that you wont be the first person she looks for when she gets home."

"No. I won't be the first."

Harry looked at him puzzled. "Why do you say that?"

Gabriel threw the last of the pebbles into the lake and stood up, brushing off the back of his legs. "She'll be looking for her husband. I've got a feeling he didn't take her departure very well."

* * *

"Twenty seconds. I turn my back for _twenty seconds_ Altwood, and you somehow manage to not only burn a hole into the bottom of your own cauldron, which by the way is difficult enough, but your two neighboring cauldrons as well! Your _skill_ never ceases to amaze me!"

Severus vanished the bubbling liquid from the countertop with a wave of his hand and stalked back to the front of the room, thoroughly detesting his Tuesday mornings with those idiot third year Hufflepuffs and only slightly better Ravenclaws.

He took his usual seat behind the front counter and surveyed the room for other potential life threatening incidences. That imbecile Altwood boy was beginning his potion over again, in the same incorrect manner that resulted in the disastrous concoction he dismissed only seconds ago.

"Mister Altwood, if you refuse to read the DIRECTIONS on how to brew the potion, you cannot expect it to turn out CORRECTLY can you!" he bellowed across the room, already on his feet expecting the worst.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again!' the boy said, hastily dropping the bottle of belladonna onto the floor with a resound 'crunch'.

"Two zillion points from Hufflepuff. Clean that up Mister Altwood, and please, for the safety of us all, do not attempt to make it again."

"_Zillion_? Is that even a real number?"

Snape whipped around to see Minerva standing in the doorway, a grin spread wide across her face.

"It is today," he snapped, "class dismissed. Please remove yourself from my site. You have thirty seconds. Go."

The class rushed to clean their instruments and gather their things as quickly as possible, almost running into their Transfiguration professor in a mad attempt to escape the dungeons.

Severus quickened his pace returning to the front of the room, hoping to likewise escape the meddling witch.

"Oh Severus, you aren't seven, don't think you can hide behind your desk from me and hope I'll go away!"

"And just why not?"

"Grow up, you have a child and therefore no longer can be one."

"Do you want him… I'm looking to sell?"

Minerva chuckled and took a seat on a stool in front of him. "How have things been going, you know with Gabriel?"

"Can you not tell? I'll give him one thing, he always makes his presence somewhere known. Always stirring up trouble, like his mother. And have you SEEN it Minerva, have you seen him hanging out with Potter now? I think he knows its killing me, that's why he's doing it! Trying to drive his father insane and enjoying every second of it!"

"You can be such a baby sometimes Severus. You and I both know that being friends with mister Potter is good for him. It will help him learn more about his mother, probably things you don't even know yourself!"

"Preposterous. No one knows or ever shall know her as well as I do." His face suddenly became serious and defensive.

McGonagall's face dropped and her grin faded into a frown. "I'm sure you're right."

"What are you really here for Minerva, I'm tired and in no mood for word games."

"Just as I said, to see how you're doing. I worry about you."

"I don't need nor want your concern."

"I give it willingly. I know what a tough time you're going through-"

"Why whenever someone wants to make themselves feel a little less helpless in someone _elses_ 'tough' situation, they say they _know _what the other is going through? Because I'm quite clear on the fact that you do NOT have the slightest idea of what I'm going through, so lets not pretend shall we."

"I'm only trying to help."

"I don't need it! I don't need to be saved anymore!"

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

Severus got up and headed for the side door that lead into his private chambers. "It keeps me alive," he said looking back, before disappearing through the door.

* * *

**Not the most terribly interesting chapter of all time but necessary. You always need the transition chapters no matter how much you hate to read (and I hate to write) them. I've already begun the next chapter however and it should be up sometime next week. **

**Thanks for reading :)  
**

**Stacexx**


	15. Abandoning Hope

**Title: Wings of a Father**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape**

**Disclaimer: Gabe is mine. Harry's life is far too complicated for me to come up with. Way to go Jo.**

**A/N: Everyone who had hoped this chapter would be us sooner, find my sister and BEAT her because she forced me to watch the rest of Season 2 of Lost, knowing full well I would then have to BUY season 3 of Lost, and stay up til 4 in the morning watching that INSTEAD of writing. 'Curse you, Jennifer, curse you.'**

**Thank you to those of you who continued and or started reading. Some of your comments were very helpful and I'm sorry to say I think some parts of my story may not agree with previous ones as I forgot some of what I wrote :0! But never fear, I have re-read it *laughs* and am now caught up on what has happened. Don't I feel like an idiot.  
**

Noeby-**Yes, I have been divorced since writing. 2008 kinda sucked for me! lol But I am alllll good now. 2) Minerva said she hadn't seen Gabe since he was a baby, unless I made Snape say that somewhere too or somehow messed it up.. 3) It was funny you said about Gabriel teaching potions, since that is just what I had written :) you are in my head, and 4) Yes, I did mean WILL. --- This is what happens when you don't have a beta! Har Har.**

**ENJOY  
**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 15**

**Abandoning Hope**

"You stir it twice counter clockwise, and _then_ add the powdered unicorn horn."

Gabriel leaned forward, eyebrows raised, waiting expectantly.

The fourth year Gryffindor frantically rescanned the directions, and looked up puzzled.

Gabriel leaned in even closer, raising his eyebrows another quarter of an inch.

Out of the corner of the student's eye, he could see multicolored lights rotating around three obviously very important words.

The boy looked at Gabriel with annoyance and a hint of amusement. "Professor _Gorgeous_ Gabriel," he stated, emphasizing the word gorgeous.

"That's it Peterson! I knew you would figure it out all by yourself!"

Gabriel patted him lightly on the head several times. "It's amazing what one can learn when they actually read the book, isn't it?"

The class laughed in amusement at their housemate's embarrassment, as Peterson turned bright red, hiding his face behind his freshly opened text book.

Gabriel strolled up to the front of the room where two Hufflepuff girls were seated. He rested his left forearm against the table and winked at the nearest of the two, sending them both into fits of giggles.

"Entirely too young for you," Snape's voice barked from the back of the classroom, silencing the teen witches.

Gabriel turned on the spot to face his father, a mischievous grin spreading wide across his face.

"What on EARTH is _that?"_ Snape asked repulsed, pointing to the front of Gabriel's robes.

Gabriel looked down his front.

"Oh! Pop, it's my new _cool_ tricked out name tag!" he said smiling proudly, holding it away from his chest to give Severus a better view.

"That is the most hideously obnoxious thing I have ever seen."

"Gee dad, don't say that kinda stuff about me around your students! That's totally unprofessional!" Gabriel said, wagging his finger at him.

"Smart ass."

"Hey, I'm so _bright_, my dad calls me 'sun'! Ah hah," Gabriel broke out laughing, smacking his knee for good measure. "Get it dad, bright… SUN… but it's also like I'm your SON, not that big yellow thing-"

"Yes Gabriel, thank you for explaining," Snape said, walking toward him, "I don't think I could have figured that one out on my own."

"That's what I'm here for, "Gabriel replied, slapping his dad on the back. "Come on, the name tag makes me look dashing!"

"Dashing would not be the word I would choose." Snape mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I only said I wish I had a _cool_ tricked out name tag like you."

Gabriel's face lit up. "WHAT silly! Did you think I forgot about you?" choosing to infuriate Snape further by interjecting his last phrase with baby talk.

Severus' face immediately dropped.

Gabriel pulled an equally flashy metal name tag from his left pocket, holding it up to Snape's face.

'Professor Sneers-A-Lot' was flashing red and gold, with an assortment of colored bulbs around each individual letter.

Gabriel pinned it to the front of Severus' robes.

"Look dad! Now were like twins!"

"Why do you hate me," groaned Snape, attempting to remove the thing.

"Oh keep it on; it brightens up your character."

"Yes you're right. This will make me far more pleasant; it's working already."

"Alright Professor Sneers-A-Lot, you are interrupting my lesson, so if you are going to choose to remain here and be a Debbie downer, you can just sit over there in that corner- quietly."

"As you wish, _Professor_."

"Eh, Professor…"

"You're insane if you expect me to-"

"Debbie downer, dad, don't be a Debbie downer."

"_Professor Gorgeous Gabriel,_" Snape said disgustedly and took his seat in the corner.

The classroom once again filled with laughter as Severus took his seat, Peterson laughing the hardest, relieved that it wasn't _he_ whowas the target this time.

Suddenly loud cries broke out around the room as every student's cauldron magically emptied, erasing the contents of their days work.

Gabriel looked back to Snape, who was suddenly smiling as he propped his feet up on the counter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was a loud creek as the door inched open, and a figure sidled around the edge, looking back over her shoulder making sure that no one was following her.

She tip-toed across the carpet, scanning the room while she went, making sure it was deserted. When she reached the dresser, she frantically looked through the contents on the top, tossing books and quills out of the way, and picking up every bottle she met; taking only a second or two to investigate before tossing that, too, out of the way.

"Come on come on, where is it."

She cleared the clutter off the top and skipped down to the drawers, opening each one shoving the clothes aside, searching the bottom with her fingertips; squinting through the darkness.

Finishing her hunt, she next moved to the desk, still searching for the object that would fix things; the one thing that would make everything better.

She found it in the top drawer, clasping her tiny figures around the cool glass, carefully lifting it free of the litter surrounding it.

She held the glass vial up to the window, letting the moonlight shine through it, casting its scarlet color onto the opposite wall.

Without warning the window burst inward, the two panels beating against the frame in turn when the draft changed direction.

Hermione threw her head back and forth, glancing around the room, making sure she was still alone. A sudden pain shot through her back traveling like lightning up her spine and causing her to fall to her knees. The sensation attacked again, forcing her onto her side, cradling the vial to keep it from breaking. The pain returned a third time and her exhausted body began to seize, before her vision dissipated and she drifted into unconsciousness.

Her eyes shot open as she heard footsteps rushing past her, and she jumped to her feet, retreating to the corner of the room.

She recognized the room; she had been here before, in a memory- in Severus' memory. The sitting room looked exactly the same save a few more antiques that were likely collected over the years since she had last seen it.

A hysterical Severus Snape was running down the staircase in front of her, jumping the last four steps to the landing below, and taking off to her right through the door she knew led to the kitchen.

She stood there quite still, not sure what to do. After several moments she made a move for the kitchen door. Not two steps later, the door wildly swung forward and Severus reemerged, dragging a disgruntled looking witch behind him.

"Would you hurry up, mum! Stop dragging your feet, if you pick them up, you'll go faster, less friction, it's common sense _not_ rocket science!"

The witch stopped right before the stairs and turned Severus around to face her, quickly laying a slap on his right cheek.

"Don't talk to me like that you brat! Think you're so much clever then the rest of us, then why is it-"

"Just because that ass of a man beats YOU, and you LET him, does not mean I will let you do it to me!"

She raised her hand again, preparing for another attack.

"We don't have time for this _mother_," Severus spat, cupping his cheek, and moving out of her arms length. "Something's _wrong_ with him!"

"It's just an _owl_ Severus, its not that important." She replied, lowering her arm.

Severus gaped at her, "He's _dying_! Come look at him, there might be time to save him."

The woman pushed him aside and trudged up the stairs, Severus running past her, two steps at a time.

Hermione rounded the staircase and hurried after them, retracing her steps to Severus' room, and pushed her way through the door inside.

Severus' mother was opening the door to a large rusty cage sitting on the corner of an oak nightstand situated to the right of a small twin bed, where Hermione spotted a snowy owl, sprawled out below its perch, twitching every couple of seconds. Severus was standing on the other side of the cage opposite his mom, staring helplessly at the animal, looking extremely distressed.

She saw the woman reach her hand in and placed it on the bird's chest, mumbling several phrases under her breath that Hermione could not hear. Several minutes passed and still the bird jerked sporadically under her long, thin, fingertips; Severus' face dropped further as he grasped the tiny bars of the cage and pressed his face up against it, leaving vertical imprints on his skin.

A second later, the creature stilled, and Hermione knew it would never move again.

Severus squealed and pushed his mother out of the way. Thrusting his hands inside and withdrawing the animal into his arms.

"What did you do! You killed him!"

"He died, Severus. Pets _die_. Now give him here before you catch something from it." The woman reached for the dead bird, but Severus quickly swatted her hands away and backed up to the far corner of the room to Hermione's right.

"Don't touch him! You've done enough!" he spat, turning his back on her to face the wall.

The woman strode over and turned him around, attempting to wrestle the creature from her son's arms. She grabbed his wrist and turned it until the joint could go no further without breaking, and he wailed in pain, surrendering the animal to the fate of his mother.

She waltzed over to the door and Hermione hastily moved out of her way. She stepped on a small metal pedal that opened the lid to an equally metallic waste basket, where she swiftly deposited the bird, letting her foot off the pedal so the lid slammed shut on top of it.

"When your father gets home, he will deal with your _insolence_. Now get rid of that cage", she said, taking her leave, "the smell is utterly repulsive." The door slammed shut behind her and Severus ran towards the trash can, lifting the lid and retrieving the owl.

He laid it gently on his bed and kneeled down on the floor in front of it, resting his hands in his lap. Tears sprang from his eyes and turned, picking up the chair seated beneath his desk and throwing it across the room in Hermione's direction. She dodged it as it hit the wall and splintered into hundreds of pieces.

Severus' body shook as he kneeled there, head now in the palms of his hands.

"How could you leave me?" he whispered, barely loud enough for Hermione to hear. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?" He screamed, tearing at his hair with his fists.

Hermione made to run to him, to sit with him- to hold him. She got halfway to the bed before his sobs began to fade and the room started spinning, ripping her away, into no doubt- an equally depressing memory.

"Oh, Severus."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus footsteps echoed off the cold stone walls as he made his way through the entrance hall to dinner, leaving Gabriel behind in the dungeons to clean up Neville Longbottom's third catastrophe of the day, resulting in his lab partner turning a rather remarkable shade of blue from head to toe.

He stopped suddenly as he heard the clatter of hells approaching from behind him, and cringed as he heard a pair of giggles emanating from behind his back.

"_Not again."_

He turned on the spot to see Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, arms linked, and broad smiles planted on their pointy little faces.

"What is it _now_ ladies," he asked, already knowing the answer.

The pair just giggled even more obnoxiously then Severus thought possible.

"Well get on with it, I haven't got all day!"

Parvati pushed Lavender forward a bit, and she again laughed looking back at her friend, before returning her attention to her Potions Professor.

"We were just wondering-"

"If it was love at first sight-" Parvati quickly interjected, stepping forward so she again was next to her friend.

"Like in all the movies!" Lavender retorted.

Parvati stepped forward another inch, "Yeah you know, cute, smart, too-good-for-you girl falls for brooding, difficult, too-scary-for-friends boy, and they fall in love and live happily ever after!"

"And have _kids!_" Lavender squealed delightedly, matching Parvati's steps.

Snape backed up a few paces, attempting to distance himself from the two.

"Cute, rebellious, _sexy, _kids!" The two girls giggled even more loudly and in such a pitch that surely canines could only hear.

"Did she make the first move?" Lavender asked, continuing their advance.

"No, no, you did, didn't you Professor? You look like the sort who _takes charge_" Parvati said in a way that made Severus extremely uncomfortable, inching her way closer.

"Hermione slept with you _knowing_ you were her Professor! How incredibly-"

"_Scandalous,_" the girls said in unison.

Severus' back reached the wall now, and he glared at the pair, attempting to give them the meanest, scariest look he saved only for Longbottom on days like today. But his attempts were futile. The incessant couple wasn't phased in the least.

"I see why she fell for you, you've got that dark, bad boy, mysterious thing going on."

"No, Lav, it's his physique; tall, strong, and _aggressive_," Parvati squeezed her books tighter, apparently in attempts to demonstrate just how aggressive their Potion's teacher was.

The girls finally halted their assault and stared at him sadly.

"Did it kill you when she left?" Lavender asked.

"Losing the only person you ever loved?" Parvati countered.

"Watching her go through school and knowing-"

"Knowing you couldn't be with her-"

"Touch her-"

"Hold her-"

"_Kiss _her," Lavender sighed.

"No wonder you're so grumpy all the time."

"Who could blame you?"

"Let it out, let it all out!"

Severus forced himself off the wall, causing the two youths to stumble backwards.

"What makes you think that you can all of a sudden speak to me in such a manner? My personal life is none of your business, and neither are my _feelings_! I am perfectly content not speaking about this at all" he snapped, flailing his arms as he spoke. "Now you two twits can go badger some other poor fool! But gee wiz, I promise if I feel the need to open up and share those feelings, you two will be the first to know!"

"They said you would be difficult. But we are _here _for you, Professor!" Lavender said softly, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Snape quickly shrugged it off. "Who is _they?_" _So I can kill them!_ He thought inwardly.

"The tea leaves." Parvati stated seriously. "The tea leaves never lie Professor!"

"That's right- never. And the tea leaves told us you would resist, but you need to conquer the demons of your past in order to have a fulfilling life in the future!" Lavender added, grasping his shoulder again.

"Move that hand or lose it, Miss Brown." Lavender quickly withdrew her hand and wrapped it around her books again, holding them close to her chest.

"We're just trying to help; attempting to unlock that lost and lonely little boy inside, because you won't be happy, until _he_ is."

"That's deep."

"Thank you," Parvati said, placing her fist over her heart.

Snape reached his right hand through the top of his robe anterior to his chest. "You know, I think I'm starting to _feel _something." He said, sniffling.

"That's it, Professor! Dig deep down, let it out!" Lavender cried.

Snape withdrew his hand, clutching two small pieces of parchment. He handed one to each girl.

"DETENTION!" Parvati screeched.

Snape blew his nose in a green cotton handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. "You're right, the little boy inside feels better already. Thanks ladies."

He patted the two on the shoulders before pushing past them and making his way into the Great Hall.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione suddenly found herself bouncing up and down, travelling in the back seat of a dirty cab that smelled strongly of rotted fish and moth balls.

Severus was sitting to her left, his elbow propped up on the small ridge where the cab door met the window, staring solemnly out at the country side.

She spotted his other hand laying face down on the seat beside him, and she laid her hand on top of it, trying to support him in any way she could, knowing full well that only tragedy waited for him whenever they reached their destination.

What she wouldn't give to hold him right now. Shield him from the harm that was to come to him, the pain he was about to endure. She would willingly take that for herself, bear the weight of his misfortunes so he may never have to feel that way again.

The cab slowed to a halt in front of a battered brick house, hidden in the back of an otherwise deserted alleyway.

Severus climbed out of the car, and grabbed his luggage, paid the driver, and hauled his belongings up the stone steps and through the front door.

Again, Hermione recognized the familiar sitting room adorned with its black leather furniture and antique lamps; though a layer of dust had settled on the tops of the counters like the room hadn't been occupied in some time. The house was eerily silent.

She followed Severus as he ran through the house, calling for his parents, searching each room carefully, before ending up in the sitting room. He fell to the floor, and she saw it in his eyes. The hope burnt out like a flame, and left them cold and empty; though no tears ran from his eyes, Hermione knew, this was the moment- the moment when Severus chose to stop caring. He was alone. They left him behind.

Realization hit Hermione like a brick to the face.

_Abandonment- that's what he's feeling. Abandonment._

The room dissolved for a second time, taking Hermione with it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope youuuu liked it guys! More to come next week :)**

**REV**

**YEW**

**(thats my clever way of saying 'review')**

**And sorry about the corny jokes.. I get them from my daddy -- and the name tag thing from those Progressive car insurance commercials.. Kills me everytime hahahaha  
**


End file.
